New Surroundings
by Skaidius
Summary: Daniel Plasmius is in a new city, far away from Amity Park he will create a life for himself. (Sequel to Circumstances)
1. New City

Daniel was in the alley of a city, he saw nothing outside the ordinary so far, he became invisible and flew up, his mind was calmer now, Vlad and the other Daniel were synched and now he is...himself.

"I am something new, interesting."He said as he noticed those were the first moments of his existence, he exists as the two converge.

He flew up and the city didn't ring any bells from his memories, he had never seen it.

"Where am I?"He asked and soon noticed how strange his voice was, it was smooth like his alternate self already.

He followed the main road and soon he found himself leaving the city he found a sign welcoming him to the city.

'Welcome to Melas.'

"Hmm I hear of the city on passing, there were rumors of supernatural activity here."He said as he looked at the sign, it was very basic and cheap, he wondered why.

The portal had taken them to one of the only places they would not be attracting attention, if this city already had ghost they could blend in very easily, but Daniel felt strange.

"Why I am hungry?"He asked."I am more stable but we…I am still not a full ghost, fascinating."He tried to see the bright side he could eat food but where could he get it without outright stealing it?

He flew over the city and looked for a school, the cafeteria would have food and it would technically not be stealing…okay it would be but it would not be noticed.

After half an hour he found one and flew inside while invisible, he was early but there was food in the cafeteria, it had just got out of the oven and it smelled good, which was in his experience as a student unusual, but his experience as an adult had thought him that taste is not everything as well.

He silently grabbed a serving while no one was looking and flew up to the roof, while he ate he wondered what he would do, this city is a good place but where would he live, he feels hunger so he must have to sleep too.

"I also need a lab; there are many things I don't understand about myself."He said as he spoke out loud for a moment wondering where he could get the things he needs.

His ghost sense alerted him of a ghost but he felt the ghost was not a threat, it was far too weak to even be solid, something that he was in his weakened state.

He became invisible alongside his food and continue to eat it in the roof, he saw the door open and a teenage boy enter and behind him there was a ghost, she was not the usual ghost that is a reflection of someone that died in a traumatic way in a area that is unstable, she is a spirit bonded to ectoplasm, and that gave her a new body of sorts but she has almost no power and seems trapped.

"Why can I see you when no one can?"The boy said as he looked at the girl; she had a extremely pale skin and her irises were white and seemed to glow, her hair was a dark tone of black and was messy, she wearing a school uniform similar to the one he was but it was torn in some places and there was blood near those cuts, she looked like the horror movie ghost with the wounds it had before it had died, Daniel noticed the boy was freaked out by that.

"Help me."The girl said mechanically.

"You are stalking me for weeks, I can't sleep at night because I can feel you there and everywhere I go I see you, leave me alone."He yelled.

The boy had dark hair and tanned skin, he reminded Daniel of a male Paulina, he now was on his knees, Daniel got up and looked at the boy, he could see his brown eyes were red because of his lack of sleep and he seemed to be crying.

The girl seemed to be more alive for a moment and then she turned.

"I am sorry; I didn't know…I will leave you alone."She said as she walked away.

The boy then stood there, for a moment Daniel thought he was still afraid but as he got near him he noticed he had passed out, probably out of exhaustion.

Daniel had already finished his food and now just waited for the bell, the boy would be in trouble if he didn't go back to class but he was not in shape to attend class, he shouldn't even be in the school.

When the bell rang Daniel poked the boy lightly a few times until he woke up.

Daniel remained invisible as he looked the boy look around afraid, probably worried the girl was still there.

"She isn't here anymore."He said as he looked around, he then looked at his watch and saw it was time to gab to class.

"I have to go."He said as he got up and stumbled away.

Daniel was intrigued by the fact the boy could see ghosts, most of time people couldn't since they ghosts sometimes didn't reflect light that was visible to human eyes unless they were more powerful but the boy must be able to see them, it is something that happened to Vlad his vision was enhanced and he saw weaker ghosts, Danny never seen them before because his parents got rid of them on Amity Park.

He decided to follow the kid, he was able to see ghosts and that wasn't supposed to be normal and there were no properly documented cases of humans being able to see those kinds of ghosts without equipment.

He followed the boy and occasionally helped, the pen almost falling but stopping before it hit the floor, the boy tripped because he was tired and was able to avoid hitting the floor because of Daniel pulling him back.

By the time the boy was going back to his home he was barely awake and Daniel had to guide him as he walked back home, his parents weren't there and he didn't even eat anything he just fell face first on the bed.

Daniel floated to the roof of the house and looked at the sky. In his mind he was trying to decide what to do and he wasn't really sure what he should do.

He rested in the roof and soon he fell asleep.

* * *

He was free, that ghost had been following him for so long and now it was nowhere, which is if it ever was there he wasn't sure. He was hungry and got down to eat something he was so tired when he got home he didn't eat anything.

His parents weren't home so they must be researching something; his sister must be in her cult, she insists they are just a group that has alternative ideals but it is a religious cult complete with gods of their own.

He began heating some food for himself and at one moment he looked around, he saw no one and that felt off, that girl ghost had been following him for almost two weeks.

"She is gone now…"He said not quite believing it.

While his meal was heated he went upstairs and got his books, he had homework to do. He was doing his homework while he ate and he let the ghost incident fade away as he tried to focus on his homework.

By the time he finished the homework he was still not tired, he then got a book to read, since his parents somehow broke his computer in some form of experiment and his videogame was 'transported to another dimension', he had to make do with books and he wasn't really disappointed, except of course all that remained after two months was his parents scientific papers and the supernatural research they used as a base.

"Ghostly Anatomy by Jack and Maddie Fenton, I hope this is better than the other one."He had to research more to understand the books, if he didn't do that he would have gotten bored of them.

He started reading the book and soon he noticed how this book was actually following the scientific method, something most books didn't do because the people that wrote them were just looking for money or they didn't believe in science.

'Ghosts exist for a reason; it is believed the spirits of deceased might acquire an ectoplasm based body when they perish in a area that is dimensionally unstable, but that is just a belief with no concrete evidence but that is the closest thing to a proven theory when it come to their existence, much like the human brain there are many things we don't know about ghosts but experiments with ecto-entities show a lack of a real mind, our subjects were either feral when removed from their haunting areas or even disappearing leaving only traces of ectoplasm.'

That didn't sound like the ghost that followed me, I noticed her near the forest two weeks ago and she followed me ever since and…asked me to help her but she didn't respond.

He continued to read looking for more information, he wondered if his lack of rest made him not think of searching this book, he unfortunately didn't find anything else, only strange measurements and categories, apparently she was a mid level apparition, the categories were kind of inaccurate it seems, there are apparently apparitions more powerful than poltergeists and high level ghosts that are solid and yet harmless when it comes to offensive abilities, apparently ghosts can be very powerful.

Before he could find anything else about ghosts his parents had entered the house, he wasn't even noticed as his parents walked by him; they smelled like sulfur and ash and the sad looks in their faces. He thought about asking but he noticed he didn't want to know and besides he was getting tired.

He marked the page he was on the book and went to his room, he ignored the strange feeling he had all day like something was near him, like a ghost but different, he thought he got a cold it actually made sense, he can only see ghosts and he only felt the girl's ghost when she was right beside him and he could see nothing near him, he then fell to his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

By the time Daniel woke up it was a new day, he looked at the clock inside the house and it marked three AM, he was surprised he had slept so long but he felt better now, as if he had more energy.

He tried to form a sphere of ectoplasm and it worked, yesterday he was nowhere as strong as he was before but still he had no idea what his full power was. But he felt hungry again and school is going to take a while to begin so he decided to go somewhere else.

In the junkyard he started to look around, he would need to make equipment to study his current condition; before he wouldn't be able to do that but he had a talented scientist in him and he remembered that his parents had done the same, they had very little money so they had made most of their weapons and inventions from garbage.

A few transistors here, a broken computer there…and the pile of junk was done….

With a small blow of the wind it fell apart.

"Then again I never really made things with so few resources, even on college we used to have some second hand parts even if it was used by everyone else before we had it."He muttered.

He wasted a lot of time trying to make some equipment but he had experience using good materials and not garbage.

He then flew to the boy's house and continued to see him, the boy was eating breakfast and he was the only one there, where is his family?

The boy glanced in his direction making his eyes widen, how he knew he was there?

The boy shook his head and continued to eat his food, Daniel decided to continue to follow the boy, he seemed to have some form of natural ghost sense; it was not something natural as far as he knew.

He waited near, watching the boy eat, he heard the boy grumble something but he couldn't hear what he had complained about, he watched as the boy was almost finishing his meal.

* * *

"I bet she is busy making some ritual."I complained as I was eating my food.

I am still am feeling like there is something nearby, I have no idea why if there was a ghost I would have seen it, probably.

I got ready and left to the school, today however I am far better rested so I could pay attention to the class today, things are good and I can continue my life ignoring those stupid supernatural things.

"Have you heard? They found a girl from the other class dead on the river."He heard one of the girls whisper.

The girl started following him near the forest, and the river is not far from there, she might have been asking for my help to warn everyone…no it is over, it could be a simple ghost that is not really…alive.

"What was her name, Karen or something right?"The other said.

"Yes she went on and on about vampires and werewolves in the woods."The other one said as she scoffed.

I shook my head trying to ignore them, my parents talking about that had already gave me the creepy child reputation for years I don't want them to remember that, the other kids eventually found someone else to pick on but by then I had no friends left.

I looked away and I saw something in the window, but it moved away soon after I saw it. I however recognized that dark hair, she was here again.

I waited the class, the time passed but soon it was over and I went to the cafeteria, I got my food and left, if she was going to be somewhere it would be the roof.

When I got there I looked around, I couldn't see her anywhere but I walked to the edge and looked around, I saw her near the cafeteria window looking into it. I sat and watched her; she seemed to be watching for something.

Soon she seemed to be disappointed, which was a strange thing because she used to be in some sort of trance before, only asking for help while following me, I shivered remembering the nights I woke up with her in the room staring at me with her glowing eyes, two white circle in the dark, and her dark form illuminated by the flickering light near my window.

She flew up towards the roof but didn't look at it so she floated by me and sat near me as she seemed to cry.

I was torn between trying to help and running, she had terrorized me for two weeks but looking back at yesterday she seemed to regret. I looked at her again and flinched I am still afraid.

"What are you looking for?"I asked as calmly as I could.

She looked up at me surprised to see me, but even though she looked sad those white glowing eyes were still something that scared me a lot.

"I was looking for you…I don't know why I didn't find anyone else I could talk to and… I am sorry."She obviously could see I was scared and was preparing to leave.

"Don't leave yet, now that I am rested and more able to think I want to ask you, how can I help you?"I asked her.

She looked like felt regret for what she did to me.

"I don't know, before you confronted me and I…woke up…I was simply walking just like I was before…"She shivered as she remembered something."I didn't want to scare you but I just wanted help but now there is no way to help me."She said as she looked at herself, she passed her hand near mine and it phased tight through mine leaving a cold tingling feeling.

"If you have nowhere to go and is stuck here I guess you can stay with me…"I said."You need to be careful my parents are kind of supernatural researchers so try not to be seen."I told her.

"No one besides you can see me, believe me I tried I can't even move things."She told me letting out a huff.

"Oh, but there is something I want to know, there were people in my class saying a girl from this school died and was found in the river, and that she was afraid of vampires and werewolves, was that you?"I asked her.

She froze for a moment and her eyes glowed brighter.

"Yes, my name is…was Karen and I was investigating the strange things in the town and I found them, I had found vampires and werewolves and it was not pretty, the groups I found worked together to hunt people, I tried to get evidence and they saw me, they chased me and…I fell from cliff, I hit several rocks when I reached the river and you can guess the rest."She told me.

This is not good.

The bell ringing made me notice I had to go.

"You have classes go on."She said as she looked over the city, she looks so much more alive now

As class continued people were talking more about Karen, her body had been found yesterday from what I could gather and it was the new big thing.

"I don't like them talking about me like this."Karen said beside me, the desk there was never occupied, it might be because people avoided that desk for so long it became a decision they made without even realizing it.

"Yes it is a dick move; at least they will stop talking about it like this soon."I whispered.

"I hope so."She said as she sat on her desk.

I occasionally looked at her and she was watching the teacher, she must have been a good student back when she was alive, which makes me think, why is she so alive even dead, the book said ghosts like her were not even considered sentient, in fact they had no encounter with sentient ghosts as far as they knew.

And there was the strange feeling I had yesterday and today, now that she was near me I could confirm it was different from her presence but it was a ghost, and it was powerful. I took a piece of paper and scribbled a note on it.

'I will write here not to draw attention can you feel something near us?' I wrote.

"No, I can't feel anything near us what do you mean?"She asked confused.

'I think there is another ghost near, and it might be more powerful that you so I can feel if from far away.'

"I can't see anything near; can you point me where he is?"She asked.

'No, sometimes I can but right now only know it is near but I don't know where.'

I started to get worried, there is another ghost following me, it might be more dangerous and the worst thing is I don't know how it looks like.

We talked a little with the note during the classes; no one seemed to notice us since they were busy either paying attention to the class or talking to each other.

Soon the class had ended and we walked back home, on my way back I remembered something I read on the book and turned to Karen.

"Can you alter your form?"I asked her.

"What do you mean?"She asked.

"You look hurt and your uniform is torn, I read in a book that ghosts can alter their form, clothing and things like that so you probably could change your shape."I told her.

She went silent for a moment and she looked at herself and blushed a little.

"Why didn't you tell me my clothes were ripped like this?"She asked.

"It didn't come up actually, I didn't know until yesterday when I read the book."I told her.

She closed her eyes and seemed to be focusing, I noticed her clothes shifted a little, the wounds closed and she just looked like a really pale girl, except she was floating.

"It worked."She said as she looked at herself.

So the book does work, interesting I could use it to explore her capabilities and…no, no I don't want to get even more involved in the supernatural; it is a bad thing.

We arrived home and my parents were gone again but my sister was home, she was sleeping on the couch with the same clothes she was wearing yesterday when she left.

"Carla wake up and go to your room, sleeping on the couch will be bad for your back and…you know what go take a bath first."I told her as I shook her shoulder.

"Shut up Zeke."She grumbled.

"You were the one that told he to wake you up if you fall asleep in the couch now wake up before I get the cold water."I told her.

She complained but walked upstairs.

"She is the girl that is on that cult isn't she?"Karen asked.

"Yes she got involved in the Neo Salem, she insists they are like Wicca or yoga but it is a cult."I said.

"So you name is Zeke."She said as she looked away.

"Oh right I never told you my name, it is Ezekiel, she uses Zeke because it is easier."I told her.

"Interesting, Ezekiel is considered a prophet and you can see ghosts."She said as she seemed to be wondering about something.

I already knew that, my parents thought they would have me be some form of psychic or prophet so they named me Ezekiel, yet I try to ignore the supernatural while my sister that should be the normal one is far more into it than I am.

I heated my food and got my books again, I was going to do my homework as I ate but I looked at Karen and asked.

"Can you eat food?"

"I don't think so, I can't touch anything."She said as she phased her hand on the table.

I nodded and started doing my homework, she looked at it and sometimes would nod, after some time she corrected me on a mistake I had made and started helping me on my homework.

"Thank you, it would take me a long time to finish it on my own." I told her.

"It is the least I can do; besides you are really smart for your age."She told me.

"How old are you?"I asked.

"I am seventeen."She said.

"I am fifteen."I told her.

"Really, I thought you were older."She told me.

"I get that a lot."I said.

I went to the living room and began reading again, but Karen wanted to watch TV so I turned it on for her and she watched as I read.

'There is no evidence that shows ghosts can act outside a limited range of emotions, the apparitions in Amity Park were limited in behavior and predictable, similar to how limited a computer program is, most of them can't improvise or come up with new things.'

She has displayed a wide range of emotions, from being sad, to being embarrassed so she is not like the ghosts they found. I continued to read and reached a chapter that was interesting.

'Ever since we created the portal we got a steady source of ectoplasm, as it was explained before it is a form of matter that can interact with regular matter even possessing unusual proprieties, there are many theories on the reason it can interact with living matter in many more ways than it can with not living matter, experiments showed that exposure to it can animate trees and sometimes dead bodies, ghostly flora and fauna seem to produce more and more ectoplasm by converting energy into matter, something that is credited for the abundance of material in the Ghost Zone, so it is believed there is a link between living creatures and ectoplasm.'

'The power a ghost can be increased or decreased, they have a limited ability to respond to stimuli, a ghost that had to discover how to create a energy shield so it could defend itself becomes more powerful for discovering that ability.'

She can get stronger; she might even become solid if what I read before in this book is correct.

I continued to read the book, soon I begun to wonder what I was doing I have just invited a ghost to my house, to live here. I never wanted to be like my parents, they hunt the supernatural in all its forms, for research they say and then on three A.M. I have to go pick them up because they are too hurt to drive home.

Carla got down and walked past us, she couldn't see Karen of course but she was looking for something specific.

"Where is the pasta you made yesterday?"She asked.

"Yesterday I heated up the soup I had made three days ago; I haven't made pasta since last week."I told her.

She grumbled and went to the fridge and got some of the soup, I had made a lot because I thought mom and dad would be eating home, they didn't.

"Is there meat in this soup?"She asked.

"No, it has some potatoes, garlic, onion and salt, I know you don't like pieces of them in the food so I grinded them so much you can't see them."I told her, she hummed and started heating it.

"Are things like this normal?"Karen asked.

"She has been like this ever since she got in the cult, she barely keeps track of time and her grades are bad, she can still pass but only barely."I told Karen.

She flew to the kitchen and I went silent as I went back to my book.

After a few minutes she got back I could feel her getting closer, I almost jumped because of that but I managed to keep myself on the couch.

"She has wounds, they look like needles."Karen said.

"You think it is drugs?"I asked worried, it was possible.

"No, they all are on her veins, like someone is drawing blood from her."She told me.

"That would explain how she is always looking tired and pale."I said.

"It could be either her cult using blood to make a ritual of sorts, the Vampires or both."She told me."But the ritual is more likely, the vampires are more…violent."She said as she looked away.

"Is it possible for a ritual made with blood to work?"I asked.

"Maybe, I did found a few cases that they worked but you need more than just blood, the cases that were real showed that the ritual must be done in a specific place, with specific ingredients and some jewelry."She told me."I can't remember all of it but the gist of it is in full moons and during storms the rituals are made."She explained.

It was something that worried him, his parents kept track of the moon and the weather and he had learned to do the same over the years, he knew the next full moon was going to be in three weeks but there might be a storm in the next few days.

I could feel a lot of regret already but I probably don't have the time to look for the things she knows.

"Where is your house Karen?"I asked her.

* * *

Daniel was following the two as they went to get the girls books, but before he arrived there he was removed from where he was, he woke up inside a circle, he was visible and he was being seen by a couple, the tall Hispanic couple was obviously Zeke's parents.

"It worked, we summoned a supernatural creature; I think it is a demon."The women said.

"It looks more like a vampire."The man said.

"Maybe it is both."The women said excited.

Daniel wasn't sure what he was going to do, he had just been discovered by another couple of paranormal investigators and he couldn't leave the circle.

"So, what are you?"The man asked excited.

"…I am a ghost."He said.

That made the couple become confuse.

"But you are solid, and you were brought here by a summoning ritual, most ghosts are not strong enough to be targeted by it."The women said."Besides you look like a vampire."

"I am more powerful than most ghosts actually, and I am not sure why I look like a vampire."Vlad didn't know either but he thought it was because of his name and the nicknames given by him on college.

"Oh, so he probably isn't dangerous."The man said as he broke the circle."I am Andre Soris and this is my wife Elisa."Andre said.

"I am Daniel Plasmius, nice to meet you."We shook hands as I left the circle, they are really nice.

"So you are a supernatural creature what do you know about what happens in the town?"The Elisa asked.

"I just got to town yesterday so I don't really know much."I admitted.

"I thought ghosts couldn't leave the places they haunted."Andre said.

"Most can't, they are not really spirits they are just simple structures with limited intelligence, and the ghosts that can think rarely go to the human world."I explained.

"So the Fentons book is right."Andre summarized.

"In some regards, they never encountered sentient ghosts as far as they know, so they believe none of them are sentient, and they believe the ghost envy theory."They do believe ghosts hate the living for being alive, some do but for different reasons.

"Is the ghost envy theory right?"Elisa asked.

"Yes and no, some ghosts hate the living but it is not because they are living, it is because they waste their lives and things like that, but they have nothing against humans in general."I explained.

They nodded and took notes.

"Where am I?"I asked.

"Oh, our basement, we conduct some of our research here."Andre said.

"And what exactly you research?"I asked.

"My wife and I have been investigating the supernatural for years, we looked for proof and for real cases of supernatural phenomena and that is the reason we moved to this city years ago, it has the most supernatural activity in the country."Andre explained.

"But isn't Amity Park the most haunted city in America?"I asked.

"It is but it lacks any other supernatural phenomena, this city has everything, demons, ghost, witches and several other things we didn't find, yesterday we found witches making a ritual to summon a demon, it didn't work and it exploded but it was interesting to research it."Elisa said.

"Interesting, I mean I lived in Amity Park and I honestly didn't assume there were more supernatural creatures, I never encountered anything like it."Daniel said.

They talked for a while, Daniel hadn't had a conversation in…ever, and he never talked to anyone before it was the other Daniel and Vlad.

"You are hungry? I thought ghosts didn't need to eat."Elisa said.

"I am not a regular ghost, I need to eat and sleep; it is something personal so I don't want to talk about it."He said as he decided not to tell his history just yet.

The couple told him to follow them upstairs and he went they ended up in the kitchen.

"Where is the meatloaf that Ezekiel made?"Elisa asked.

"It must have ran out, but there is soup here I will heat it."Andre said.

While he heated the food Daniel sat and he was there waiting with Elisa.

"So, you said you are more powerful than most ghosts, what are you capable of?"She asked.

"I have basic ghost abilities, but I am not sure what all my powers are, I mean as far as I know I could disguise myself as a human and don't know how to do it."He said as he looked back at his alternate version, he was able to disguise himself as Danny Fenton somehow.

"Why don't you try?"Elisa asked.

Daniel focused and tried but he couldn't shape shift to look like a human but then he remembered his alternative self use the rings so he did, gray rings appeared and his ghost form disappeared and a human form appeared, instead of being Danny Fenton he was more like a mixture between Vlad and Danny when they were teens, his hair was like short and black with a trace of gray in the middle, his eyes were blue and his skin was more tanned now.

"It worked, you look human."Elise said.

Daniel felt very tired, he knew this form wasn't human, it looked human but it was made of ectoplasm, molded to make an accurate human body, it was tiring to make change to this form since he never did that before but he felt he spend less energy in it, but he could feel his exhaustion now.

"I didn't expect this to work."He said; his voice was different, younger.

Andre had accompanied the process and put a plate of soup in front of Daniel, he sat as well and they started to eat.

They talked a little and ate their food, the soup was delicious and it was the tastiest food he had eaten ever, he got to know more about the city, they appear to ignore the supernatural but the couple is the one that tries to understand the strange happenings and protect the city from dangerous things.

"So you are like heroes, saving people from threats people don't really know exist."He asked.

"Yes, ever since we found that doomsday cult we have been guardians of this city, you have no idea how often someone tries to take over the world."She said.

"How come no one ever notices it, shouldn't the media be recording that?"He asked.

"As we said they ignore it, no one gives a damn about it; the closest thing we got from gratitude was a bill for a broken wall."Elisa said.

Daniel knew how it was, when he was a hero he was disliked because of de damage.

"If you want I can try to help you, I don't really have anything else to do."I said.

"That could work but we need to find you a disguise, a secret identity, you won't want to stay inside all day."Andre said; he didn't look worried, he instead looked happy to the possibility of having help.

"It would be easy to make an ID if I got inside a government building; I just need to place my name on the system."Daniel said; Vlad had done that before.

"That would be a good idea, a ghost working with us to protect the city, he could help us a lot and besides there is a guest room you can stay on."Elisa said.

Daniel was surprised they would accept him so easily, he tried to use his powers and he could float and become intangible, he turned at the two and smiled.

"Alright let's get the documents then."He said as he got ready to leave.

That night they he sneaked inside with them and they made the documents, today Daniel Soris was the adopted son of the couple, and he was enrolled in the city school as well, Daniel now had a new life and he would enjoy it.

* * *

 **The story that came before this one is by far the most successful I have done so far, 7 reviews, 10 favorites and 8 followers, it took me a long time to get a good idea to the setting of this story I hope I can make at least one chapter every two weeks, hopefully more often, leave your review people.**


	2. First Day on the Job

Daniel woke up, he was feeling far better now, he was in his human form and had been resting, he thought about transforming but saw no reason to do it, a small note made him stop for a moment.

'Daniel, since we haven't had time to get your school material we didn't set the alarm clock we brought up here to wake you up, there is food in the fridge if you need and if you find any of our children just show them this note so they know you are not dangerous.' He read, under the message there was a letter saying they adopted Daniel for him to help them with their research, they didn't mention the fact he was a ghost.

"Thank you guys."Daniel said as he read the letter.

He got down, the other must have already gotten to school, he probably would be in the same grade as Zeke, which made him think why he was looking like a teenager, and while half of him was a teenager he was also half in his forties.

He laughed as he realized how strange his situation was.

He heated the food and walked up to the living room; he picked up a book and started reading it. It had been written by the Fentons, he never read it before but he felt drawn to it, he wanted to understand what had happened, why they turned against him.

'Ghosts, while other supernatural phenomena remain unproven ghosts have been proved to exist many times, most ignore the field of research and see it as pseudo-science and it is understandable, people that make up entire books about ghosts and the ones that don't follow any form of scientific method when approaching the supernatural have given this field of research a bad reputation.'

Interesting, that explains people almost never knowing about ghosts, when going out of the city most would scoff at the thought ghosts are a daily occurrence.

'One of the dangers in interacting with ghosts is to attribute human characteristics to them, after years of research we never encountered a ghost that had actual sentience, most are limited in their actions and pseudo-emotions.'

That explains a lot, the apparitions Daniel's parents dealt with and the ghosts that usually attack aren't really smart, the skeletons Pariah Dark summoned, the guards Walker has, they are apparitions, solid, powerful but not intelligent, Dora, Ember, Skulker and the several other ghosts he knew were sentient. He then thought about seeing them, he probably could ask them to help him; well after he explained who he was…no they wouldn't trust him because of Vlad.

"You had to mess with them didn't you?"He said out loud.

He stood up and went to get some water, he felt thirsty, when he was coming back the telephone ringed; he picked it up and asked who it was.

"Daniel? Good we need a little bit of help, in the woods we found a group of wizards, they raised the dead in here and the caster were consumed by them, we are trying to hold our own but it is kind of difficult can you help us."Andre said panting.

"Where exactly are you?"Daniel asked serious.

"There is a clearing here, you can fly right? You will see it from the sky just fly near the river."Andre said before he hung up.

"My second day here and there is a zombie attack, feeling home already."Daniel said as he smiled.

Rings of light appeared and he transformed, he had his normal jumpsuit and was ready to fight, but he looked at the mirror and noticed something.

"My hair is different."He said; his hair was white and long, not fiery like it was before.

He then turned intangible and flew up.

* * *

When he arrived he noticed the zombies were trying to enter a van, with a small explosive blast he cleared the area around the van, the zombies were thankfully slow but that wasn't the problem.

A blast of energy threw Daniel at a tree, he looked away and saw a strange zombie, he had robes and his body was partially eaten.

"So I shouldn't get bitten."Daniel said as he got up.

"Life is wasted on the living, we will get it back."The undead wizards said as he pointed his staff towards Daniel.

The first zombie that reached Daniel was took a punch and was thrown towards a tree, in which he fell apart, most of the zombies are only bones and some are not even human.

"You dare to oppose us, we are the beginning and the end we are death."The wizard said as he blasted Daniel again; he could do nothing since the van was behind him so he braced.

The explosion knocked many zombies away but Daniel wasn't hurt.

"That should have killed you…"The wizard said.

"You can't kill a ghost."Daniel said as a duplicate he made took the man's bone scepter and broke it, the zombies collapsed and the man started to collapse as well.

"Impossible, the living couldn't touch the scepter…"He rasped.

Daniel rolled his eyes; he had already said he was a ghost.

"It is alright most of the dead are gone."He joked.

Andre and Elisa left the van with other people in robes, they were glancing around a the bones and at the damage made to the area, the blast the undead wizard used were not weak, when he was blasted he could feel the three he hit crack, and the tree was very thick, there was a crater where he was blasted again and…

"Why are there two of you?"Elisa asked.

"Oh, he is a duplicate, hang on."Daniel said as he commanded it to come back and they fused into one being again.

"Amazing."She said as she got a notebook and started to scribble on it.

He could see that they all had scratches on their clothes; he noticed the scared looks of the wizards.

"You do realize he is a ghost right?"One of the wizards said."Most of the powerful ones cause a lot of trouble."He finished.

"I am aware, I went to Amity Park before, and it is a very dangerous place."Daniel said."Part of the reason I left."He finished.

The wizards were still keeping a safe distance from him; he couldn't blame them he knew how dangerous he could be…

"Were you planning on raising the dead to take over the world or that was unexpected to you too?"Andre asked.

"We were just having a meeting, we never do the ritual we just study them but I guess he took it too far."The oldest wizard said.

"Did he have a family?"Daniel asked.

"We…don't know…"The oldest one said.

"Was he mentally stable?"Daniel asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"We…don't know."The oldest one said looking away.

"You accepted someone you are not sure is mentally stable into your group…"Daniel stated.

The wizards winced at that.

"Just be careful in the future, don't just accept anyone in your group you might get bad people."Daniel said.

He walked towards the van and looked over it, there were a lot of scratches and dents over it; he looked inside and saw old books and scrolls. He eyes some and recognized the ancient languages in it, Vlad had learned Latin and some other languages to understand old books; he had used the ghost library, as long as he didn't steal anything he wouldn't be stopped by the Ghost Writer.

'The dead are the end of all, and death brings new life, to cleanse this sinful world the sinners the live must perish.' A scroll said, he understood nothing of the strange circle and the runes inside it but he could understand what it was meant to be.

"Is this the scroll the guy used?"Daniel asked.

"Yes, he told us he had discovered what it said but instead of translating it he used the spell."One of the wizards said.

"It is written 'The dead are the end of all, and death brings new life, to cleanse this sinful world the sinners the live must perish.' It is a basic code in Latin."He informed the wizards.

"You know it?"They all asked.

"It is a long story but yes, I have searched for certain artifacts that used similar codes with dead languages, but I think it is best to hide this."Daniel said as he handed it to the leader of the wizards.

He in turn handed it to the couple.

"We have seen you in action before, you protect this city, this scroll will be safer in your hands."The wizard said."If you need our help you can call us, just don't give away our…hobby."The man said.

The couple nodded and looked at the scroll.

"You have a lot of talents don't you?"Andre said.

Daniel just smiled and they got in their car, he transformed back when he entered and they went back to their house.

* * *

"So you are still not at full power."Elisa asked as they stored the scroll.

"I don't think so, I can do more than I could yesterday but being in my…full ghost form is tiring."He hadn't felt it until he turned into his 'human' form.

"Fascinating, thank you for helping us, it would be hard to get out of that without your help."Elisa said.

"I am glad to be of use; does that kind of thing happen often?"Daniel asked.

"Yes, but you get used to it, extra-dimensional beings, demons appear every once in a while."Andre said.

"So it is like Amity Park but it has more variety? I can live with it."Daniel said.

"Why did you leave? You were very vague."Elisa asked.

"…the ghost hunters don't really care what ghost they hunt, any ghost to them is the enemy and that is kind of bad if you want to exist."Daniel said with caution.

"Is it even possible for them to harm you? You without your full power were capable of dealing with the zombies and a crazy wizard."Andre said.

"They have weapons meant to harm ghosts, even if you are intangible they can hit you, some ghosts can't survive one shot from them like normal apparitions as you call them, which is the reason they don't exist in there anymore, the ghost hunters got them all."Daniel said.

"That is not a good idea, if they push the ghosts that far the ghosts might push back, do the ghosts have governments?"Elisa asked.

"Some do, but the ones that have organized governments don't try to go to the human world they have no reason to do that."Daniel thought about his friends."They have nothing against humans in general and most are wise."Daniel told them.

They started to take notes again; he chuckled as he looked at their enthusiasm to know more and more about ghosts.

"Well we are going to the woods again, we got word that some undead got loose and we have to deal with that."Andre said as he walked towards a locked wardrobe.

When he unlocked it Daniel's eyes widened, they had a big arsenal there, pistols, machine guns and…was that a grenade launcher? Crossbows and swords were also present.

"Where did you get that many weapons?"Daniel asked.

"Here and there, most of the guns came from the people that try to capture supernatural creatures to get money, and also some government agents that tried to capture Medusa."Elisa said."She usually doesn't do anything to people she just lives in her small cottage deep in the woods but they caused quite some damage attacking her."She got one of the normal bows.

"Didn't they all crumble after I broke the scepter?"Daniel asked.

"No they are different, the undead that exist for a long time will eventually become self sufficient, they can't turn other into zombies anymore but they will continue to roam the woods, they appear every once in a while."Elisa said.

"Do you want me to go with you; I might be able to help."Daniel said.

"Sure if you want, we don't want to overwhelm you with work just yet so we are starting slow and besides you will start school soon."Elisa said.

"And grab a weapon, your powers are good at that but you should be prepared fight without them."Andre said.

Danny grabbed a sword, he always wanted to try one, Vlad knew a bit about swordfight but he wasn't a master and didn't use it very often, they told him to get a crossbow too and he did; this might be very interesting.

* * *

Zeke was reading the books Karen had, he sneaked into her house and out yesterday and he felt bad about it; at least her parents didn't see him, they were busy…grieving.

"Found anything on you book?"Zeke asked.

"Yes, there are several summoning rituals, but none I could find here seem likely."Karen said; she could turn the pages if she focused enough but it was tiring so she sometimes asked him to do it.

"…anything relating to vampires?"Zeke asked.

"There is a ritual to create vampires but the results seem…bad when they aren't done properly."She said hesitating."Apparently the new formed vampires created by this are feral, and remain like that for a long stretch of time."She said.

"You think it could be it?"Zeke asked.

"It is hard to say, not much is known about the rituals, and the ones they found were the ones that failed, almost everyone died and the one that they thought was turned was either shot by the police and then vanished."She said.

"How?"Zeke asked.

"Do you think the government would let out that vampires exist, those books are rare, they are sold in exclusive places in the world to only paranormal researchers can buy them."She said.

"How come my parents never talked about it?"Zeke asked.

"Who are they?"Karen asked."You said they were researchers but never said their names."She asked.

"Andre and Elisa Soris, they tried to publish a few books and articles but-"He noticed Karen was frozen."You there Karen?"He asked as he moved his hand in front of her eyes.

After about three minutes she yelled making him jump.

"They are THE Soris, the couple that had the largest compilation of studies on the supernatural?"She flew up towards him

"…yes…they are famous like that?"Zeke asked; he ignored them for years.

"They are not part of the group I am but their books are the best, I can't believe they are your parents, how did no one in school talked about…oh."She noticed what had happened.

"They notice and…it was not pretty."Zeke said.

"Sorry I was…I think I fainted of surprise I mean, your parents are one of the best researchers, they use the scientific method to understand things that no one tried before; after the Fentons they are the leading experts."She said.

"I heard about the Fentons, I am reading their books, they seem to be partially incorrect."Zeke said.

"What do you mean?"Karen asked.

"They say ghosts are not sentient and react in a limited range of emotions, you are a…existing contradiction to that, you were like that before but now, you are just like me."He told her.

"…I didn't notice that I mean, I still think, the book said ghosts can't do that."She said as her mind raced.

"So they never encountered a sentient ghost."He concluded.

"Or they did and killed it before noticing it, they captured ghosts to extract material and experiments, they…oh god."She said as she realized the implications.

"That would be bad, inhumane even but they probably would have no idea."Zeke said.

"We have to focus on this first, we can…I don't know send them a letter later."Zeke said.

Karen nodded and looked at her book again, she was becoming worried with something, Zeke could see.

"Do you think your parents would do that to me? Experiment on me."She asked scared.

"I don't think they have the equipment needed, but…I can't say it is impossible because…I haven't talked to them much."Zeke said.

Zeke looked at the book and let out a sigh.

"I mean having them as parents was…difficult, they used to be more contained before, not deeply involved in their profession but then…"He looked forward as he remembered that day.

They had gotten home after being away for hours, they didn't tell him what happened, they never did but they stopped acting normal, they tried to make a presentation telling the city about the supernatural, that the storm that happened that night was not natural, everyone knew he was their son and he became a target, the child with the parents that said that a cult had tried to destroy the world.

"I believed them because I knew it had happened, my house got trashed by…something and I began researching from there, I eventually discovered the cult and their attempt to open a portal to some dimension, some things got in before they closed it."Karen said.

"I know I heard them complaining about that, they never noticed what happened at home after that, I bet they don't know Carla is in a cult or even vegetarian, they didn't notice my friends stopped coming over and I have been miserable ever since, they are too focused their research and…they forgot us."Zeke said."Before you appeared I had no one to talk to, I ignore them, I don't call them to school unless I have to, they have no idea what is happening anymore."Zeke confided to Karen.

"What about your sister?"Karen asked worried.

"Why do you think she joined that cult? She suffered even more than I did I had a few friends she had none, when she found the cult she didn't even hesitate."Zeke said as he let out a heavy sigh.

"You sound strangely calm about it…"Karen said awkwardly.

"I have already wasted too much energy being angry at them, I hate it, their research, what they put me and my sister through that I wanted to ignore the supernatural existed, as long as I ignored it there was no way it couldn't affect me right? No it can, people die, I know that demons, monsters, vampires even mummies, I know it I still remember what I know about the supernatural, I tried my best to forget it but I can't, it have nothing else to do but read their research again and I can't stand the how interested I am, I tried to convince myself I tried but I can't ignore it."He slammed his hand in the floor."I am just like them, obsessed with the supernatural."He fell back and stared at the ceiling.

"I am sorry I brought you into it…"Karen said as she looked away.

"You brought me out of it actually, don't be sorry, even being scared was better than the state I was in before, the fear was better than nothing."He said.

He felt a cold wave washing over his body but did nothing, he heard Karen let out a sigh and fly back to where she was.

"Even if it is not much you have me…"She said softly.

He looked at her, her eyes were glowing and she had a sad smile on her pale face.

"…thank you…"He said as he closed his eyes.

Karen was waiting for him to get up but she noticed he had fallen asleep, she flew down and looked at the clock in the kitchen; it was late night already. She didn't feel tired she wasn't sure why, she didn't really feel anything.

She noticed he was shivering slightly and she floated towards his bed, she grasped a blanket and using all her strength she dragged it towards him, it took about half an hour to do that but she was happy to have helped, the kid had a rough life…she would try to help, it is the right thing to do.

She flew up to the ceiling and started watching the sky, she didn't sleep so there was nothing else for her to do; she didn't want to read yet, maybe later.

* * *

Daniel was swinging his sword, he wasn't flaying it around but he was sloppy, mostly because he didn't have actual practice.

"How many of those things are there?"He asked.

"We never really figured out, they appear every once in a while, we think they are coming from a portal somewhere in the woods."Elisa said as she reloaded a handgun.

"At least they are not very dangerous, they are really slow."Daniel said as he slashed another.

"Yes, as long as they don't get a jump on someone they are not dangerous but we have to weed them out."Andre said as he bashed another undead, they fall like flies.

"Do you have allies? Like wizards or other researchers?"Daniel asked

"No, our activities are seen as…fringe by the others, we sometimes have a civilian helping but they never help us again they try to live their own lives, some people give us tips on supernatural activities but that is all."Elisa said."We do publish a lot of books, and they seem to sell well, before the government prohibits them, but we can still sell them online."Elisa ran out of ammo again so she bashed the gun on the zombie.

Daniel then switched to the crossbow, since the zombies were just walking corpses he didn't need special ammo to kill them, he pulled the cord with some strain, but was able to fire and hit the shoulder of the zombie.

"We need to work your aim."Andre said.

"I never used a crossbow before; ecto guns sure, a crossbow never."He said as he reloaded, he felt the pain in his muscles; his human form was very real, he would bet he had red blood.

"Do you have any idea how you have a human body like that?"Andre asked.

"No, I think it has to do with…the way I was created."He said.

"Necromancy?"Elisa guessed.

"No, it was a lab accident, involving ectoplasm I think the contact the ectoplasm had with my old body made a mold of sorts so I can take a human form."Daniel guessed; he was half lying since he wasn't a full ghost at the time.

He slashed a zombie but he froze, he felt something near, he wasn't sure what or why.

He turned to talk with the couple but they were more distant now, a hand covered his mouth and he was pulled back, all he saw was the couple zooming away.

He smashed a three and was dazed, he saw three and a half figures now, it was pale he could see, a voice seemed to say something from the tone of voice he assumed it was an evil speech and the figure came near him, he braced himself and punched the figure in the middle, he hit the neck instead of the cheek but he counted that as a win.

"Pathetic human you think you can-"The figure said before a kick made it stagger back.

"And what are you? Another wizard?"Daniel asked now seeing only two of the blurry figure.

"I am an immortal, I am the being that survives through death I am a powerful being a god even."He said as he tried to intimidate Daniel.

"You have to narrow that down it is really not specific, I can imagine at least five things that can be described with that."Daniel said as he started to see more detail.

"Insolence; I can see you are a fool to underestimate something with my power, a being that can survive the eons and see civilizations fall, that saw the life and death of thousands in our lifetime and we are the superior being and you are our cattle."The pale figure said.

Daniel was with a hand on his back, he smiled as he looked at the figure.

"Why are you doing that with your voice, I mean there is no way it is this deep, I bet that hurts your throat."Daniel mocked the man with a grin in his face.

"Shut up you fool."The man said with a normal voice as he charged at Daniel.

A normal human wouldn't be able to do much, but Daniel's human form was still superior to normal humans, he placed his hand forward and the man wasn't able to escape the hand that was illuminated with electricity.

The man yelled and rolled his eyes to the back of his head and fell back, Daniel made a small light sphere and tried to take a closer look, he noticed the man was pale and had fangs, sharp ears too. His clothes were something you would see in an office, except they were crispier now.

Daniel grabbed the man's legs and dragged him toward the area the couple was; he had just captured a vampire.

* * *

The man woke up, he was in a room; it was cramped and him being inside a small cell didn't help, he tried to recall what had happened but couldn't.

"How did I get here?"He wondered with his normal voice.

"You tried to suck my blood in the forest."A young voice said.

The man looked at the teenager; he was wearing a mask for some reason.

"Hello Larry, thought it was a good night to go out for dinner?"The boy said; Larry was sure the boy was smiling behind his mask.

"You think that just because you had a taser you can capture me, I am-"He was using his deep voice again as he tried to break the cell but couldn't."What? But I should be able to break it easily."He was more confused now.

"Vampires are strong yes but not that strong, that cell is more than enough to hold you now tell me how you became a vampire."The boy demanded.

"I was always one, I am the vampire lo-"He wasn't able to finish what he said because Daniel sprayed water on him.

"You expect holy water to work on a pure blood vampi-"He was sprayed again but this time the water hit his eyes."Agh! That stings, how? It shouldn't work."He yelled as he clamped his eyes shut.

"It water with lemon, it works with anything."Daniel smiled."Now no gloating, no ego stroking, no stroking in general just answer the question."Daniel said as he leveled the small spray bottle toward the vampire.

"Alright alright just don't spray that in my eyes again."He pleaded as his voice turned back to normal."I was turned two months ago."He said.

"By who?"Daniel asked.

"No one, I used a ritual to turn into one, vampires are powerful and I am one now, better that you pathetic hum- I stopped I stopped."He retreated as Daniel aimed at his face again.

"Are there any others?"Daniel asked.

"Yes but they are a bunch of dicks, they said I was not useful to them so they didn't accept me into their group, they should have I am a vampire."He said outraged.

"Wow, vampires have outcasts as well, figures."Daniel said as he nodded."How often do you need to feed on blood?"Daniel asked.

"All the time for we are- I don't know I don't know."He started to sound villainous but was cut short by the threat of water with lemon in his eyes again.

"So you tried to hunt me not knowing if you even need to, are you really that eager to kill people?"Daniel asked.

"I am superior to you, I am a vampire."He declaimed.

"Yes you are a vampire I know just tell were you got the spell."Daniel asked.

"It is hidden in my lair."He said smiling.

"We went to your apartment already and got it under your bed, alongside a disturbing amount of adult magazines; I hope you were using them as a decoy."Daniel said as he shuddered and the vampire blushed a bit."Where did you get the scroll?"Daniel asked.

"I will never tell you my secrets."He said.

"Really?"Daniel asked.

"Really."The vampire looked at Daniel fiercely.

* * *

"So how did you get him to talk?"Andre asked as he placed the man in his bed.

"That was easy, I grabbed a few more lemons and squeezed them in the bottle and threatened to spray it on him until he talked, adding a bit o salt helped a lot too."Daniel said."The hard part was getting him to shut up; he never killed anyone, and wasted a ton of money in the ritual, so he is not dangerous."Daniel said.

"When life gives you lemons right?"Elisa joked smiling.

"Yes, you mix it with water and salt to make some food, or interrogate a vampire."Daniel said."I can't believe that worked."He laughed.

"Good thing his transformation was easy to revert."Andre said.

"Yes, but there are others and they might actually be dangerous, he said certain vampires didn't accept him among their ranks."Daniel said as he looked at the man.

"We never had problems with vampires before but if this is a sign we might have to look into it, but we have to go home now, you have class tomorrow."Elisa said.

"But I was traumatized by the scary vampire."Daniel said as he pretended to look afraid.

"You mocked him the whole time and tortured him with lemon, you were not afraid for one moment."Elisa said as she looked at his eyes.

"Fine, let's go then; I hope there is still some soup left."Daniel said as he gave up the hope to escape school.

"Don't worry I am sure you will be fine, just don't use our powers in there and don't harm anyone."Elisa said.

"I can't even maim anyone?"He joked; the shocked looks were a bad result."I am joking, don't worry I know I can't bring attention towards me, I have been under the aim of the government before, it is not a nice thing."He said to calm the couple down.

"Sorry we are just tired and didn't notice it, let's go home then."Elisa said.

Daniel made a mental note to make them sleep more, he knew how the lack of sleep could bring problems and they were parents, they more responsibilities than he had before, he sat on the car and looked at the starry sky as they drove back to the house.

* * *

 **I wrote two chapters but I decided to leave the other for later, it will be chapter five, other than that I am glad you are enjoying the story but I have a question.**

 **Where did you say there was a story like this, I got the idea for the boy seeing ghosts from Legend Quest of all things, if there is something like it I want to see it.**


	3. School and Research

Daniel had overslept and lost the chance to get the bus, if he was a normal human that would have been a problem; he flew invisible towards the school.

Now a girl was trying to show him around, she would have been a good guide if she wasn't so shy.

"A-and there...is the library."She stammered as she pointed towards a door.

It was sad and adorable to see her, she had one of her green eyes covered with her dark hair and was very pale; she made him thought on a shy Sam, except this girl seemed more goth since she somehow wore more black than Sam, while Sam had some dark purple in her clothes this girl didn't.

"Thank you for the tour…what is your name?"I asked and regretted as she flinched.

"Sorry I- my name is Wendy…what is yours?"She asked not looking me in the eye.

"Daniel, it was nice to meet you, bye."Daniel said as he waved at her and went to his own class.

He wasn't sure why the girl was like that, he saw her talk to others without any problem but when she saw him she froze, maybe she was shy because of how he looked, he wasn't the dream boy but he was a little attractive, his teenage half wouldn't believe that but his older half knew he was, he was a teenager once and understood the insecurities, sadly that didn't help him that much.

He wasn't forced to introduce himself since the teachers were behind schedule and they needed the classes so he just started taking notes, he wouldn't have any problem with the subjects but it was good to be prepared.

"I heard he is related to the weird kid."A girl whispered somewhere in the class.

"I bet he thinks the boogieman is in the corner."Another one laughed.

Daniel ignored them; he had memories of two lives being in high school, one he was an outgoing teen, another he was an outcast so he knew he shouldn't feel anything…

But just because he knew that would happen it didn't mean he didn't care, he knew it was not important but he still felt lonely with that, that was strange since he was technically two people but he was different from the two, he is a synthesis of the two not the two in one body it is different.

'I am not them, I am my own person.' Daniel repeated on his mind to take his mind out of that.

The next class he had he saw Zeke, he was looking at the board but Daniel knew he wasn't paying attention.

"I remember they were playing with me, it was a game for them to chase me."Karen said.

He scribbled something in his notebook and tapped it with his pencil; his ghostly companion looked and responded.

"I am not sure they are the same from that case a few decades ago, they were more feral from what we saw."She said making him nod slightly.

It is interesting how the two are having a conversation like that in the middle of a classroom, who would have noticed that, as far as everyone was concerned he was just writing random things in his notebook, nothing really suspicious.

"Mr. Soris, could you repeat what I just said."The teacher; a man whose body remembered Jack's.

Karen turned towards the teacher and told Zeke what to say, the teacher frowned.

"Stop scribbling on your notebook and pay attention to class, you might have known this time but you missed a few of the details."He said turning to the blackboard.

"You better focus on class we can talk later."Karen said.

He nodded but didn't say anything.

Daniel was storing some of his books in the small locker; he was not paying much attention to his surroundings, so he didn't notice the heavy footsteps behind him.

"So you are the new creep?"A voice said behind him but he didn't hear it, he was lost in thought.

After a few moments the tall jock scoffed.

"What's the matter you are too much of a coward to turn and face me?"He taunted Daniel to no effect.

People in the hallway are staring at the boy, he is still sorting his books calmly, before the jock can say anything Daniel closed the locker and turned only to see the tall jock, he remind him of Dash and Greg, Greg was a school bully Vlad knew.

"Hello?"Daniel asked.

"So now you are hearing?"The jock crossed his arms.

"I wasn't paying attention did you ask me anything?"Daniel asked politely.

"Are you the new creep of the school?"The tall teenager said as he gazed into the eyes of the smaller teen.

"I don't know; I just got here I don't know how I am compared to everyone else."Daniel said as he turned and walked away."I will see you around."He turned in the hallway.

The jock wasn't sure what had just happened, everyone he stared at like that would be afraid, why was that kid not afraid?

"What you looking at?"He asked looking around him and everyone rushed to leave his sight."I will be seeing you kid, I will."He clenched his fists as he looked at the hallway.

"You shouldn't challenge Alex like that."Wendy said as she appeared besides Daniel.

"I didn't challenge him I just…oh he is a bully isn't he?"Daniel smacked his face as he realized what he had just done.

"Yes, he usually picks on the new kids but he sometimes is messing with us all, are you sure you will be okay?"She asked now worried, why was she so calm now?

"Thank you for caring but he is not the first Jock I had to deal with I know what to do."Daniel said as he walked, soon he turned opened a door and entered.

"Why did you enter the janitor closet?"She asked.

"He can't bully what he can't see."Daniel said.

"Are you going to spend your lunch period there?"She asked.

"Oh right, food."He said as he opened the door and left."I will go get food and come back here."He explained as he marched toward the cafeteria.

"He is weird."Wendy said as she looked the boy.

* * *

Zeke was hearing Karen to explain more things about the cases she read as he slept, he felt lighter for some reason; he had a friend now, after so long he got a friend.

'Do you think we can stop them on our own?'He sketched.

"No, they are too strong and we have nothing useful to defend ourselves."She said as she stared at him.

'Then what should we do if we disco-'His notebook as whisked from the table by Alex.

"Whatch'you writing freak?"He asked as he looked at the book.

"Writing dialogue, to keep my mind clear."Zeke said.

"Figures someone like you would be doing something like that; you don't have anyone else to talk to you talk to a notebook."He said as he laughed.

"Why are you talking to me then? Even you know I don't care anymore."He had bothered him until he stopped reacting.

"Can't I talk to my buddy?"He asked as he handed Zeke the notebook back.

"Alex we are not friends, we haven't been friends for years and you know it what do you want?"Zeke asked as he closed his notebook.

"How come you never told me you had a relative?"He asked.

"What are you talking about?"Zeke asked.

"I heard the new kid is a relative of yours."Alex said.

"I don't know him, never seen him before."Zeke said.

"Weird, he is still a creep though."Alex said as he walked away.

"What do you think that was about?"He said out loud.

"I don't know, want to check it out?"She asked.

Zeke shook his head and continued to eat his lunch.

He got to his class and noticed a boy, he looked at the boys eyes and flinched, they were reddish for a moment but they turned blue, he walked to his chair and sat down.

'His eyes were red for a moment.' He wrote as he looked at the teacher.

"You sure?"Karen asked making him tap the yes he had written on the top of the page.

"I don't feel anything from him, I think."She said as she phased the desk and approached the boy.

When she got near him he tensed, Zeke watched as she placed a hand in his shoulder and it didn't phase through him.

Karen looked around him and looked confused, the boy didn't acknowledge her while she moved near him; she floated back to her chair and was confused.

"He ignored me."She said.

"He can't see you."Zeke whispered.

"He can see me he just ignored me, when my hand went near his face he flinched and he stopped writing, he knows I am here."She said as she looked at Zeke.

Zeke glanced at the boy and was able to notice he had just turned forward; he was looking at them he knew she was there.

He wasn't sure what the boy knew but he felt he could be dangerous; he started writing on his notebook again.

'We will follow him after school he must be up to something, and he is not human, human eyes don't change color like that.' He wrote as he glanced at the other teen.

* * *

Daniel was being followed, Karen and Zeke were following him, he didn't want to lead them to danger and he is going to the wizards meeting place so he has to escape them without leaving any trace of him.

He turned and turned as he walked in the street, he looked over his shoulder and the shadows of the other teen alerted him of their presence.

"They are persistent."Daniel said as he noticed an alleyway, he turned in it and became invisible, he flew up and waited.

"Where is he?"Karen asked as she entered the alley.

"I don't know he entered here we both saw it."She said.

"Do you think he saw us?"Zeke asked worried.

"He might, we will have to look more into it later, let's go home."Zeke said.

Daniel watched as the two left, he nodded, they were suspicious of him and he didn't like that, he wanted to keep his secret from most but he wasn't going to be able to do that for long.

He floated to the roof and transformed, the Soris told him to do a thing for them; he was to take many artifacts the Soris had found for the wizards to check, they were going to do it but they were too exhausted from the last mission, they went while he slept and got hurt fighting some form of goblin or orc.

Strangely enough he found the wizards in the same clearing.

As he landed he was faced with several staffs pointed at him.

"Oh, it is you, what do you want ghost?"The leader said.

"The Soris wanted me to bring you some things, we encountered a vampire yesterday and we got this scroll, we decided to see if you knew anything about its origins."Daniel said as he handed the scroll to the leader.

"It is a basic species change ritual, not really rare but difficult to perform correctly."He said as he looked at it.

"We turned the guy back into a human using it, is there any chance he will change into a vampire again."Daniel asked.

"You guys didn't get rid of him? I thought they were hunters I mean they are hunting supernatural creatures aren't they?"The wizard asked.

"They don't hunt supernatural creatures, they just study them otherwise they wouldn't have asked me to help them."Daniel said."Besides I know how people that hunt ghosts are and they are nor like the Soris."He said as he looked somber.

"You speak of the Fenton's don't you Phantom, you look different."The elder said.

Daniel glared at the men, he knew about him and who he once was.

"So that's why you were suspicious of me?"Daniel said.

"You kidnapped the Mayor and stole a lot of money we keep tabs on things like that, we don't trust you."The elderly man said.

All the other wizards were looking at Daniel, ready to attack if it was necessary.

"The first time I was set up by another ghost, and the second time I was being mind controlled by a magical object and…I am not who I was before, this is a new leaf, and I am not Danny Phantom anymore I am Daniel Plasmius."Daniel said calmly not to make the wizards attack him.

"So you won't try to cause trouble in our city?"The elder wizard asked.

"If I wanted I would, I have no reason to do so."Daniel said.

The elderly wizard then told him to follow him, they entered a room, and Daniel saw a woman, she had white hair and was sat near a crystal ball, she opened her violet eyes and saw him, slowly her eyes widened.

"You found the destroyer?"She asked slowly.

"So it is him, the one that is dangerous and will see that the world is destroyed?"The wizard said.

"Not yet, he is too young."She said."The destroyer is older than he is and is not in the human world."She closed her eyes and returned to her position.

The wizard was confused, she made a prophecy about a being destroying the world but now the one she described is not the one? He glanced at the ghost and was surprised, he was scared, his eyes wide with fear and his mouth agape.

"…he shouldn't exist anymore…I am not him I am different…"He said as he started shaking.

He crouched down and sat on the floor, holding his legs with his arms, he didn't look like the ghost that could destroy the world he looked like a normal teenager.

"What are you talking about?"The elder wizard asked.

"HIM, he still exists…he shouldn't I didn't turn bad he should have stopped existing."The boy said as he sat down.

"Who is him?"The wizard asked.

"In a world I lost everyone, and when I became me my sadness and anger took over, I destroyed the world and twenty years from now only one city remained and it too fell as he attacked…"Daniel said as he stood up.

"But this time it was different, he wasn't like he was before, and his friends and family didn't die and he wasn't his enemy, they had become friends and bonded as they were trapped and when they merged they didn't fight each other, they truly fused into me."Daniel said.

The wizard was about to ask the boy but the boy held his hand up.

"Danny Phantom fought his future evil self, and he won but just barely and because of luck, when I became myself I was scared I would be like him but I was not I am not Phantom and I am not Plasmius, I am someone else the destroyer you speak of is my alternate self, what I could have been…but don't worry if he appears I will defeat him."Daniel said.

"You said you barely defeated him, how can you be sure you can do it?"The wizard asked.

"I used a power he took twenty years to learn, I have improved more than he had, we are different, you don't have to worry about me turning against you."Daniel said.

The wizard wasn't sure why the ghost was acting like that but he felt he was sincere.

"Very well, she said you are not there yet so we don't have to kill you…again, we will not be hostile any longer are there any more things they want us to see?"The elder asked.

Daniel grabbed the other artifacts he had and began giving them to the wizard; he would need to talk with the Soris about his alternate self.

* * *

Zeke was researching more with Karen; he had finished his homework first as she demanded him not to sacrifice his grades to help her, he agreed and now he was looking at the rituals they had recorded.

"It uses a fair amount of blood but it needs far too much from what it says."He said as he analyzed the strange circle.

"Yes so it is not what they might be using, what about that one, it requires less blood."She said as she pointed towards the other image, he grabbed it and made a small sketch of it and analyzed it.

"It uses little blood but it needs a lot of rare things, and they are very specific things."He said as he went over it.

"I think it would be easier to ask her, since there is no safe way to track the vampires that killed me you can't do anything about that but your sister is someone that is in danger, especially if they find her."Karen said.

"She won't tell me, she never does I asked before, I don't know when she goes out she just sneaks out when I am not looking she is careful about that."Zeke said as he looked at the next picture.

"You want me to follow her; she wouldn't know I am following her."Karen proposed making him freeze.

His hand impacted his face as he groaned for not thinking about that before.

"Alright you do that I will see if I can find anything here."Zeke said embarrassed.

Karen went to his sister's room and he stayed alone in his room, he looked over the rituals and tried to see anything that made sense. She seems to remove blood and she became vegetarian recently for some reason what is going on?

"She became vegetarian some time ago but she was pale ever since before, she seemed to be tired everyday and very irritable…she also had a limp or bruise sometimes I was always worried it was a boyfriend or something but it wasn't."He whispered out loud.

"And now I am talking to myself, I really am too lonely."He laughed at himself.

He looked at the pictures until his eyes began to hurt and was nowhere near having identified any blood ritual, he got up and went downstairs to get some water, he drank it and looked around; he could see the kitchen even with no lights on, the light that came from the windows was enough.

He was filling another cup when he saw something moving near him, he looked at the blur and made out two red lights that disappeared, he was worried now; he felt something near a ghost as he felt something coming near him he became nervous, he looked around and soon time seemed to go slow, he was shaking when he felt the thing was near him and jumped when the water stopped flowing, he looked at the tap and it had turned, he felt the ghost leaving and it soon disappeared.

He was hyperventilating now; it was right there, and it turned off the tap.

He ran towards the bookshelf and looked for the Fenton's book, he grabbed it and went upstairs; he started looking for their phone but stopped, he looked at the book and remembered how they are likely torturing sentient beings, he wasn't sure he should call them.

He sat down and started to calm himself down, he is going to think logically about it. He saw a supernatural creature, a ghost most likely, it had red eyes and became invisible when he saw it, it didn't want to harm him or it could have done anything to him but why was he at his home? Was it because of his parents or was it just a coincidence?

He then remembered the other teen, Daniel; he saw a similar red in his eyes for a moment, what was he then? Ghosts can't look that human…probably…so how he is so human, he breathes and is solid, his body doesn't glow he looks like a human.

He opened the books and searched for an answer, he needed to know.

'Ghosts are incapable of mimicking human bodies, they cannot ingest human food nor process it; they are not human in any way shape or form other than their human like appearance that is deceiving.' He read.

"That is not completely correct but go on."He said out loud.

'After years of research all we can do now is improve our technology and prepare for our first expedition to the ghost dimension, seeing the ghost will be at their strongest there we must be prepared, no human has ever seen it before and it is unknown what could be there..' He read.

Zeke was not happy about that, the book didn't answer his question about ghost pretending to be humans in depth, they just said they could posses someone but the signals are clear the ghost will have its eye color imposed over the possessed and their voice is different, their speech will be similar to the way the ghost speak, the pauses and things like that.

He wondered if he could look for Daniel in a computer but he remembered he didn't know his last name, as he looked around his room he tried to think what to do now, a ghost was in his house and that never happened before…well not a ghost he didn't really knew and invited over.

He shook his head and tried to look for more information in the book, he still wanted to know how he should help Karen to be more powerful, and by extension solid and capable of interacting with the world like she did when she was alive, plus having ghost powers.

But would she enjoy that? Would she try to talk to her family now that they had just made her funeral? Would that open a wound on them or would they be glad she was…back?

He hadn't thought about that side of the issue, they knew she was dead and would accept it, seeing her as a ghost could be bad for them to say nothing of the shock or even the fear they could be feeling after all Karen was scary, the white glowing irises she has are very disturbing to look at and he still jumps when she appears silently.

"I couldn't follow her."A voice said behind him making him jump."Sorry I should have announced myself."She apologized.

"It's fine but how did she do that? Can't you be following her through doors and walls?"Zeke asked.

"I followed her but she started walking on circles, and then sent a message on her phone, I don't know what language she said but after that she walked towards a building, I tried to enter but I couldn't, it was like there was a shield around the building."She said.

"…she knew you were following her, and whoever she warned was able to stop you from coming near her."Zeke said.

"Things are getting complicated, did you find anything here?"She asked.

"No, but I did see Daniel here, he is a ghost."Said Zeke.

"But he is human, he could see me but…I should have noticed it."She said surprised.

"I saw him and felt him, he was dangerous I could feel it, your presence is faint at that distance but I could feel him from far away when I focused."Zeke said as he opened the book the Fenton's had written."I have some money saved, I was going to buy a computer but this is more important, I will buy an ecto weapon; they sell them and I can afford the cheapest one."He said.

"Are you sure you want to spend that much money?"Karen asked.

"If we can't defend ourselves we can't do much, besides if their weapons work on ghosts they might work on other things."He argued.

Karen was in deep thought as she looked down; she let out a sigh and locked her eyes with his.

"I agree but buying a cheap weapon might not be as cost effective, I have some money too, but it is…under my name on the research group and it might be complicated for us to use it."She said.

"You got money in that group?"Zeke asked.

"I researched and received money for some discoveries, did I tell you about the several sampled from creatures from another dimension I found, scales made of a heat resistant material, blood from a species that seems to be a mix between three known animal kingdoms and some things we never had on Earth."She said."Besides there is my lab tha-"She froze for a moment

"You have a lab?"He asked.

"How in the world did I forget about it? No one knows about it besides me and a few friends."She said.

"You had bigger problems recently it is normal to forget things like that, we can go there tomorrow I am tired."Zeke said as he got ready to sleep.

"Yes, sorry I forgot about it then, can you place a few books on the table for me to read?"She asked.

He nodded and placed them on it, turning on the lamp so she could see them; he got in his bed and got ready to sleep.

"Goodnight Karen."He said.

"Good night."She answered as she used all her might to turn the page.

* * *

Carla was worried, the small gem had indicated there was a ghost following her, she had to call someone to help her escape it, who could have sent that ghost to spy on her and why?

"You have any info on the wizards?"Her companion asked.

"From what we know they summoned zombies in the forest, we found the remains of the corpses; we are still working on finding them."Carla said.

"I can't wait for you to recover, my replacement partner has two left feet; it was surprising that the demon was able to hit you like that."He said.

"After being mission control for two months I have more respect for them you know, it is hard to guide people; still my parents didn't notice me."She said letting out a sigh.

"What about your brother, you said he was getting better."The man asked.

"He has been looking happier over the last two days than he had over the last two years, I don't know if it is because he was sick or because he got a friend, it would be strange for me to ask him and I don't want to involve him with these things."She said as she looked down.

She parted ways with her partner and went to the communication room of the group; they had a few people there since they were just a group of young adults and teens.

"Agent Carla, good I have something that might interest you."The Commander said."We managed to track a new being in our city using our spectral radars, it is a high level ecto entity."He said as he showed the data they had gathered.

"Any sightings?"She asked.

"We first detected it near the school, since our equipment was just installed we thought it was a malfunction and did a search through it, when we turned it on yesterday we detected activity in the same area the wizards were, so we believe they might be related to it."The Commander said.

"Then they are becoming more a priority."She stated.

"They were going to be but when they found the body of a paranormal researched in the woods we discovered there is something worse. From what we know she was researching vampires and werewolves."The Commander said.

"I thought we drove them out a long time ago."Carla asked.

"We did but this shows they are returning, don't worry we can handle them now, most of their numbers were cut."He assured her."Now go to the medical room, your treatment must continue."He motioned her to leave.

Carla entered the medical area of the building; she sat on the chair and waited for the medic to appear.

"So the fair maiden has arrived to sacrifice her blood."A man said as he approached her with the needle.

"Cute, you know what will happen it I don't remove it don't you."She said serious, the first few time she found it funny now it was annoying."You need new joke Alan."She offered her arm for him to remove her blood.

He smirked and pricked her arm with the needle, she had done this for a long time, she watched as her blood left her body, a strange shade of crimson, dark and sparkly.

"Is it working?"She asked.

"It seems to work, your body is producing less blood because of your new diet; how are you holding up?"He asked.

"I feel like biting my own fingers sometimes, I miss meat."She said as she looked ahead.

"You know you should use this opportunity to catch up on your studies, you don't want to fail."He told her.

"You did."She told him.

"And I am a not certified medic that works in a secret society; it is not something that will grant me more jobs, even if I made most of my course I failed at the final test."He told her.

"You still saved my life with this treatment, and no doctor would join us."She told him.

"I know but you better have a backup plan, you might not be a hunter forever."He told her.

When he finished removing the blood she was feeling lightheaded.

"Now you will go home, get some sleep."He told her.

As she got home she let out a heavy sigh and slumped towards a wall.

"It is not working is it? I know you changed subject."She looked down at the pavement.

She pushed herself up and walked forward, she had to get home.

Delaying it was her best hope, and she would beat it, she would not let the demon have the last laugh, she had won that fight.

"I still won, no matter what you did."She said out loud as she walked.

Just like she knew Alan was lying, she deep down knew she was too.

* * *

 **Yesterday I watched the 1992 Buffy movie, it is…weird and the slangs sometimes confused me, thankfully it had subtitles in English so I could see them, I will start watching the series soon it seems to be good; or at least it will have good fics since the ones I heard about in TV Tropes sound cool.**


	4. The Hunters

Carla was wearing her combat outfit, it was trench coat and underneath it had stakes, bullets, daggers, knifes, and even explosives, homemade since they didn't have enough money to buy the ones that the military used.

"Is it here Logan?"She asked her partner as they arrived near the suburban house.

The house had many of its red bricks exposed, they were clean and there was no mold or even broken pieces, the house seemed to be in great condition.

"Yeah the guys in the city hall noticed something wrong with the documents and did a test, they found it was too recent, the guy must have come from that portal."Logan said; he is a gruff old man very knowledgeable about monsters and other matters as well, he was sent to evaluate their operation in the city and decided to stick around."So how are things back home?"He asked her.

"My parents are still busy researching, from what I heard they sometimes fight but they are too trusting, the monsters can use that against them."She said.

"You damn right they are, they have been lucky so far if you ask me."He said agreeing.

"Zeke is still feeling bad, I am worried about him."She said.

"He sounds like a good kid; you are a good sister you know, doing your best to protect your family even if it harms you."The man said.

"Thank you Logan."She said.

"We are in position."A voice came from the radio.

"Understood, we are moving in."Logan answered as he pulled out his crossbow.

As they approached the house they could hear the inhabitants speaking to each other.

"You sure you want to paint it with that color, I think it wouldn't fit."A man said.

"Green and gray don't go well together."The other defended himself letting out a huff.

"I bet Lily would like it, she is so much nicer than you I thought we were friends after all we know each other for so long."One whined.

"I know thirteen hundred years is a lot I counted, but even with that in mind I must tell you they don't fit, try purple instead."The man said.

Glass shattering and a loud explosion warned the two to raise and point their crossbows at the figures inside, the two young man were looking at the place the homemade flash bang had exploded temporarily blinding them both, arrows from the crossbows pierced them, they doubled over in pain and soon were surrounded by the hunters.

"I expected demons to be stronger."A hunter said; he was young and had little experience with the supernatural; he was naturally the first one to be hit.

One of the demons even blind was able to pinpoint him and charge, he broke the crossbow with a swing and smashed the hunter in the wall before throwing him blindly at the others, they were expecting that and had knifes in hand, before Logan had the chance to stab the blind demon the other one rammed into him throwing him out a window.

"You are not messing with him."He said now serious.

He grabbed the hand of a hunter and crushed his wrist, grabbing the hunter's knife he threw it at another hitting him in the shoulder. Carla tried to stab him but he dodged, he tried to hit her but she was fast enough to dodge, she landed one kick on his side and jumped back.

"If you leave we will not harm you any further, we just want to live in peace."He said; his eyes now glowing yellow.

"Like we would believe you, we know what happens when you freaks live in our world, death, pain, suffering, they try to bring the apocalypse just like your maker."Logan said as he entered again, he had a gun in his hand now."After we deal with you two we just need to deal with this 'Lucy' you talked about."Logan said pointing his gun to the demon.

"She is human and she doesn't know who we are, you don't have to drag her into this."He pleaded.

Logan pressed the trigger and the demon fell down, he leveled his weapon towards the other one but before he could fire he was tackled, the demon had a wound in his forehead and the bullet was still there, he raised his fist and it went up in flames, he tried to bring it down on the old man but a kick to the head made him miss the hunter's head.

Dazed for a moment the demon jumped up, hitting the ceiling and scorching it, when he fell down he was met with Carla's knife and a small cut was in his cheek, he growled and kicked her making her hit one of the walls, when he turned he noticed the old man was pointing his gun to the other demon, he was on his back with a knife in his ribs and had a look pain in his face.

The gunshot and the sound of a body hitting the floor were heard shortly before an inhuman scream, the room they were in exploded with flames and the two hunters that hadn't retreated were thrown outside by the blast.

The demon walked out the flaming house, his eyes illuminating bright and his skin now reddish, his teeth were now pointier and he had long fangs he was baring towards Logan, wings on his back were now free and on his chest now free of clothes there were several scars.

Before he could reach the man a loud bang was heard, he looked down and saw he was bleeding, the dark blood that seemed to sparkle was flowing from a hole in his chest, two more bangs made him fall to his knees.

"You are not getting him."He heard a voice say behind him.

He looked at the girl, she was hurt and tired; she was looking at him with determination and anger. In a dash he approached her and with one hand he disarmed her and grabbed her by the neck.

He grabbed a handful of his blood with his hand and closed his eyes, when he opened them he pierced the girl's chest with his hand.

"I could have killed you more than once; I could kill you right now. But I have something better."He said with his voice now cold and weak.

She looked at her chest; his hand was where her hearth should be, she saw it started to glow in a dark red color; she looked up at him but was unable to speak.

"They were right, humans are dangerous and they hate us…I could kill you but that is not enough so I will do something worse, your friend killed my friend, I knew him for so long and our long lives were hell where we lived and now we die because of our heritage, you will not escape this."He said as he started to shake.

"Enjoy your new life."He said as the his fist stopped glowing and he removed his hand from her chest, he fell back and she did as well, she saw as other hunters approached but that was the last she saw as everything fade away.

* * *

Carla stood up, she was sweating and breathing heavily, she looked down at her chest and as always there was nothing there, no scars, no proof it had been pierced.

When she woke up after that night she saw no wound either, the hunters said it healed on its own and Alan only discovered there were things wrong when he ran a test on her blood, it was noticed as soon as he saw it and he could confirm.

She was becoming a demon, they were looking for ways to stop it, stopping her body from producing more blood was slowing it down but even now she could feel it, it was inside her changing her. If she doesn't find a way to reverse it she will die, it is their code, they won't allow one of them fall into darkness and she vowed to honor that code.

She walked down the stairs and saw food ready, her brother must have got it ready for her, she smiled as she let go of the dark thoughts in her mind.

She sat and started to eat when something unexpected had happened, her parents walked out of the basement and sat to eat as well.

"Good morning Carla, did we told you about your cousin?"Her mother asked.

She noticed a black haired boy near them; he had a strange expression in his face.

"I never saw him before."She said.

"He is a distant relative; he is attending school with your brother and you now."Her mother said as she pushed him forward."His name is Daniel Soris."She said.

Carla was suspicious, she never heard of him before and her parents didn't mention who his parents were, she would question it but she knew it would be suspicious so she simply shook his hand and checked the small crystal, it was meant to be sensitive to supernatural energy, magic, ghosts and enchanted beings, it didn't seem to be glowing any more than usual, their house had a lot of those energies she would have to try to use it far away from the house.

She was struggling not to stare at the boy he must be two years younger than she is, about the age her brother like her parents had said they were too focused on papers to notice her looking but he knew she could feel it.

"So Daniel how was your first day of school?"She asked."It is not always you start your school year on a Friday."She said.

"It was a strange thing but it was nice, the only bad thing was that jock, I probably made him angry at me because I didn't notice him trying to bully me I mean I had more important things to deal with at the moment."He said; Carla noticed her parents didn't really react to that.

"How did you not notice when…I guess it is Alex, how did you not notice him as he talked to you? He is not really silent."She asked.

"I have dealt with his type before; he is probably going to be annoying."The boy said confirming her suspicions, a normal teenager would be afraid of the large jock.

When they finished eating she went into her room and gathered some of her weapons, she had two stakes and two knifes, coated with silver just in case, she concealed in the jacked she put on and went out, she didn't have anything else to do so she waited for her 'cousin' to leave the house.

After about half an hour he opened the door and left, he was carrying a bag and was walking towards the forest, she followed her as he walked, from far away she was looking at him trying to guess what he was.

'Could he be a vampire? They were supposed to be coming back to the town and some could mind control people…no my parents aren't easy to control they can be really focused on things but that is not good.' She thought as she watched him, he was acting almost normal so he must be a smart one; they are the most dangerous ones.

When he stopped and looked around she ducked, after a few moments she looked again and saw him entering the woods, with the small crystal she looked to see what it could be, there was no glow she was too far.

She went towards the forest and now had a knife in her hand, grabbing a mask from her pocket she got ready to find the boy.

She held her knife in front of her, the stone in her wrist was not glowing in any dangerous form it indicated the natural energy from the forest, as she walked she tried to hear steps but she couldn't.

A brief flash of green from the stone made her lash out, with a fast movement she tried to cut what was behind her however but nothing was there, usually sneaky beings would attack from behind why was he not there.

"Where are you?"She asked out loud huffing.

"You don't look like you should be doing this kind of exercise."Daniel said as he appeared near a tree only to disappear once more as a knife was hurled towards him hitting the three not so far behind him.

She had the other knife and a stake ready, she tried to find him but couldn't, when she looked at the crystal it was glowing bright green. Her knife and the stake were removed from her hands by an invisible assailant, she tried to get another stake but it too was taken when she turned she saw Daniel there.

"This clearly isn't working and you really shouldn't be exerting yourself like this, if I was going to harm you I would have done it a long time ago."He said as he held the knife.

"Who are you and what did you do to my parents?"She asked as she stared at him."Ghost."She spat.

"I did nothing, I simply began working with them recently and they kind of adopted me, I was going to get a few things for them, and deal with some zombies nothing big."He said.

"Leave the body you are possessing."She said.

"This is not a human body I am possessing, my eyes would be red if it was; I thought you were part of a cult why do you have…silver coated knifes and wooden stakes?"He asked.

"I am an agent of the Neo Salem, we are a small cell for now but we protect this town from things like you, unnatural things."She said.

"Great, now I have to worry about a monster hunter club."He said as he looked around.

"Why did you come to our town?"She asked; he hands were now behind her back as she backed toward a three.

"I got here by accident about three days ago, I was in the ghost zone and a portal appeared I did nothing to choose where it took me."He said.

"So you were the one they detected near the wizards."She accused.

"You know about them?"He asked.

"We found the corpses."She said.

"Yeah that was a strange thing, how could they predict that one of them had problems and would try to summon the apocalypse, I still took care of it."He said making her eyes widen.

"You don't look strong enough to fight a power crazed wizard."She said.

"You would be right like this I can't, but that isn't important how about this, as long as you don't try to kill me or anything like that and I don't interfere with your things, I just want to live a normal life."He asked.

"I know what you things do; you worm yourselves into our world to take it."She answered.

"I saved this world more than once I don't want to take it I want to live my life in peace, I just got a chance to live my life and I am going to take it."He said serious.

She still didn't like him he was a ghost, a powerful one it was obvious why was he here, most stayed on Amity Park.

"Why aren't you on Amity Park?"She asked.

He looked sad for a moment and looked away. He seemed to be trying to collect his thoughts when Carla took the opportunity to charge at him and try to grab her knife, but she couldn't touch him, he was intangible but still visible.

"It is not polite to do that, but never mind me listen I don't mean any harm to yo-are you okay?"He asked as he saw her stagger.

Her vision was becoming blurry and she fell down, she tried to turn and look at the ghost but she couldn't see much she saw only it's legs and tried to grab them, the gem in her wrist started glowing bright green before it cracked and went dark green, a blurry ring of light was traveling downwards and his shoes became boots, and everything became black.

* * *

Daniel wasn't sure what had just happened right now, she fainted and fell down, he grabbed her and flew to the Soris house; they weren't there therefore he couldn't do much but check her for injuries, so far he found nothing.

"What happened to you?"He wondered as he saw the scars on her arms, he knew what kind of scars those were."What were you fighting to get…she hunts monsters of course it is dangerous."He said as he paced around, he was in her room and he opened the wardrobe, clothes, shoes, crossbow, arrows, big knifes stakes.

He heard something downstairs and became invisible after he turned into a human and poked his head to see who it was a old man with a pistol was there slowly walking into the house.

Daniel stood silent and watched; the man walked and was always checked to see if there was anyone inside; after a few minutes he put his weapon down and checked on a phone.

"She is here."He said.

He walked upstairs and opened the door to her room, he walked to her side and checked her vitals; he was worried Daniel could see that.

He had let his phone down in the floor as he knelt so Daniel took his chances and grabbed it, he looked for messages and found Carla's message.

'Found hte ghots in forest he sip owerful.' She must have tiped without seeing it but it was still possible to understand what was said she was calling for backup.

He looked at her wrist and noticed the broken gem, which made him look closer and reach for his phone making Daniel place it beside him so he could think he had misplaced it.

"We got a powerful ghost, the detection gem overloaded with its power, get the G.I.W. equipment ready."He said as he dialed someone."It must have been whatever we got on the radar, Carla is alright but she is unconscious, her pupils seem fine I think she fainted because of exhaustion but I don't know how she got here."He said.

Daniel wasn't sure what he could do if she told them who she was he would be found, they would try to capture him and might succeed…he moved near her and flew into her, the man was talking on his phone and didn't notice her squirm a little as the ghost possessed her.

* * *

Daniel had just arrived from his latest adventure and immediately collapsed on the bed, he looked around he had dealt with the hunters in the least violent way he could but he found some things, they had files on the wizards and were planning on attacking them, he would need to warn them to be more careful in the future.

"Daniel you look exhausted you alright?"Elisa asked she had heard him enter and tried to follow him.

"I just…did a lot of things today; I will tell you about it later I have to pass out."He said before he fell asleep.

Elisa was confused what had happened to him, he was powerful she knew how could he had spent so much energy in one evening, they saw no evidence of fights.

* * *

Zeke was walking in the middle of nowhere, the 'lab' Karen had been hidden very well in the forest; he was surprised to find it since it was camouflaged.

"Alright the lock combination is 1887812."She told him.

He pressed the buttons and the door opened, he was amazed at the technology in the place.

"Where do you get energy from?"He asked.

"A special crystal, it charges with solar energy and is very useful, unfortunately it is hard to find it and the ones that are trying to make artificial ones haven't had much success."She said.

There was a computer and several machines he didn't understood there, some he did however and was impressed she got them.

"I thought they didn't make those."He said pointing at a machine.

"They don't but we got the schematics and we had them costume made…since I am a fairly good contributor they founded my research, now go to the computer and order a weapon to be delivered…where can we tell them to deliver it?"She noticed she didn't plan this out.

"We just pick it up later; now let's see if there is a good weapon we can use."Zeke said as he began browsing the website.

"This one looks cool; 'Ecto Blaster ' can be recharged."He said as he saw the green and silver rifle.

"Put it in the cart then."She said.

"Is this 'Fenton Thermos' some form of merchandise?"He asked as he saw the item.

"No I heard about it, it captures ghosts into it put it on the cart."She said as she pointed to the text.

They continued to and more and more equipment as they scrolled trough the list.

"There!"She yelled.

It was a basic ghost studies kit, it was expensive but they probably could use it.

"I will drop the missile launchers then, this might be more useful."He said as he added the expensive thing to their cart.

As they bought the equipment an ectoplasmic tear fell from Karen as she saw her money drain away, she held more back because she knew it was for a good cause.

The rest of their stay there was to teach Zeke more about ghosts and other supernatural things and for him to work on things Karen wanted finished and sent to the others.

As they returned home they both had smiles on their faces, they had never had so much fun working.

* * *

Carla woke up, she felt something in her hand and saw a dark green crystal tied to a small chain, the crystal itself was broken and that made her shiver for a moment but she didn't know why.

She put it in the nightstand and got up she felt hungry now.

"Hey Carla, I made your soup."Zeke said as he saw her.

"Hey Zeke, how are things on school?"She asked happy to see her little brother.

He was taken by surprise by her sudden good mood, but smiled and said everything was fine.

When she started eating the soup she asked him if he could make a meatloaf later, he wasn't sure why she wanted to eat meat now but he complied, she seemed to be in good mood and he liked her more like that.

"She is happy, I never seen her like that before."Karen said as she looked at the older teen.

"Yes what happened?"He asked as she left to go to the library, she hadn't done that for years.

"So she wants to be a biologist?"Karen asked.

"She wanted to but I haven't heard her mention it in years."He said as he ate his soup."She was always curious about how supernatural creatures would work."He said as he looked back on it.

He remembered how they would talk about how a vampire's body would work, when he still liked the supernatural and they would have conversations with their parents so they could explain it to us. Those were good times.

"What do you think happened?"Karen asked.

Before Zeke could say anything someone sat near him, the black and gray hair near him made him jump as he saw Daniel with a serving of soup.

"Morning."Daniel said as he took a sip of the soup.

* * *

 **Sorry the chapter is kind of smaller than usual but I simply couldn't think of anything else I could put in without it being pure exposition, on the next chapter we might have news about a certain people.**


	5. Left Behind

**I can't believe I wrote this almost a month ago, I remembered as I finished this and noticed I would have to write another chapter because following chapter one with this would be rushing the story but now it is time to release it.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Danny Fenton was confused, as the last thing he remembered was going into the portal and then he woke up in the floor, he was tired, hungry and then he noticed his parents close to him, his mind went to the first possibility that came to mind.

"Mom? Dad? Sorry I messed with the portal."Danny said as he stirred trying to get up.

He looked around and noticed Sam, Tucker and Jazz were there too but there was something different about them but he couldn't quite place it.

When they ran towards him and tried to hug the life out of him, he became even more confused as they cried hugging him.

After some time however Sam gasped and yelled.

"We need to find them, if they join forces it could be the end of the world."She said as she remembered something.

"Oh, no I forgot about him. Mom, Dad we need to get the Speeder to hunt the ghosts."Jazz said.

"But with the power they just expend they might not survive the next two hours we don't need to worry."Danny's mom said.

"If they fuse they will become and monster that is capable of destroying the world, it happened in an alternative world we can't let that happen."Jazz explained.

Danny sat up and looked at his parents and friend piling weapons to a floating vehicle he had never seen before; His mother went towards him and told him.

"We need to make sure the ghosts are gone, you and Vlad seem fine but you must be tired, stay here while we go destroy those ghosts molecules!"His mother said fiercely."And there is meatloaf in the fridge for you two, love you."She said as he hugged him.

After they left he was left confused, what was going on?

"Do you know what happened?"The man with white hair asked.

"No, last thing I remembered I was looking into the ghost portal."Danny said.

"So was I, your…parents and I were working on it on college, we were younger and now I find myself as a middle age man."He said as he looked at himself."At least I have a nice suit."He said.

They slowly got up, their legs were shaking a little and they helped each other to go upstairs, they were both hungry.

Danny picked up the meatloaf after getting a knife first, it might be alive if it was his mom that tried to make it, luckily it was not so he didn't need to use it, Danny started heating the food and he sat and waited, he looked at the man whose name he didn't know.

"Your name is…Vlad right?"Danny asked.

"Oh, yes I am Vlad Masters, and your name is?"He asked.

"Danny Fenton…"He said.

A moment of silence and they tried to think what was going on.

"They mentioned ghosts but what exactly happened?"Vlad asked as he tried to understand what had happened.

"Maybe we were possessed, it could explain the amnesia."Vlad said as he tried to remember what had happened before.

"But ghosts don't exist."Danny said.

"Your parents are ghost hunters, of course ghosts exist; did they never show you the apparitions they exist everywhere."Vlad said.

"They said the ones in this city are gone, they hunt them down."Danny explained.

"Why? As long as you leave them alone they are harmless."Vlad said now surprised.

"They said the mayor hired them, I remember them leaving the house and coming back hurt after they hunted them with the first ecto weapons they develop."Danny said, he looked down for a while, he hadn't thought about for a long time, his sister was the one that raised him during that period of time, the years his parents spend waging a war against the apparitions of the city, the money they were paid lasted for a good time but when the ghosts were gone they were forgotten, it was not very different in his school, he was the son of the brave ghost hunters and then he became the freak who's parents saw ghosts where there were no more.

"Interesting, it is rare for a mayor to acknowledge the existence of ghosts, thing must have been bad back then."Vlad said."By the way where am I?"He asked.

"Amity Park, it is still seen as the most haunted city on the country."Danny told him.

A beeping sound made him notice their food was ready and like that he went to get their food, and some water.

"I never felt so hungry before, it hurts."Danny said.

"I have had, there was a time I couldn't afford food in college, before I met your parents, I lived with only water and sometimes some berries I found in the woods, I didn't have much money at the time, I think we haven't eaten in almost two weeks."Vlad told him."They must have tried to force the ghosts to leave our bodies, they don't like weak bodies."Vlad said looking at the meatloaf.

They were eating their food, Vlad told Danny to eat slowly so he wouldn't be sick and they took some time to finish eating it.

"They are still gone, they went to the portal…"Vlad said worried.

"What is beyond the portal exactly, I know it is the ghost world but how does it looks like."Danny asked.

"We never found out, we believed it was something like a random masses of ectoplasm and ghosts floating around."Vlad said placing his hand on his chin.

They went silent of a moment to contemplate what could be beyond the portal; the two humans were now alone, not knowing what had happen they couldn't do much.

"Can you remember anything?"Danny asked.

"No, it is so uncanny, one moment I am twenty and the next I am…I don't even know forty, and I look like my father now."He said as he looked at his reflection on the television screen.

"And I grew, I never noticed it before but I think I am at least a head taller."Danny said.

A knock on the door made them hot up and Danny walked up to it, as they opened they found a couple there, they looked like the usual rich couple and didn't look happy, they were faintly familiar but Danny couldn't quite place it.

"We are here to check on Samantha, where is she?"The women said as she stared at Danny.

"…she went out with my parents; they went…somewhere I couldn't go because I…had to stay with a guest."He tried to string up a lie.

Vlad walked over and tried to help out.

"There is no reason to be worried, just leave your telephone number and we will call you as soon as they arrive."He said making his best to be confident.

"Vlad Masters! I wasn't aware you knew the Fentons, well if you vouch for them then I guess I can trust you, here."The orange haired women said as she wrote the number in a piece of paper using an expensive looking pen, she seemed surprised and scared to see Vlad there.

When the couple left Danny told Vlad to follow him, they went upstairs and Danny sat on his computer. He proceeded to type Vlad's name.

"I can't believe I didn't think on searching your name on the Internet."Danny said.

"How did you get access to the internet?"Vlad asked.

"Everyone has access to it nowadays, and there it is."Danny said as they looked at the story of Vlad.

"I am a millionaire with a lucrative company…oh no."Vlad said as he sat on the bed.

"It doesn't look bad."Danny said.

"I don't know anything about business, it is one of the reasons I didn't go to that course; how am I going to manage all that? What are the passwords I choose?"Vlad said as he clutched his face.

Danny then understood what was happening, the man had done many things but he remembers none, he might as well have nothing since he can't remember anything.

Danny and Vlad were getting along well and by the time the others arrived they simply told Sam her parents had stopped by and then they turned towards the couple and asked.

"What is going on?"They asked.

There was a moment of silence in which they looked at each other trying to think how to explain it.

"This is kind of difficult to explain, we don't know for sure what exactly happened but what we know is…"

* * *

Danny woke up to his first weekend being himself, he had spent almost a month and half away from school and he had to catch up, he also had to get on the level his classes were on, they were one year ahead, he felt sorry for Vlad, he still didn't know how to access his bank account and was staying in the guest room, Sam and Tucker didn't seem to like him.

"Still hard to believe I was possessed for more than a year."Danny said as he worked on his homework.

"I know right? I still have no idea if I will ever be able to leave this house."Vlad said; he had no idea how he would gain access to his assets and his money so he was stuck.

They were talking in Danny's room, Vlad was helping Danny on his homework and catching up, and he apparently likes to teach him.

"Any luck trying to figure out your credit card passwords?"Danny asked.

"None, I tried every TV show I liked, even ones that I might like, did you watch the Radical Wormhole Crew-1 thing? It looks cool."Vlad said as he looked over the boy's book.

"I did I was waiting for the next season and now I have to wait for the reruns and stay away from the internet so they don't spoil me, and the new season of the El Dorado spin off is also out."Danny said.

"You are very good at studying; most teenagers can't dedicate themselves like that."Vlad said as he looked at Danny's progress.

"I need good grades to be an astronaut, I feel like the last year might have harmed my chances towards that so I have to make up for it."Danny said.

"It is a nice goal, being an astronaut, but you should have a backup plan, it is very good to have one."Vlad said.

"Like what? Law? No I don't want that I want to go out there, I want to see what is beyond, even if it is just a little bit of what is out there."Danny scoffed at the idea of doing anything different.

"I meant something like engineering, if you can't fly up there you can make the ship that goes, and one day might be able to go there yourself, I mean look at your parents, they made a inter-dimensional portal using very little resources in the basement, the government must have billions sank in that and don't have even a bolt to show for their efforts." Vlad said."You don't even need a diploma, study on your free time like your parents and I did, we were on physics and we could easily give classes of engineering since we had to learn it to further our research, don't put all your eggs in one basked."Vlad told Danny.

"I…never thought of it that way."Danny said.

"We never see the more simple options when we are too focused on a problem, sometimes we need to look at it in another way, being logical and not emotional."Vlad said."We needed someone to help with the prototype but no one wanted to help us so we had to learn ourselves, it took us a long time to understand that, you can't just sit and wait for someone to help you, you have to go and do something."Vlad said.

"That is very sound advice."Jazz said as she entered the room.

"Oh hello Jazz, I thought you were in the library."Vlad said.

"I was I just got back, and mom and dad asked me to call you, they need help with something downstairs."She said.

"Alright I will go them, you can finish it on your own Danny?"Vlad asked.

"I got it covered you can go."Danny said.

After Vlad left Jazz dropped her smile, she didn't trust Vlad, he was a ghost for years and from what Sam and Tucker told her he hated her dad and loved her mom but he didn't seem to dislike them now, maybe it was the ghost making him feel that way, it would fit what she knew about ghosts, there were very few books about it after all.

"No memories yet Danny?"Jazz asked; she had been asking it every so often, she expected them to remember everything after a few days but that didn't happen they held no memories of the time they were infected.

"No, but I gave up on remembering, I have to study now, Vlad is a good teacher you know."He said.

"Yeah right…Sam and Tucker didn't come over?"She asked.

"They did but they had to go, they spend too much time here last month and their parents got worried, but it is alright I need to study, the first day I got to school I couldn't understand much of what was there and a lot of things happened, like Valerie is not popular anymore, and she said hi to me she never even looked at me before."Danny said as he remembered the strange things that had changed on school.

"I know it must be difficult to be back after so long and it might even be worse to Vlad but just hang on."She said as she hugged him.

"Don't worry I am, I will just let that go and continue living, we just ignored ghosts all our lives, we can continue to do so."He said.

Jazz wasn't sure she could…

She remembered what Phantom had said, she couldn't have helped even if she wanted she knew nothing about ghost hunting she never wanted to, it was an unhealthy obsession her parents had and she hated it. But she now knew she needed to be ready, she only goes to the library to study on weekends, she was on the basement practicing, her mother and her father were teaching her to hunt ghosts, her aim was improving but still was not good.

She wondered if they would need to train Danny too but she didn't want him to be in danger, she was his older sister and she had to protect him.

* * *

Jack Fenton was glad to have his friend back, he and his son were getting along very well, the only bad thing was that he couldn't access his money, he was better off than they were but couldn't access his money so it was no use.

"Vladie my man! Come here we are working in a new shield, it is going to prevent ghosts from entering our portal, and is resistant to techno-kinesis as well."Jack said; Sam and Tucker had told them more about ghosts and ghost hunting, the two children had a lot of knowledge about them and how to hunt them.

"I never expected us to have enough ectoplasm to be able to make weapons with it, remember how hard it was to find it; most people couldn't notice what it was."Vlad said as he looked at the glowing material.

He had learned more in this week than they had in three semesters working together, he was surprised the technology to see and even hunt ghosts had gone a long way; he would read his friend's books every so often, he was amazed to what they found out but there was one thing that made him upset, ghosts apparently weren't sentient from what he could understand.

Ever since he was a child he wanted to speak to the dead, mostly because of his grandmother, she was someone he loved dearly and she died too soon, he started his research because of that.

He looked at the portal; it had made him loose twenty years…and yet he had hope that the ghosts could be like people that they were in certain way people.

By the time he was getting ready to leave the basement both his friends had left, he stayed to take a look at their data, he was almost falling asleep but he heard something knocking, he looked around and tried to find the source, the knocking was heard again.

He looked at the portal, he wondered what was there. He approached the metal doors; the shield wasn't ready but the metal alloy that had ectoplasm infused in it was enough to hold back ghosts.

"Danny you there?"A young girl's voice asked.

Vlad wasn't sure why but the voice was familiar, he walked towards it and asked.

"Are you a ghost?"He was curious.

"Who are you, shouldn't Danny be there? He usually dumps ghosts out at this hour."The muffled voice said.

"He is sleeping upstairs, but who are you?"Vlad asked.

"I am Dani, listen can you open there are some goons chasing me."She said.

"Goons?"He asked.

"I apparently am breaking several rules of the Ghost Zone, but please open they are getting closer and they are too many."She was sounding more worried now.

Vlad wasn't sure, he walked towards the gun shelves and grabbed a simple pistol, he had practiced once or twice, he then pressed the button to open the door and a white and black blur flew in and told him to close the door.

He pressed a button to close the door but a glowing police baton appeared, a ghost pushed the door and tried to get in but Vlad shot it until it fled back, he turned towards the ghost that had entered.

"Thanks for the save…"She froze when she saw him.

"Are you okay?"He asked.

"What are you doing here? What did you do to Danny?"She asked as she charged a blast.

"Nothing I swear I was just reading some things in the…how do you know Danny?"He asked.

That made her confused for a moment, and unfortunately that moment was enough for her exhaustion catch up to her and she fainted.

Vlad watched as the girl fell down and a ring transformed her in a human, he immediately recognized the phenomena, it was the transformation they said he and Danny had, he wasn't sure what to do, he took the girl in his arms and took her to his room, he laid her in the bed and tried to think on what to do.

He went to Danny's room and woke him up, he didn't want to do that but he felt he should, she was asking for him.

"What happened Vlad?"Danny asked as he looked at the older man.

"There is a ghost in the house."Vlad summarized rather badly.

Danny's eyes winded for a moment but he didn't scream because Vlad put his hand over his mouth.

"She was asking for you and was being chased by another ghost so I got her inside, but she fainted and turned into a human girl."Vlad said.

Danny became worried at that, was she infected too.

He got up and they went to the lab to get guns, Danny held the pistol and Vlad had an actual blaster weapon, they waited the girl to wake up.

"She looks a lot like you."Vlad remarked.

"She does look like me."Danny agreed.

"But she doesn't fit the bill."Vlad said

"What do you mean?"Danny asked.

"Ghosts are, according to what your parents found, not sentient and are not supposed to express a large spectrum of emotions but she did, she was calm, then worried, then thankful, then angry those are too different."Vlad said; he was very interested in the mind of ghosts.

"So she isn't a ghost?"Danny asked.

"She is but she isn't acting like one should, she is too responsive like…a human…"Vlad became silent for a moment."We have to hide her, your parents might try to rip her ghost half and we don't know enough about her condition to do that."Vlad said.

"But weren't we possessed, what if she is too?"Danny asked.

"Danny, ever since I began working on the research to study ghosts I wanted to communicate and not hunt then; your parents hunt them because they came here and the ghosts in this city were violent but I always thought they might not all be like that and besides, that doesn't explain us."Vlad said.

"What do you mean?"Danny asked now confused.

"They said they suspected we were being possessed, that the contact with the ectoplasm made a ghost parasite take over our bodies but that doesn't add up, we should have been acting mechanically and obviously we would have been notice but they said we didn't change."Vlad said; he had suspected ever since he started to read up on the findings his parents had made.

He loved his friends but he knew they could be stubborn, they would sometimes not see anything besides what they thought was happening, they were many times inflexible, he had suggested for them to learn how to make their machine on their own, he had gotten the books and he had started that.

"What they removed from us Danny might not have been a ghost invader, but our ghost halfs, we had a human form and a ghost form and if what I think happened is correct, they have made a mistake."Vlad said serious.

The girl started to stir after that, she lazily opened her eyes and looked around, her eyes were just like Danny's but when she saw Vlad they flashed green and she jumped.

"YOU!"She yelled pointing at him.

"Yes me, the man that saved you downstairs, now be quiet you don't want to wake up the ghost hunters in the house."Vlad said in a calm manner.

"What are you doing here Vlad and where is Danny?"She asked.

"He is right…where is he?"Vlad turned towards the place Danny used to be but couldn't find him until he heard a small whimper behind him, the boy was hiding.

"Danny why are you working with the…you are another clone aren't you? I can't believe you did that again."She said as she pointed her hand towards Vlad.

"Be quiet before the ghost hunters try to rip your ghost half away."Vlad told her, his expression serious.

The girl was angry but she soon noticed something.

"I can't feel you two…"She said.

"Feel what?"He asked.

"Your energy, I could feel you two before, even in human form why can't I..."She went silent, her pupils shrank and she became very pale."They took it…they removed your ghost half."She was speaking less loudly now.

"I am not sure how you know me but let me explain it, about a week ago the Fentons removed our ghost halfs, they escaped into the ghost zone but we remained here and we don't remember anything about the time we were half ghosts."Vlad explained to the ghost girl, she lowered her weapon and looked worried.

"They can't find me, if they remove my ghost half I am going to die."She said.

Vlad now was more worried than he was before.

* * *

"I can't believe I did such things."Vlad said as he banged his head on a wall.

"Which part, cloning him to make me, trying to kill his father to get his mother or being his arch enemy?"Dani asked as she watched her 'father' amused.

"All of it, I knew I was not a friend of Danny when I was a ghost but I didn't expect it to be this bad. How can I look at them after I know it did so many horrible things?"He said dramatically banging his head in the wall again.

"I expected you to be in your mansion I mean you are rich."Dani said.

"He can't remember anything from the last twenty or so years he has no idea what his passwords are, and he doesn't have his car keys."Danny entered the conversation, safely on the other side of the room, the ghost girl scared him he knew ghosts could be dangerous.

"Really, they are pretty much all the same, Maddie Masters most of the time."Dani said looking at the man.

"Wait you know them?"Vlad asked surprised.

"I use them sometimes; I need money get food."She said.

Vlad went silent for a moment.

"Say, would you like to live in a house?"Vlad asked.

* * *

Vlad was leaving, he apparently found the password for his bank account and was going back, he was also planning on selling his companies; he never liked the idea of managing things so he let them go.

"Come over more often Vlad, we missed you."Jack said as he talked to Vlad, he just bought a ticket to go home.

"As soon as I finish dealing with things back there I will, I think I will buy a house here, there must be a nice place around."He said smiling.

"We would be glad to be together again, the old team working together."Maddie said.

He smiled and walked forward to hut the two of them, he loved the two, he used to have a crush on Maddie but he had learned to let it go, he hoped he would be back soon. He then walked towards Jazz and Danny.

"Danny, you are brilliant and have a great future ahead of you, and so do you Jazz, I will be back to help you two as well."He said as he handed them packages.

They thanked him and he walked to the bus, he felt different now, he had his suit in the suitcase he had with him but he usually wore Jack's clothes back there, he bought some new clothes and cut his hair back, he didn't like the ponytail and now had his old hairstyle.

"What did you get them?"Dani asked him as she made herself visible, the bus was almost empty so no one noticed.

"I got Danny a few books about science and some money, and Jazz I gave her a psychology book I read once, it gave me some foundations to make my own theories on the behavior of ghosts."He told the girl.

"Sounds boring."She said.

"It is but the book is very informative and it might help her to see what I saw."Vlad told the girl.

Vlad knew he couldn't convince them since they had already made up their minds, right now he would be working on his own life, getting everything ready.

"They will be very sad when they find out."Dani said.

"Yes, if what I think happened before the separation occurred they will regret it, but that is not something we will have to worry about later."He said."We need to sell the companies and buy a house there…I must find a way to adopt you."Vlad said.

"You sure you want that?"She asked.

"Wanting or not you are technically my daughter, besides with your…condition you can't just fly around the globe."Vlad said.

The girl looked down; her instability was something she feared, if she used her powers too much she could die.

"Alright then, first thing we will do is find you a room, and then furnish it."Vlad said.

"Shouldn't we do our work first?"She asked.

"No we will need to rest, then we will work, you said I had a lab under the house so I will see if there is a way for me to find a way to stabilize you, since Danny doesn't have a ghost half anymore I can't use him to do it."Vlad reasoned.

"Alright but I will choose the furniture, I am not a pretty pink princess so don't try to paint it pink."She told him.

He laughed and promised not to do that, but he would be lying if he didn't want to do it just because of her aversion to the idea.

* * *

Vlad had yesterday and Danny was feeling down, Vlad was a friend that understood how he felt right now, and since he couldn't hang out with Sam and Tucker he was the only one that was there for him right now. However being alone right now would be preferred.

"Where are you Fenton?"Dash yelled as he looked for the boy.

Danny tried to be quiet, he was tired from running from the bully; he apparently was angry at Danny not being there for more than a month for him to be angry at him.

Dash was never really smart.

He was hidden under one of the table of the lab, he could hear the bully looking for him under the tables, he tried to be quiet and to sneak between tables as Dash passed but the other boy didn't give up.

If he was this persistent in his studies he would probably have a bright future ahead of him.

"Come out and face me coward!"The teen yelled.

Danny noticed a pencil under the table he was under, it gave him an idea.

The pencil hit the hallway wall and the bully sprinted towards it.

By the time Danny left the lab he went to his classroom, Dash would never think of going there.

"Good morning Mr. Fenton."Lancer said making Danny jump.

"Good morning Mr. Lancer, I came here to…get ready for class."Danny said as he got in.

"Twenty minutes before it began?"Danny had gotten to school earlier today because he wanted to study a little so he was not really lying.

"I have to catch up on what I missed."Danny said as he sat on his chair and pulled his books out of his bag.

Lancer nodded but said nothing, he observed the boy, he was acting strange ever since he came back, his parents said a ghost attack made him ill and he was in the house recovering, apparently hospitals don't know how to deal with the illness he had.

After ten minutes Lancer looked over his book, the boy was still studying; usually the students can't focus like that. He wondered what could have happened to the boy, he was always falling sleep in class and leaving class never to return, he was becoming worried the boy was a good student for most of his life and he plummeted down all of the sudden.

The door opened and Lancer noticed Danny jump, Valerie Gray entered the class and closed the door behind her.

"Good morning Miss. Gray."He greeted her.

She responded and went to her chair as well, she was also someone that changed, but she changed for better, she used to be like the popular kids, didn't care much about grades because her father had money, bullied other students but after her father was fired she changed, she started to study harder and became more responsible, he was glad she matured like that, had that occurred much later she would have been doomed.

Valerie was doomed, she haven't gotten her monthly supplies from Vlad again, he didn't answer her calls and she had no more ammo for her heavy weapons, she couldn't hunt ghosts anymore.

'Why didn't he at least give me resources to fix my own weapons?'She thought angry; while she was sleeping better now and could study more she wanted her revenge against the ghost boy.

'He is also missing, no one has seen him for almost a month…'She thought as she put her books on the table, she began studying and looked around the room, she noticed Danny was there, he was one of the few that didn't turn her back towards him but he was off, he was ill for almost a month and he came back acting strange, and from what she could see he was studying.

'Weird.'

* * *

During lunch a ghost attacked, it was a weak one but since Valerie had only her pistol and very little ammo she couldn't do much, she cursed her habit of using overkill so much.

She didn't have her suit since the batteries of the weapons didn't have any power left it wouldn't be much of a use and the visor didn't display anything, she had only her clothes and was hiding behind a wall shooting at the squid like ghost.

The ghost was trying to get Danny, she wasn't sure why he hadn't run when he had the chance he looked like he was froze with fear, but that didn't make sense after all he was the first one to fled the scene when a ghost appeared.

"Run Danny."She yelled as she shot the ghost, her pistol harmed it but it could regenerate so the damage did very little to take it down.

When she hit the ghost's eye she knew she had its attention, the squid like ghost flew towards her and tried to smash her, she shot its appendages as she dodged the creature and they didn't grow back very easily, however before she took care of it her pistol ran out of power, it was the only weapon she had left.

She dodged after that and tried to run but couldn't, eventually the ghost had her pinned and was about to deal the killing blow, its tentacle pointed towards her face and a small ball of energy formed on it.

A loud bang and the light faded, the ghost turned back to face Danny, he had a silvery gun and had shot the ghost; the bulky gun was similar to the ones Valerie had.

"S-stay away from her."He said as he tried to aim at the ghost.

The ghost was about to charge at Danny but he was sucked up by a bright beam of light and was trapped inside a thermos, he dropped Valerie and she slowly got up.

"You alright Valerie?"He asked.

She was mildly surprised; he had ghost hunting equipment with him.

"Where did you get that one?"She asked.

"Oh, my parents made it and a friend told me to take it with me, he even showed me how to shoot with it."Danny said referring to Vlad."And since when do you hunt ghosts?"He asked.

"It is complicated, it was the reason we didn't date and…"She was interrupted as Sam and Tucker arrived.

"Wow the thermos has a good range, you…two…alright?"Tucker said as he entered.

"And how you two also have ghost hunting equipment?"She asked surprised.

"We have been hunting ghosts for almost a year and a half Valerie, it is Fenton technology; all the best ghost hunting weapons are."Sam said as she entered the cafeteria as well.

'Since when are they hunting ghosts like that? How didn't I notice that before?'Valerie thought as she looked at the trio.

"Sorry we left you behind we are used to you running with us but…"Tucker said.

"It's alright I shouldn't have stayed here."Danny said as he hid his ghost weapon, it folded into a small tube and he put it in his pocket.

"Can I join you?"Valerie asked.

The three looked at her for a while.

"I guess she can, you have more equipment don't you?"Sam asked; since Phantom was gone they had no reason to deny her into the team.

"I do but there but I have no ammo."She told them.

"We can charge them up, go to Danny's house and explain who you are; I bet they will help you."Sam told Valerie.

Valerie smiled, with a group she could still hunt ghosts and it would be less time consuming, they could each search one part of the town and with that they would be working better.

After she left Tucker asked:

"You sure it is a good idea?"He was worried.

"Danny don't have Phantom on him anymore, having her would be better for all of us, we can't patrol the entire city on our own besides she is probably better than we are when it comes to fighting, she has some training we learned on the job."Sam reasoned.

The duo agreed and they said goodbye to Danny, he was confused for a while, he wasn't sure why but he felt like a weight in his heart was lifted but he looked at his pocket, he had never practiced with the gun he picked it up because he was afraid.

"How did I hit it?"He asked as he remembered he didn't miss any of his shots, how did he know how to shoot?

A bell made him snap out and he went towards his next class, he did his best to push the thoughts away but he had no luck, at least he took notes during the class because he couldn't recall anything from it.

* * *

 **I would like to thank everyone that is reading, on the next chapter…I am not sure what is going to happen yet, but it will be interesting. Review please.**


	6. Discussions

Zeke stared at the other teen sitting next to him on the table; he was eating like it was the most normal thing on the world but Zeke knew it couldn't be.

"I am technically your adopted brother but referring to me as a distant cousin might be better, if that is what you are wondering."Daniel explained as he ate his soup.

"What are you doing on my house?"Zeke asked as he got his breathing under control.

"I am working with your parents, they adopted me and with that they give me a chance to live a normal life here and I choose to take it; I am a supernatural creature but I have no ill intentions towards any of you."Daniel explained.

"So you even admit you are one."Karen said out loud knowing he could see her.

"Of course I just won't tell you what kind of creature I am."He said smiling; the two other teens noticed he had small fangs.

"You are a vampire!"She gasped making him look surprised.

"No, I kind of look like one but I am not a vampire."He said lifting his hands so he wouldn't appear to be dangerous."Sorry I scared you before I just was trying to keep my…nature a secret."He said.

A moment of silence in which the two teens stared at him reigned for a while, Daniel just ate the soup and reflected how strange it was to have soup as breakfast and decided to get a toast, later he would have to talk to the Soris about his probable future.

* * *

Daniel had called the two researchers to talk to them and they were now arriving, Zeke and Karen had left after they noticed he wouldn't tell them much and he didn't know where they were.

"You need anything Daniel?"Elisa asked.

"I decided to tell you about my origins, the wizards already knew somehow and I remembered that hiding it can be bad for my…afterlife."He told them.

"Some time ago a boy helped his parents on their invention, an inter-dimensional portal that lead to the ghost-zone."He began.

"The Fentons?"Andre guessed.

"Yes, part of me was their son Daniel Fenton, but that changed. In an accident he was zapped by the portal but he didn't die, he became a half ghost. He became Danny Phantom and protected his city."He said.

"So you are the ghost boy?"Elisa asked.

"No, twenty years before that his parents made the first prototype of the portal, and a similar thing happened to their friend, Vlad Masters. He became sick at first but he eventually got powers as well. But one month and half ago Phantom and Vlad were captured."Daniel said.

He turned to the couple and then looked away.

"The ghost hunter believed the two were infected by ghosts, that their ghost halves were controlling them. They tried everything to get the ghost out of the two, starving their bodies, harming them and it didn't work, they tried to remove their ghost half and on their third attempt they succeed, but the ghosts were ready to escape. They managed to escape the lab without harming them but they were unstable now, they couldn't live even in the ghost-zone they were on the level of an unstable apparition…then they decided to fuse to continue to live."He said as he became quiet."And that is how I came into being, my halves used to have human bodies so I guess that is the reason I can have this body but I am not the two, I am both but neither I am Daniel Plasmius, my own person." Daniel said."Any questions?"He asked seeing the surprise in the eyes of the couple.

"Why didn't you tell us that sooner?"Elisa asked with a sad expression.

"It was too soon, when I found you I was a few hours old, but since the wizards figured out what I was and…knew about him."Daniel said as his voice got lower.

"Who is him?"She asked worried.

"In an alternative universe, the parents and family of Danny Fenton died, he and Vlad fused in…different circumstances, Danny was overcame with grief and pain and wanted to get rid of his ghost half, Vlad was sympathetic towards him but he was still evil…that evil corrupted Danny and a monster was born. He brought the world to its knees and Danny had to deal with it because of time travel, that future no longer exists but it looks like the monster does, the wizards had a prophecy about him that was the reason they didn't trust me but now they know we are different, but don't worry if he appears again I will deal with him."Daniel said as he finished explaining.

The two were surprised but didn't seem scared or anything.

"Well that really bothers you."Andre noted as he noticed Daniel was worried.

"…you are not afraid or thinking about containing me?"He asked surprised.

"You have to get one thing in your head Daniel, the world is a big place. We had our own experience with time travel you know the future we saw had our city on the demon realm with a human turned demon reining over both."Elisa said as talked about their adventure in the future, the couple told him the tale and how they took precautions to stop it and Daniel remembered what had happened the day before and became pale as he thought about the consequences.

* * *

Her mind was confusing, he wasn't sure what he should do he knew she was hunting monsters and-

An image of her training appeared, she was practicing fighting it seems; she was far younger and looked about his age.

He tried to focus on the specific memory he wanted to erase, he found himself seeing her trying to stab him in the woods, he soon started to erase it, to him it looked like the area around them was burning and pieces of the ground became paper and started to disappear, as he looked at the flames he saw something, a red colored creature.

"Why are you letting her live?"An angry voice asked.

"I don't want to hurt anyone."Daniel said.

"She is a monster; she kills because she hates people like us."It said walking forward, its body was incomplete like a corrupted image; it was a man with bright yellow eyes and red skin, he looked like the drawing of what a demon was supposed to look like.

A house appeared around them, only one room was visible and near it the memory being erased was slowly burning, he saw as the same man he had seen in her home shot another demon, how she had tried to kill him and how they were ruthless.

"That is horrible."Daniel said as he looked at it.

"Ghost, they are true monsters, they kill us because they think we don't deserve to live, I was a soldier for a demon lord for centuries until I was able to escape with my friend when a cult tried to summon the apocalypse, we lived peaceful lives."He said as he watched the room exploding.

"How are you talking to me if you are dead?"Daniel asked.

"I have decided to turn her into a demon as I died, a small part of me lives in her while she is transforming, she fights it; she can't stand the idea that when she does turn into one of us she will be killed by them."He said as he smiled.

Daniel couldn't believe what he was hearing, they were like the G.I.W. but with less money, they kill all supernatural beings they encounter.

"If she continues with them she will die."Daniel said as he noticed. "Or worse."He could imagine what anger could do to her when she was willing to kill.

Daniel looked around and focused, he found all the memories of her time as a hunter, her training and all that and soon everything around her was being burned, he won't let her die even if it might be deserved.

"So you are wiping all of it?"The demon asked surprised.

"Yes, I don't know why she joined and I don't care, I am erasing her memories of being a hunter and after her I will get the others memories' as well."He said as everything around him started to burn.

"She will still turn, and when they find her she will be killed."The demon said.

"I know, but I have some experience with half human hybrids I can help her."Daniel said.

"It will be more like a full demon but I guess you can help then; can I ask you for a favor?"The demon asked.

Daniel looked at the demon and nodded.

* * *

"Who are you?"Women yelled as she saw the ghost.

"My name is Daniel Plasmius and a…friend of yours asked me to come here."Daniel said doing his best not to look dangerous.

"…I don't have friends anymore I barely have a house."She said pointing out towards the heavily burnt house.

"Yes that is part of the reason I am here, your roommates were not human. They escaped from another dimension and wanted a new life here my case is similar but…they were found out by Hunters, they call themselves the Neo Salem and they hunt anything supernatural related."Daniel said as he explained the situation.

He placed a paper on the coffee table, there were images and text on it and she appeared as a suspect.

"They were looking for you and were willing to kill you and many others in this town but I stopped them."Daniel said as he saw her look at the paper.

"Why are you showing me this?"She asked.

"Damian asked me to protect you; I walked into the Hunter's base and did my best to erase their memories of the civilians and peaceful creatures that live on this city and that took a lot off my energy so I couldn't come here right away, I got their computers and other files too but that doesn't matter."Daniel said getting up and walking towards Damian's room.

Lucy looked around with a sad look, she missed her friends. She stopped as Daniel crouched and removed a board from the floor and pulled a box.

"He was afraid things like this would happen and that your house might get damaged and he told me to show you this."Daniel said as he handed her box, inside she found gold, money and letters.

'For our friend Lucy'

She looked away from the letter but didn't see the boy.

'Lucy if you are reading this something bad happened, we were worried about being hunted by one of the group of hunters that exist in this world and Diego decided to write this letter, I agreed.' The writing was obviously Damian's.

'We kept a secret from you, we arrived here because a group tried to summon our former master's army to take over this world, we were demons working for him, our parents had joined his cause and we were born into it but we all loathed him.' Diego's handwriting explained.

'On our two years living here with you we were happy, you are a great person and you didn't deserve to be alone, with this letter we have some money and gold we had brought with us so you can still live in the house if you want to.' Damian's words said.

'Even though we are dead we want you to be happy, we will never forget you.' Diego's wrote.

'Don't be sad, live is too short for that Lucy, please live on and be happy. Nothing would make us happier than that.' Damian finished the letter.

The two had signed the letter and alongside it there was a framed picture of the three of them, smiling, a tear hit the glass of the picture removing some of the dust accumulated on the old picture, they had taken that picture three years ago and she remembered the day.

"I will never forget you."She said as she held the picture crying, she looked towards the area Daniel had been and smiled."Thank you."

* * *

Daniel was in the school using one of the computers.

'Vlad Masters sells companies and retires.' Said an article he had looked for.

"I should have imagined it would happen."He said out loud as he nodded.

He returned to search the city history and looked at the dates the Soris had given him, storms, murder, unexplained lights and more were reported and he heard enough of their stories to know what they were but that wasn't what he looked for.

'The Salem Queen said she was cursed into being a monster, she used to be a Hunter and a demon made her become one as well. Her order tried to kill her but she didn't surrender. It is said she lost her family because of those hunters and with that she decided to exterminate the hunters and take the city away so they would be safe.' He recalled Elisa telling the tale.

"She was insane when they found her; she cracked under the stress of losing her family and was punishing anyone she found similar to hunters and kidnapping anyone similar to her deceased family."He said out loud as he looked at the article.

'Mysterious creature caught on tape.' It said with a blurry picture.

He would have not noticed if they hadn't known the story, they helped to kill it in the future but did they know who she was?

A shiver went down his spine as he imagined what had happened.

A small flash of green light made him turn off the computer and turn around.

"What did you do ghost?"Logan said as he pointed an ectoplasm rifle at Daniel.

"I am keeping people safe from your grasp."Daniel said as he stood up.

A beam of energy hit him head on but did no damage.

"Those are not really effective, their technology is crap."Daniel said as he blasted the rifle away from the man.

"This one isn't but that one is."He said as he grinned.

A concentrated bluish beam went through Daniel's chest; he looked down at the smoking green hole and fell to his knees. With his face turning down he waited.

"We have few resources but when a freak like you come here we are ready to take action; that was a prototype the G.I.W. gave us to test, you think we are amateurs like the Soris that think you freaks are people? We know better than that."He said as he got near the ghost with a green blade drawn.

He went to stab the ghost but he dissipated into smoke and flew to the ceiling.

The real Daniel was surprised his duplicate held for so long, the weapon would be something worrying and he made a mental note to avoid being still when he fights them, he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to invade them again easily.

* * *

Karen and Zeke were working on the lab; the weapons wouldn't arrive so soon so they were working on the unfinished experiments Karen was making before she died.

"So you thought you could get an infinite source of electricity modifying the spell."Zeke said as he scanned the paper.

"It looked like a good idea at the time. I didn't know it was going to overload like this."She said as she looked at the burned area.

"Now we do know, so let's avoid that kind of thing."Zeke said as he looked at the experiment."So what is the next one?"He asked her.

"A sample of blood I found in the woods, I am not sure what kind of blood that is but it might have something good on it."She said pointing to the reddish blood."It also had a few scales near it and they are in the small box."She pointed at the box.

"Alright let's get to it then."The teen said as he placed a sample in the microscope.

"He saw me…"Karen said out loud.

"So what? We already knew that."Zeke asked.

"Daniel could see me, no one else could."She clarified."Very few creatures are supposed to be able to see ghosts since they aren't solid."She explained as she phased her hands on one of the walls.

"What kind of creatures can see a ghost? All the ones I know aren't really sentient."Zeke asked.

"Usually magical creatures, fairies, genies, some shape shifters. Creatures that have a deeper connection to the world and can usually see more, maybe some wizards and other humans that practice magic from birth are also capable of seeing ghosts."She told him as she looked around."That doesn't explain you, how long have you been able to see ghosts?"She asked him as she looked at the data from the machine.

"You are the first one I saw, my previous experience with the supernatural were samples my parents had and books."He told her.

"Weird, hang on lets test something."She said as she walked towards a machine and used some of her power to press the buttons.

A small light appeared on the tip of the device.

"Can you see that light?"She asked him.

"Yes I can, why?"Zeke asked as he looked at the bright light.

"That is usually visible for humans, your must have some sort of mutation that allows you to see more wavelengths, you seem to be able to hear more too as you can hear me if only I had equipment that could see how much you can see."She said as she looked at his eyes.

She stared at his eyes and flew near him, she tried to cup his cheek but her hand went through it making him shiver since it was cold.

"Sorry it is just strange; it takes a lot of effort to press a button like this and I can't feel much since I am…dead."She said as she looked around.

"Well the ghosts can get more powerful with time; if you…train your powers you might become more solid at some point."Zeke said as he remembered the book.

"Really? I never really studied ghosts all that much before, I focused on the things on this town and apparitions like me aren't really interesting when you can find so many other things."She said as she floated towards the machine analyzing the blood.

"It is partially human blood, interesting so it is a creature related to humans."She said as she pondered what it could be.

"The scales look like a snake's, could it be medusa?"Zeke asked as he remembered his parents talking about one.

"I thought she was on Greece or something."Karen said.

"I heard my parents talking about her, when did you find this?"Zeke asked.

"Around three weeks ago I think, do you think she is alright?"Karen asked worried."The vampires might have tried to get her."She said.

"I don't think they would bother to do that. But when we get the weapons we can check if she is alright."Zeke offered as he noticed how she was worried.

"Alright…now let's see this bone I found in an old box, it is not normal."She said as she floated towards the box.

* * *

"They sent us new blasters for us to test, but they want us to send them recruits."Logan said as he talked to the leader of the Neo Salem the man known simply as the Commander.

"Get the weakest recruits we have, they would be unable to qualify to serve us anyway and even the worst would be the best soldiers they ever had."The Commander said as he dismissed the worries about sacrificing personnel.

Logan went towards the intelligence room where they kept their information, ever since the ghost had single handedly invaded their base they had been trying to know what it did, they knew of missing memories and data.

"Do we have any information about the ghost we are dealing with?"Logan asked one of the people in charge of intelligence, they were busy trying to discover what was missing.

"We hadn't had time to research it but the symbol you described brings out this."The young man said as he pointed towards a picture of Danny Phantom.

"Didn't the G.I.W. ask us to hunt him before?"Logan asked as he remembered that happening a few months ago.

"Yes the Commander said we weren't interested in using our limited resources to get only one ghost."The man informed him.

"He looked different, his skin was blue, he had fangs, his hair was long and white and his eyes were red."Logan said as he looked at the picture of the tanned white haired boy.

"Yes we discovered this image also; it comes from the G.I.W. files. It is called the Wisconsin Ghost and very little information of it exists."The man told him as he put both pictures near each other."I asked one of our scientists and he said the similarity of the ghost might be a sign they have joined, it is a rare occurrence with ghost but they can fuse to become stronger but they can't stay like that for long since it can make them unstable."The man said as he put an image of Daniel.

"Where were they last seen?"Logan asked.

"In the only place powerful ghosts are seen, Amity Park. There are many articles about Phantom, he pretended to be a superhero but he must be protecting his hunting spot from other ghosts and the ghost king."The man said.

"Ghost king?"Logan asked.

"The entire city was temporarily transported to the ghost dimension by a entity that was called Pariah Dark the Ghost King, Danny Phantom, other ghosts and some other ghost hunters worked together to defeat him."The man put recordings of the battles that were on the files they had.

"That makes things hard, how high on the power scale are we classing him?"Logan asked.

"We are placing him between an A+ and an S-, he has dangerous abilities but the readings indicate he is not strong enough to reach a full S+ status."The man said.

Logan reflected on their rating system, C was supernatural creatures as strong or three times as strong as humans, B was from three to ten times and A was over fifty times. S class doesn't even take human comparisons into consideration they are usually classed more than five hundred times stronger at least and then there is the plus or minus, plus indicates high level abilities, like magic or elemental control; minus indicates they have abilities but not very dangerous they are used alongside the normal system. The lack of a sign indicates they don't have any form of ability.

"I think we can place him as an S-, he might have simple powers from what we saw but he can use them well. I am afraid he might go up on that scale."Logan said as he tried to think of a plan.

He looked at the screen and left, he didn't even knock on the door of the Commander's office and barged in.

"What do you want Logan?"The Commander asked angry at the intrusion.

"I am going to Amity Park, the ghost might have come from the place and there might be people there with information."Logan said as he walked up to the Commander.

"Are you thinking about asking the Fentons?"He asked as he looked at Logan.

"I am not familiar with them, who are they?"Logan asked.

"They are ghost experts, the first real ghost hunters of this world, with real weapons and not bullets with a little of ectoplasm like the G.I.W. used to have. We asked them if they wanted to join us a long time ago. They wanted to study ghosts and not destroy them. I have been thinking on calling them again and they live on Amity Park; if I allow you to go there can you relay that offer to them?"The Commander asked.

"I will, when can I leave?"Logan asked.

"I will get a letter ready for you to give them, take this to the engineers and they will give you a car. It will be ghost proof."The Commander filled a piece of paper and gave it to Logan.

The Commander smiled as he began working on his letter.

* * *

 **I have yet to read Percy Jackson but I plan on doing it eventually thanks for the review.**

 **I almost didn't get this chapter ready I had no idea how to make the conversation between Zeke, Karen and Daniel and I had tried to make it on the last four chapters at some point and just deleted it because it was not good enough. I hope I manage to get the next chapter done faster.**


	7. First Contact

Danny Fenton was not used to this; he had been fighting ghosts now with Sam Tucker and Valerie. He began practicing and he could hit moving targets very easily something he wasn't expecting.

"You must still have muscular memory from the time you were half ghost."Vlad offered from the phone.

"I don't like it, it feels like this isn't even my body I mean I can hit a moving target so easily."Daniel didn't like how he felt about that, Dash tried to punch him one day but he was able to grab the punch and throw him of balance so he could run.

"You are not the only one Daniel, I am suddenly remembering things, not memories but skills I know how to get profit from a company now. I think our memories were blocked and most will be locked away but we will remember other things like knowledge."Vlad said as he looked at the screen of his computer.

"You know when you are coming back?"Daniel asked missing the only person that really knew what it was like.

"Well Danielle and I have been working things out and we finally finished selling my things and sending the things I was meant to send. By the way do you think your friend Valerie is trust worthy?"Vlad asked a he looked the last package he had to send.

"I am not sure, but she is very smart so I think she could be an ally."Danny said confused.

"I will keep that in mind then, I have to check some data here and I will call you tomorrow, goodnight Danny."Vlad turned off the phone and looked at the data he had gotten.

Her structure is unstable, organic and ectoplasmic. The organic one is a little more stable but the ghost half she has might decompose in a few months if she uses it frequently, if she stops using her powers it could last a few years but in the end she would die.

"Computer did any of the simulations work?"Vlad asked the computer that now is not like Maddie.

"No, experiment thirty two is the most stable one; do you want some tea honey?"The neutral female voice said making Vlad wince.

"I thought I fixed that."He said as he wrote it down on a piece of paper.

Vlad was worried about the girl; it was his fault she was like that.

"Computer, give me more data I need the data from the cloning and the experiment variation thirty two and fifteen."Vlad said as he looked at the screen.

Data started to appear in the screen and he started to work on the new simulations, he had to fix her otherwise she would die.

Upstairs on the house the girl was walking around, she had been living here for a week now and she noticed how much Vlad had changed, he was more honest and didn't seem to be hiding things from her anymore. Even before she could notice him doing that now there was no hesitation…she was his daughter and he was her father. They have the papers now as well.

She was reading a book now, she knew she shouldn't use her powers and now she didn't want to anymore, the risk was too high especially after that chase on the Ghost Zone.

She entered in her blue room and looked around, it was her room and she liked it, she would want one like this on Amity Park when they move there.

She sat on her bed and started reading the adventure book she had gotten in the library.

* * *

Logan was getting inside the town and the ghost detector was already picking up a lot of signatures around and they were all classed high.

He wasn't sure how hard it would be to find the couple since he didn't know the city very well but things couldn't be ha-

An explosion in front of his truck made him notice he should be paying attention to the skies; He grabbed his weapon and stepped out of the car finding a ghost animal with many tentacles, one blue blast and the creature fell apart.

He looked up and saw a figure in red floating in a strange board.

"Wow that gun is very potent."The figure said in a young and feminine voice as she approached the ghost.

"To neutralize them you need a lot of power, you know where the Fentons are I have a few questions about Phantom."Logan said as he looked at her.

"Just go that way the sign in their house is hard to miss but why do you want to talk about him, he hasn't appeared in over a month."The girl in red asked.

"He appeared in my city and I am getting information, you are a ghost hunter? You sound too young to be one."He said making her glare at him.

"I have been dealing with ghosts for a long time, I am not an amateur."She said as she flew off.

He got back in his truck and drove around the hole and towards the direction the girl had pointed him towards and soon saw a square house with a huge sign on it, he parked his truck and walked up to the door.

In a span of five seconds he was holding a large man on the floor next to a huge gun he had knocked out of the hands of the man that was screaming ghost.

"Maddie! Get the bazooka this one is a strong one."The man with white and black hair yelled back to the house.

"I am not a ghost."Logan said as he released the man and stepped back.

After a moment of silence in which the large man looked at Logan and evaluated the claim a women with a jumpsuit appeared in the doorway with what looked like a rocket launcher.

"Where is it?"She asked looking for a ghost.

Logan walked up to her and put a hand on the rocket launcher she had making her lower it.

"My name I Logan and I came here to get information about Phantom and the Wisconsin Ghost."Logan said as he looked the women in the eye.

The women gasped as she looked at the man in front of her and told him to get inside and make himself comfortable, after a few minutes the tall man arrived as well.

"So you want to know about ghosts."The tall man said.

"Phantom and the Wisconsin Ghost for now, I have reason to believe they are haunting the town where I live."He said making the two flinch.

"Where do you live?"The women asked.

"Melas, it used to be on the other side of the state."He told her.

The couple seemed worried about that and the women walked away saying she was going to get something. Alone with the large oaf Logan had an angry expression on his face.

"It was rather impressive how you did that…I am sorry I threatened to blow up your face. We had ghost pretending to be humans come to our house and attack us in the past."He explained as he glanced around clearly anxious.

Logan was silent; he didn't want to deal with the idiot in front of him.

When the women arrived he simply looked at her and started to tell his story.

"I work on an organization that protects mankind from the shadows, ghosts are only a small part of the world and Melas is one of the most active places in the world. A few days ago our base was attacked. We thought it was a weak apparition but it was one ghost and all the agents were possessed. In the two hours they were possessed by the ghost they got rid of much of the data we had and erased parts of our memories. We have reason to believe the entity is a fusion between the ghost known as Phantom and the Wisconsin Ghost."Logan said as he looked at the couple.

The look on their faces told him a lot, they knew about it and they were horrified of what he was able to do.

"We weren't sure he was still alive, even when…we separated them they were too unstable to survive more than a few hours. Do you have information about it with you?"The women asked as she looked at him.

He handed her a flash drive, in it there was all the information they had of the attack and the ghost, she told him to follow them into the basement and he followed them.

He was surprised the G.I.W. never hired the two, the weapons in here were advanced, he didn't know much of the science but he could see they were powerful. Something he knew was necessary in this town.

"He is not at full power."The women said as she looked at the data.

"How can you know?"Logan asked.

"He is still unstable, probably never reached his full power in the few days it existed for."She said."Our son and a family friend were infected by ghosts. It took us a month and a half to remove the ghosts that had been controlling them for some time; our friend had been controlled by them for twenty years and our son for one year. They were able to catch us by surprised and escape to the Ghost Zone; we looked for them but couldn't find them. If they fused then we will have to hunt it down."The women said as she got one of the weapons and looked at it."The fate of the world might depend on it."She said.

* * *

Zeke's muscles were burning.

He had gone to get the package for them since it had arrived and it had arrived, and it was too heavy. He had to drag it to the secret lab, he was thankful for the cart they had lend him to carry it.

"It arrived, I will go back to return the thingy and I will be right back."He told Karen as he put the huge box in the floor.

Karen used all of her limited strength to open the box and look at the items, the shiny weapons and the machines inside; using her strength she lifted the lightest of weapons and machines to the lab and looked over the small book in there.

'Thank you for ordering our items, we wrote this book to teach you how to operate, maintain and fix the weapons and devices meant to interact with ghosts.' Said the handwritten message on a blank area of the book's cover.

She felt touched by the message usually the people that send that kind of thing never said anything never thanked her or even acknowledged her.

She started reading the book as she waited for Zeke to arrive.

After half an hour he had arrived, he had an empty bottle of water with him and looked like he was ready to pass out, she pointed towards the cabinet in which she kept food and water.

"You are reading a book."He said after he drained another bottle.

"Yes I am so what?"She asked.

"You are lifting it as well as turning the pages; a few days ago you couldn't even move the pages on your own."He told her making her drop the book in shock.

"I…must be getting stronger like you said I would."She said as she looked at her hands, she approached Zeke and slowly tried to touch his cheek, he recoiled as he felt it.

She flew into him trying to hug him but she simply went through him and hit a wall, it was a light impact but it was an impact. They were happy now things were getting better for her.

However they celebration was cut short by someone trying to open the door of the lab, grabbing what looked like a weapon Zeke and Karen hid as they waited for the invader to enter.

"This place doesn't look half bad; I expected it to be messier."A voice said; it was a woman.

"It is sad what happened to the girl, she had a bright future with us."A man said in a sad tone of voice.

"So you think I can conduct my experiments here? No one is going to find me here will they?"The women asked.

"You will be safe don't worry, the password of the door is here."He said clearly handing her something.

"This is complicated. But it will be good…please call me before coming here things might get dangerous."She told him as she walked up to one of the machines.

After some time they heard her slam her hand in one of the metal tables.

"It is just a few moments away now…I hope you get far Richard."She said as they heard her lean heavily on something. Soon the sound of clothing was heard and Zeke saw a shirt fall near them and saw Karen peek at women.

"She is getting naked…"She said surprised and blushing.

Suddenly Karen jumped, or rather floated back as they heard a loud crack in the room. Zeke peeked as well and saw something disturbing, the women with dark brown hair and fair skin was contorting in ways impossible to the human body, loud cracks were heard as they presumed her bones cracked and she fell to the ground.

They were thinking of helping her but when they saw the fur appearing on her they knew better than that, her face became wolf like and her had hit one of the walls leaving a dent in the metal plate.

Grasping the weapon in his hand Zeke was scared, he knew he would have to fire eventually if she found him but he was worried about her, he didn't want to kill her.

He heard her sniffing, she was trying to find something and she knew what.

"She is coming this way, but she can't see me be careful."She told him.

Zeke backed away and tried to hide from her, the women was no more he was able to see the legs, they were not human legs.

"She is a werewolf; most likely a…I know who she is."Karen said as she gasped."I will try to throw something to distract her you will have to run to escape."She said as she moved toward a paper weight and grasped it.

With some tries she was able to lift it and threw it far away making the werewolf move towards it, Zeke with the gun in his hand sprinted towards the exit, he would have made it had the claw of the creature hadn't grasped his ankle.

He fell down and looked at the creature, feral anger and teeth were present. Before he could even think he pointed his gun towards her face and fired, the creature screamed and moved back trying to put out the green flames burning its face giving Zeke time to get out of the lab and lock the door.

Falling on his back Zeke was breathing hard, fear pumping in his veins he could feel the waves of his heart beating on his chest, he sat up and looked at the door metal would hold her, hopefully.

A loud bang made him jump back and aim his weapon at the door; the loud pounding was heard as the door was under the attack of the werewolf. He saw Karen floating near him and aimed at her in his panicked state.

"The lab is resistant, meant to avoid anything dangerous coming in or out by force don't worry. I think she will be there until she turns back."Karen said as she floated near him.

As they walked back home he was quiet.

* * *

While Zeke was still sleeping Karen flew back to the lab, looking inside she noticed the creature had stopped attacking the door, it was now sitting on the floor looking at the door, full of scratches and small dents. Tears were present in the eyes of the creature as it looked at its paw, the paw it had used to grab the boy.

"Rach85 is that you?"Karen asked as she approached the women.

She saw no signs she had heard her, pondering what she could do she looked around for a piece of paper. Once she had it she floated it near the wolf and picked up a pen as well, she wrote her question again. Then she raised the pen up and dropped it on the paper.

The creature looked at it and grunted in confusion, looking around with a confused and scared face it reached for the pencil and awkwardly wrote in the paper.

'Who are you?'

"I am Karen, you knew me as KarLa you send me some samples before for research."She said out loud as she wrote in the paper taking the pencil from the hand of the creature.

The creature seemed less hostile now more calm and lucid.

'Did I kill him? I remember grabbing his leg and seeing him but nothing else.' She wrote back.

"He is alright a bit shaken but alive, he shot you with a ghost weapon."Karen wrote; it seems the werewolf couldn't speak.

"I am sorry."The werewolf spoke with a gruff voice.

Karen floated towards one of the cabinets and grabbed a bottle of water, opened it and gave it to the wolf creature.

Their communication was rather slow so their conversation took almost one hour since it was hard to write with a claw and the ghost wasn't very good at writing yet.

"You are a ghost now? An apparition?"The wolf women asked.

"I am aware if that is what you are asking, I was an apparition for around two weeks but I became lucid about a week ago thanks to Zeke."She said as she wrote the message.

"Who is Zeke?"She asked.

"The boy that is helping me continue my research, we come here every once in a while but we can share it with you."She wrote back."I will see f he is alright we will come back in the morning, will you be human again by then?"Karen asked as she wrote.

"Yes, I will be human on the morning."She said as she nodded.

Karen flew away after that, that experience had shaken Zeke and she wanted to see if he was alright.

* * *

Logan was not happy.

He was following the huge vehicle the Fentons had, they did tell him about the ghost and now they insisted on going with him to deal with it.

He didn't like taking people that were not experienced to hunt things like that; they would more likely get on the way. To make matters worse there were children with them.

"Logan, have you relayed my letter to them?"The Commander asked as he appeared in a screen.

"You can ask them yourself they are coming to Melas to deal with the ghost, they have a lot of guns with them."He said as he let out a grunt.

"Good, the faster we deal with that ghost the better."The Commander said smiling.

Seeing that the Commander was happy he knew he would ask them to join them, and they now might do it. He wouldn't stand that oaf much longer.

Logan was not happy at all.

* * *

 **Well I kind of forgot about this chapter and almost didn't remember to upload it, sorry. Farscape is just so interesting and cool. Please leave a review with criticism and suggestions if you want.**


	8. Agreements

Zeke was clutching his gun as he approached the lab, he wasn't feeling safe about going back there right now and if Karen hadn't assured him he would be safe and allowed him to take the gun he probably wouldn't have accepted.

"You can open the door."Karen said after she pressed the buttons herself.

As the door opened Zeke jumped aiming his gun at the lab, he was sweating a lot.

The women was now dressed in her clothes, they were a little dirty and had tears in some parts but otherwise she was fine. She was typing something on a computer. She didn't pay any mind to the teenager with a gun pointed at her.

"You must be Zeke."She said making him jump."I am just finishing this and we can work out an agreement about the use of this lab."She said as she set a piece of paper beside her with a pencil.

She didn't turn as Karen told him to sit on a chair nearby.

"I first must apologize I didn't know there was anyone inside, my…condition was the reason I looked for this place, I couldn't break out of this."She said as she looked forward.

"…it's…alright."Zeke said still scared.

"It is not but it will not happen again. Your ghost friend was the previous owner of this lab and I respect that since we helped each other when she was still alive. Your help would be useful since she can't interact with the world very well."She said in a cold and calculating manner, preventing any emotion from showing up.

Karen picked the pencil and started writing.

'He is the son of the Soris; he can be more than just an assistant. He actually knows more than I do in some areas.' Was written in the paper.

"She says you have knowledge, how much do you know?"Rachel said as she looked at the paper.

* * *

Daniel wasn't sure what he was doing at the moment.

"Hold it. Hold it."Elisa said as she aimed.

Or the reason he was doing it either.

"There, we got the last one."She said as she put the nail on the tree.

'Dangerous material beyond this sign.' Was written in the piece of wood they were hammering around the forest.

"Why are we hanging signs on the forest?"Daniel asked.

"Well usually teenagers sneak into the forest to have their make out sessions and things like that and…some don't get back out. We hang those signs to prevent them from entering."She said as she pointed towards the symbol they had put in the sign.

"So they stay away from the forest because they think it is radioactive?"Daniel said still confused.

"Some do, it is the most efficient way to keep them out."She said looking down.

A loud hiss made them tense as they looked towards the forest.

"I will check it out."Daniel said as he walked into the woods.

Elisa knew it would be dangerous for her to go unarmed and went to her house to get equipment.

Daniel became intangible and transformed. He floated around looking for the source of the hiss and saw a strange thing.

A figure wearing a dark hood was fighting a lot of people, pale people. He noticed they hissed as the hooded figure was impaling them with wooden stakes. Daniel floated near and noticed the attackers were vampires.

"Foolish girl, just because your family has Slayers that doesn't mean you can defeat all of us."One of the vampires said as he smiled showing off his teeth.

The girl, was silent as she jumped back to avoid an attack and nailed a stake through the back of a vampire. Daniel had noticed she was panting.

He walked near her and placed a hand in her shoulder. He turned her intangible and floated both of them up in the air as he tried to stop her from stabbing him, immediately after he touched her shoulder she tried to grab his arm.

"I won't let you take me monster!"She yelled; to Daniel her voice sounded strange and familiar.

"I am not going to harm you; I saved you in case you didn't notice."Daniel said as he flew towards a clearing.

The hooded figure jumped away and looked at him, the light blue skin, fangs and red eyes made her immediately think it was a vampire but some other things didn't fit.

"How can you fly? Vampires usually cant unless they are very old and that is something I can feel."She asked as she pulled a stake.

"I am a ghost, not a vampire's ghost just a ghost it is just an unfortunate coincidence I look like a vampire."Daniel said as he raised his hands.

"Ghosts rarely are solid, unless…you are not from here."She said looking sharply at him.

"I am from Amity Park but the place is kind of…violent so I came here."He said as he looked at her.

"Oh yeah, we are near it now aren't we."She said as she let her guard down a bit.

"I thought Melas was on the other side of the country."Daniel said surprised remembering the little information Vlad had on the place.

"Was, we were also on Oregon, Wisconsin and near New York. Portals do that to a town."She said dismissively.

"And I thought Amity vanishing into the Ghost Zone was weird."He said out loud.

"Why did you save me?"She asked as she looked him in the eye.

"You were in danger; I try to help here you know saving people and all that. The vampires said you were a 'Slayer', a slayer of what exactly?"He asked her hoping for the best.

"Of anything that is dangerous, vampires and werewolves are what my family hunted the most since they were the most numerous creatures around until…the Neo Salem hunts them all down."She said as she looked away.

"You disagree with their choice."Daniel pointed out.

"Not entirely, there are dangerous people among them and since there are so many it is a large number but not all of them were dangerous, Neo Salem is a dangerous group that is human supremacist, and they see themselves as right to kill anyone if they are a supernatural being."She said as she looked away.

Daniel was confused for a moment but eventually understood what she meant.

"…they killed someone close to you."He said as his eyes softened.

"…my best friend she was born a werewolf, she could control herself since she had years to learn but when the purge happened they killed her anyway."She said as she looked away; Daniel could tell she was crying.

"They were gathering information about other supernatural creatures, I managed to destroy the information and throw them off but they are dangerous."Daniel said as he looked at her."They killed a pair of demons that were just trying to live a peaceful life in cold blood."Daniel said.

"The supernatural community in this city is afraid, most hide and can't live normal lives, I technically am one in the same way a natural born wizard is but I can blend in easily others aren't so lucky."She said.

Daniel looked at her and reached for his pocket. He got a piece of paper and handed her.

"Why do you have the Soris number?"She asked surprised.

"I am working with them to protect the city, and I kind of live there too if you need help with anything call them. I am Daniel Plasmius by the way. "He said as he offered his hand.

"I won't tell you who I am yet but thank you."She grasped his hand and pocketed the paper.

Daniel then flew back to tell Elisa of their new ally.

* * *

"Slayers aren't capable of becoming invisible, are you sure of what you saw?"A man asked from his chair as he looked at the group of beaten up vampires.

"She disappeared and we couldn't even track her scent, we don't know how that is possible."The vampire that was on his knees pleaded.

"You would have killed her if she hadn't disappeared even you couldn't mess up such an easy ambush but that is concerning. First the Neo Salem avoids our ambush when we knew they were preparing an attack on our decoy and Medusa continues to evade our grasp."The vampire said as he scratched his chin.

"The Alpha pack says they are restless, and they want to start the attack as soon as possible."A vampire said as he entered the room.

"They are good as cannon fodder but otherwise a hindrance on our plans, if the others weren't so reasonable we could have started the attack already."The vampire in the high chair said as he looked over a window.

"We discovered something, the Soris seem to have adopted a child, but the files are too new even being official. "Another vampire said as he put a picture of Daniel Soris on the table.

"They are an annoyance as well, but at least they have very few connections with other groups."The vampire said as he picked up the photo."He is enrolled in a school is he not?"He asked.

"Yes My Lord, do you wish to send one of our young to deal with him?"A vampire asked.

"No, send one to approach him, gain his trust that could give us a useful ally."The Lord of the Vampires said.

"We have the perfect candidate to do that, we will inform her."One of the vampires said as he bowed.

* * *

"There is a lot of interference here, and things the detector can't identify."Zeke said as he placed his ghost detector near Karen, even a few feet from her it just pointed out unknown energies.

"Are there many supernatural objects here?"Karen asked.

"Can't you check the basement?"He asked.

"No, I can't I told you that before."She said.

"You did? Well I will go see mom and dad are out as always."He said as he walked out of his room and walked towards the heavy wood door.

He had to get his old key he used to sneak inside to enter and he tried to contain his excitement, he hadn't seen what else they had gotten ever since he last went there.

He looked around and felt strange as if the air around him was heavier; it was not bad it was just distracting mostly.

"Wow, it's so colorful."She said as she looked around.

When he focused he could notice there was a lot of strange aura around certain places, so many colors.

"Strange, I couldn't see this before."He said out loud as he walked around.

He picked up a scroll and scanned it. Basic gold making spell but with a high price.

He looked around and saw a piece of furniture he hadn't noticed before; he walked up to it and opened it.

"That is a lot of guns."Said Karen as she floated near him.

"This wasn't here before, where did they get all this?"Zeke asked out loud as he placed his hand the barrel of a shotgun.

Zeke heard the ghost detector blip as it detected a ghost near.

"From the people that died trying to kill various supernatural beings, which include the government."A deep voice said behind them making them jump.

They turned around and found blue skinned being with blue skin red eyes, white shoulder length hair he was putting in a ponytail.

"You…are Daniel."Zeke said out loud.

"…that is unusual, people usually don't recognize me."He said surprised.

"What are you if you aren't a vampire?"Karen asked.

"I am like you a ghost, but I am on a much higher level than you are."He said as he looked at them."How did you get here, you aren't strong enough to pass through the walls, and the door is locked."Daniel asked as he walked up to them.

"I had a key, I copied it years ago."Zeke said."What are you doing here?"He asked.

"Just writing some things down for your parents, I think I got an ally to them."He said as he walked up to a typewriter.

"Can you tell us about it?"Karen asked making Daniel stop.

"They told me they don't want you or your sister involved but…you two already are so I guess I should take it up to them to talk to you."Daniel said as he sat down and picked up a piece of paper.

"Why can't you just tell us?"Karen asked frowning.

"It is not my secret to tell, I can tell you about myself if you want."He said as he typed the report.

"How do you look so human?"Zeke asked making Karen gawk.

"I…was human for a long time and know how to replicate the form, but even like a human I am still a ghost just with a less noticeable signature."Daniel said as he stopped typing for a moment."I am not sure I can teach this ability but I can train you Karen, you might be able to learn it in the future."He said as he resumed his typing.

"Why did you come here, explain it more."Zeke said.

"The ghost hunters there caught me and…it was not nice, there were several misunderstandings between them and u- me."He said as he typed.

Zeke took note of his small hiccup and felt that he was not willing to explain it any further.

"Did you hurt them?"Zeke asked.

"I stopped them with ice, but they are alive, the ice I made didn't last long, they were not harmed, I don't like to harm people unless it is needed."Daniel said as he looked over his shoulder.

"Aren't you worried they could come here?"Zeke asked.

Daniel froze, his mind started racing and his face expressed panic for a moment.

"No, even they being too close to my liking they don't…I hope they don't know I am here or even alive."He said worried as he stood up.

He made a copy of himself that started to work on the report as he tried to focus on the problem what could happen if they know he is here? But how could they…

"I made a mistake."He said out loud as he fell to his knees.

"Are you…alright?"Zeke asked as he approached the ghost.

The ghost's hair exploded into blue flames as he stood up and looked around.

"The Hunters, they saw me they might have video of me and who are the biggest experts in ghosts on the planet? Them! I can't believe I didn't take this into consideration they might go to them and when they do they will know…"Daniel said as he looked horrified.

He turned to Karen and floated near her.

"You! Don't leave this house, if the two find you they will kill you, their old weapons could burn through apparitions like you and you would die for good."He said as he grasped her shoulders.

Freaked out she tried to leave his grasp she felt so much energy from him, he was powerful so powerful she froze.

"What are you talking about why would they come for you?"Zeke asked scared.

"They hate me for what I was, for who I used to be and for what I could have been."Daniel said as he looked around."Under the right circumstances I destroyed the world, I am not him! He is dangerous but he can't exist anymore…but he was trapped in the thermos he was already here but…he is a paradox how can he still be alive?"He became more and more confused as the thoughts he tried to block came crashing.

He banged his head on a wall making it glow, he fell down to the ground and looked up.

"I have to talk to him."Daniel said as he looked to a clock."He will know what I need to do.

Zeke and Karen were worried and confused as they saw one Daniel freak out and another just type a paper.

* * *

Vlad knocked on the door of the Fenton's house and waited for them to open it, after some time Danny opened it, happy to see his friend he smiled as he invited him in.

"I thought you weren't coming for a week."Danny said as he looked at his friend.

"I wasn't going to come here but I need a favor from your parents."He said as he looked away.

"Oh, that might be difficult they are out of town hunting a ghost."Danny said as he looked at Vlad.

"Where?"Vlad asked.

"Melas, it is across the state apparently."He said as he showed Vlad the note he had been given by his parents.

'Danny, we are sorry to leave you like this but we need to go to Melas and end what was started so long ago, you can't come it is too dangerous.'

"…what did they find?"Vlad asked.

"I think they found…our ghost halves."Daniel said with a worried look.

Vlad walked up to the Fenton's lab with Danny following him, when he entered several guns appeared as a ghost was detected.

"Big fudge pot."Vlad said as Danielle jumped back becoming visible and the guns deactivated as the correct password was said.

"Danny, your parents made anything that made ghosts stronger?"He asked as he looked around the lab.

"…I don't think so but…there is one thing."He said a she remembered something.

"Tell me what is it?"Vlad said as he walked near him.

"My father made a formula meant to weaken ghosts but it does the opposite."Danny said as he pointed toward the substance.

He walked towards it and saw the name, pulling it quickly in the computer he began to read over it.

"…they have it…Danielle come here I found the cure for you."He said as he walked towards the substance, he prepared a needle of it making Danielle wince.

"Does it need to be in a needle?"She asked as she looked at the needle.

"Unless you want to explode, yes it does." He said as he got her ready for the shot.

She flinched as the needle entered her arm, soon a green glow spread through her and a ring of light formed around her, in a bright flash of light she transformed in a ghost.

"I feel…better, I think it worked."She said as she made a small sphere of ectoplasm.

"If the data is correct it did work, Danny how much did you parents take to go there?"He asked.

"They took our heaviest weapons, Sam, Tucker and Valerie."Daniel said as he pointed towards the empty weapon racks.

"That is not good."Vlad said as he looked at it.

He grabbed another dose of the substance that had helped Danielle and put it in his pocket.

He knew that he would have to do something if he hoped to keep his and Danny's halves alive.

* * *

While he despised the oaf Jack was he had to admit he was a good ghost hunter.

"And with this we will be able to lure it to a trap, from what we know about it we might be able to destroy it with our weapons."Jack said as he pointed towards the trap.

"Amazing, when are you going to do it?"Logan asked.

"Tomorrow, we must be well rested and ready to do what we need."Jack said.

With the expert ghost hunters alongside them the Neo Salem would be able to exterminate the ghosts and with the weapons they were sharing they could do even better against other creatures in the future. An ecto beam weapon could be turned into a laser rather easily.

The dream of a peaceful world that was the goal of the Neo Salem was getting near them now; with this technology they can make the world perfect again. With only humans and with that peace will be finally possible.

* * *

 **Salem apparently means perfect or complete peace, I didn't know that when I created them but it seems to fit.**

 **I wrote most of this chapter in a flash of inspiration and I like it. I have begun a Mega Man story because of a theory. And thank you for the review** **Mystic Myra 8 for your reviews I am glad you are enjoying my story.**

 **I would also like to thank everyone that reviewed the story so far, thank you miss mystery, cg037, and JacobPhantom for reviewing this story.**


	9. Trap

School was being normal to Daniel, he had gotten used to it just like he had to the supernatural things happening on the city; but right now however he was experiencing something new.

"…and then of course the library burned down during the night, the Soris claimed it was a insane demon but no one really believed them even if the mayor paid for it."Wendy said as she told him the past, Daniel knew the mayor was involved in the fire as well because he accidentally summoned an insane demon trying to see his dead wife but there was no reason for him to mention that. The remarkable thing was that he was speaking with someone neutral in the school hierarchy, when Vlad was young he was near the most popular and Danny was an outcast with his friend and occasionally Valerie.

"Things here really never happen the same way twice don't them."Daniel noted as he looked at the several articles he was looking at.

"Yeah, the conspiracies reach all the possibilities and beyond, from vampires to aliens."She said as she picked a blurry picture of a strange creature."They thought it was a gray alien."She said with a smirk.

'Chupa Cabra' Daniel thought as he looked at the creature.

He froze after a while, he felt something…familiar.

He felt his own ecto signature, or rather Danny's. But it was too weak to…Dani…and it is getting weaker.

"Wendy I have to go, there is something else I need to do we will talk later."Daniel said; it was Friday so they could meet next week.

"Oh, alright is everything alright?"She asked concerned, something that most would find strange for someone that looks like a goth.

"I hope they will be."Daniel said as he smiled and walked away.

* * *

He had transformed and was flying towards the area, he was surprised he could feel it this far.

She must be hidden in the alley.

"Dani, are you there?"He asked a she looked around.

He noticed a small box, he was running before his mind registered the colors of the box and that made him avoid being destroyed by a powerful beam of energy larger than he was that destroyed the box, its contents and half of the house in front of him. Not to say Daniel was not harmed.

"Damn I am impressed; you escaped just with a 'flesh wound'."Logan's voice said as he approached the ghost with a missing left arm.

Daniel got up and turned to see the man with a weapon, he knew who made it and he knew they didn't sell that model. His white hair started to glow as he started to feel fear once more and he heard two jet engines above him.

"You might have escaped that one but you are outnumbered."Valerie said."Phantom."She spat venomously.

Sam appeared as well, she was wearing armor just like Tucker, all armed with weapons.

"I should have killed you before."Daniel said looking at Logan.

"You won't get another chance."He heard a voice that shocked him; Jazz was wearing armor as well. Her weapons pointed at him just like the others."You won't get any more chances I know what you are and how dangerous you are."She said.

"Strange…I expected the other two to be here, let me guess they died without their other halves."Daniel said. No point on trying to be polite or even telling the truth he would need gain time to think of a plan.

"They are better now without your influence."Maddie said as she looked at him.

"I never did anything to them or you so I will give you one chance to leave me alone."Daniel said.

"You stole years of their lives and froze us to a wall ghost."Jack yelled.

"I wasn't…born? Yet, I was created after they two escaped they couldn't exist on their own they are halves of a whole and by combining into me they stopped existing, they became me and I am not either and both."Daniel said as he looked over his right shoulder, the house was in flames, green flames.

"And now it is even worse you told us remember, what you are."Sam said.

"I told you a future that no longer exists, I got here and did nothing, I didn't destroy anything but you destroyed half of a house on the first day."He said as he pointed behind him.

"It is a small price to pay for your end."Logan said before anyone else could and shot Daniel.

A shield flickered and the shot was blocked.

"Your weapons are good, better than most of the G.I.W. crap but I know how they work, I remember having to hide myself from them in both forms and with that it is easy to defend myself from them."Daniel said with a toothy smile.

Valerie started firing her heavy weaponry from above, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Jack and Maddie joined. Even knowing how to negate most of the power of the weapons he couldn't hold it forever.

Soon the shield failed and the shots ended the figure, the few moments they thought they had won let them drop their guard and allowed him to act. His duplicate was able to fool them long enough for him to face the most dangerous threat.

A bolt of electricity hit Valerie making her drop her weapon and deactivating the suit and the board, she hit the ground hard but her armor even without power would protect her.

"I have over twenty years of experience with ghost powers, fighting ghost and using powers neither of you know. You can't beat me."He said his voice coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"We have a shield around this area; you are trapped here with us."Logan yelled.

"No, you are trapped with me. I was able to enter your base on my own and weaker than I am now, I was able to beat you."Daniel said."I left the rest of your memories intact because I thought it was wrong to erase so many years of your life. I know better than that now."Daniel said as he materialized behind Jazz.

Her fist went towards him, crackling with energy but ultimately useless, he grabbed the arm, twisted it and shocked her like she had Valerie.

"The reflexes are good but your skill needs work."He said disappearing again.

Tucker and Sam were his next targets but he was unable to reach them, Tucker had a strange device being assembled and when he activated it, a wave of energy knocked Daniel out of his intangible and invisible state.

Several shots threw him back; he hit the remains of the house and groaned as he got up.

"No so cocky now that you can't turn invisible anymore."Tucker said.

"We hung out for almost a year, and I have even more memories from before it. You both know that I am still just as cocky as before."Daniel said smiling as anger was their response.

He charged forward and dodged the blasts he could, he reached the duo and dropkicked the techno geek, he grabbed the huge gun and swing it towards the goth girl, she parried it and tried to punch him; he spun around and kicked her into a wall. Her armor holding the brunt of the damage.

"You really thing you can beat me?"He asked jumping back as the three adults tried to hit him."You think you made a difference in the city? That any of you protected it? All you did was open the portal increasing the ghost activities. And your son had to hold it off, he was and probably still is a better hunter than any of you he had almost no training and he held of even the ghost king and HIM!"Daniel yelled as he shot Logan.

The expert monster hunter was not someone he should have ignored for so long.

Making a shield he redirected a shot to the ground making a cloud of smoke engulf him. Daniel appeared moving forward but Logan yelled at them not to pay attention to the illusion. It stopped near Logan and they focused fire on the one flying over them.

The last thing Logan saw as the red eyes glowing and the fangs of Daniel as he was receive a powerful punch. He fell down making the Fenton's realize he was the real one.

A blue beam of light froze them; the only part of their bodies that weren't covered was their heads.

"I must admit, this was a really hard battle, you knew I was not at full power didn't you. That explains the lack of reinforcements."Daniel said as he watched the two ghost hunters struggling.

"Now how about an honest conversation with you two since you are the most manageable of the lot of you. While your equipment is powerful you are lousy ghost hunters. All you got here was three teen hurt and one house destroyed."Daniel said as he walked near them.

"I am not Danny Phantom, I really am not and I am not Vlad either but I have every single memory of them. I am my own person or at least I try to be and I got a new life here, protecting those who need protection and…you know what that is not of your business."Daniel said as he looked around.

"You think Amity Park is dangerous, people here die. Even more if you count the ones you wouldn't classify as human, all thanks to that nice fellow."He said pointing at Logan on the ground.

"You really think we would let you do what you want, we know what you are monster."Maddie said.

"You know I should pay him a visit, return the favor."Daniel said as he pointed to his missing arm.

The color vanished from the two ghost hunters.

"I have killed, my experience prevented me from showing it but I do regret it even if the guy was trying to bring about the apocalypse and I will kill Logan and any member of the Neo Salem if they come near me again. I thought they could be reasonable but I forgot about you."Daniel said as he made a spike made of ice.

"He killed innocents, I saw it and even is willing to kill humans if they have any contact with the supernatural creatures and don't try to kill them."Daniel said as he placed his spike above the head of the fallen man."Danny Phantom was a comic book hero, he didn't kill, he did the right thing had a secret identity that was obvious, it was like a pun you know. Vlad was his arch nemesis, they both were simple, black and white, but in the month you imprisoned them they became gray and so here I am."Daniel said as he raised his makeshift spear.

As he brought it down a ball of ectoplasm hit him; throwing him back once again, his spike was planted in the ground near the head of the man.

"You…have to do better than that."Jazz said as he charged another shot from her arm cannon.

Daniel's hair became a flame as he locked his eyes with her's.

With a growl he made another spear and hurled it towards her, he managed to hit the cannon that was pierced and rendered useless. She changed her arm and activated another weapon, several small beams of green energy hit Daniel as he had trouble dodging the incoming fire.

He pushed through the fire and planted his hand on her chest and blasted, the point blank blast threw both back; he got up after a groan and looked at the girl.

She was already up and was removing the smoking and dented armor, in the center of her chest armor he saw a perfect circle where he shot her point blank, he could have killed her and that worried him.

"You are forcing my hand Jazz."He said as he made another spear.

"You can't call me that, you are not him."She said as she pulled a small pistol.

The moment she pushed the trigger he brought his spear up and blocked the shot, he could see her finger moving and it was easier to do that than it was to dodge.

"I am not, I am not your brother; Phantom was. I am not your uncle Vlad is. My name is Daniel."He walked towards her with the spear."Remember it."He said as he prepared to hit her with the blunt side of the spear.

He felt heat coming from behind and he couldn't move anymore, he fell backwards and saw Valerie with a green taser.

"I am not that easy to kill either."She said as Daniel's hair went out becoming normal white hair and he was taken by darkness.

* * *

Andre and Elisa were worried, Daniel hadn't come back and they couldn't reach his phone.

"Do you think he got captured by something?"Elisa asked.

"I don't think that can be, he is very powerful so I don't think just anyone could capture him."Andre said as he looked around.

Their phone rang the basement phone.

"Hello? Are you there Daniel?"A girl's voice asked.

"Who are you?"Andre asked.

"My name is not important, Daniel gave me a card with your number to call you if I need help and I found something."She said.

"He is not here yet and we can't reach him."Andre said."But tell us what do you need we might be able to help."Andre proposed as he tried to be helpful.

"There was an explosion on the city, a house was destroyed and I found traces of ectoplasm there and since he is a ghost I thought he might me indentify who the ghost is."She said.

"Bring it here and we can study it, he taught us about it."Andre said as he looked at the equipment he had helped them make.

"Alright but I would like to keep my identity a secret for now."She said.

"It's alright we understand it. You are not the only one but what should we call you miss?"He asked cordially.

"…Slayer."She said simply.

* * *

Darkness, it was the first thing he noticed.

"…so he was not at full power?"A familiar voice asked.

"He was not, we still can't place how strong it can be but it is potentially powerful."Another one said.

He tried to pry his eyes open, he felt pain around his body and felt something warm running on his skin.

"The ectoplasm in him is very powerful, a lot of energy. We are looking at something several times more powerful than normal ghost, and the Amity Park normal."The image of Maddie Fenton appeared before his eyes, in her normal jumpsuit this time.

He noticed wires and tubes plugged into his body, he felt himself getting weaker.

"Will it hold him?"Logan asked.

"Yes, he is nowhere near strong enough to escape this."She said as she gestured towards the boy.

"…"He tried to say something but words failed him.

"Not so coy now are you?"She said.

"…and you call me evil…"He rasped out.

"I am human."She said.

"Then I guess you are going to join them? The Neo Salem and help to purge all the non humans."He said looking straight at her.

"We need to protect mankind."She said.

"…mankind…sometimes I forget about it you know…when I get out of here they will die…"He said."If you stand in my way I will kill you too."He said as he looked at her.

"You are not capable of doing that."She said.

"I am capable, but I can't right now and before I was holding back. I have over fifty years of memories, thirty of the have you and your family as friends…people that were important to them."He said as he looked over his beaten bloodied body."You know, I think I understand him better now, why he attacked everyone all this anger all this rage."He said as he smiled.

"What else could be expected form a ghost like you."She spat.

He smiled and looked at her with his eyes glowing bright red, his hair sparked.

"If I am a monster what does that makes you, mother? Maddie? You and your husband created us. You are the Frankensteins, Fentonsteins even. The evil vampire-like ghost, the hero of Amity Park. You raised Danny Fenton and I am him as much as I am your friend Vlad, the friend you didn't notice wanted more than friendship and slowly began to loathe you after you continued your research without him. You call me evil but what does that means if all this, all that I am is your fault, you creation, your design and your way to be a parent."He said as he stared at her."Your daughter tried to help him, the boy that had parents that were never there, were too busy engaging on a one man war against all ghost, he was raised by her. And the poor girl had no one, it is surprising she is not involved in drugs, actually she might be, who knows."He let out a laugh.

He screamed as energy cursed through his body, his screams of pain masked the screams of anger she had at him.

"…ha…haha…HAHAHAHAHA."He started to laugh after his spasms ended.

"What are you laughing about?"She asked angry.

"It is the feeling, both of them had so much repressed anger over you two, so much they wanted to say and I am letting it all out, without their biases I can be honest."He said."It feels nice and it might help you be better parents, better late than never."He said smiling.

Maddie pressed the button again and more energy was released shocking the ghost.

This time made sure to smile as he screamed and looked straight at her as he released all the anger his halves had.

* * *

… **I have no idea how I got here, I was planning something else but this sounded better.**

 **hrisi292, JacobPhantom and Mystic Myra 8 thank you for the reviews. I am glad you are enjoying the story.**

 **Edit: One day I will tell you the tale of the mighty Ghost Kink, the Devious, Mystic Myra 8, for it is a tale of fine adventure. But the mistake was fixed thank you for telling me about it. Funny how I had typed it wrong before as the ghost kind.**


	10. Captive Again

Danny was fighting for more than his life, he looked up to see the offending ghost, such evil was something his young mind couldn't and shouldn't even try to comprehend.

A blast made the figure retreat back to the shadows; he was tired, scared and worried. It was the most dangerous ghost he had faced so far. He had to fight it on his own.

"Danny-boy…"The sing song voice said making him shiver.

A hand grabbed his shoulder making him turn to see the pale face of the ghost.

"Someone has been a bad boy; I think you need a lesson."He said as he showed him a whip.

* * *

"I need an adult."He woke up yelling.

He noticed there was no one there to see it and blushed, he had never dreamt about the Ghost Kink before, he…she? It was very weird. Everyone was feeling pity for it as it lost its identity and doesn't even remember if it was a man or women anymore. So he would alternate between them or…be both at the same time…

A shiver went down his spine.

"That was a very disturbing even now that I can properly see the full context."He said as he remembered the events.

Looking around he noticed his arm had grown back, he was hoping that would have happened.

With the things that happened…yesterday? He wasn't sure when they had happened anymore but he imagined it was, he was sure he should be freaking out but he was strangely calm.

"This has Fenton tech all around so they must have set this up." The layout was too bland for him to have an idea where this place was. He didn't recognize it from the time he got in their headquarters so it must be somewhere else.

He heard footsteps and looked to the entrance; he saw Sam and Tucker walking towards him.

He probably could antagonize them but he didn't really felt like it anymore, he had nothing against them.

"What's up guys, how are you doing?"He said twitching one of his hands.

Sam frowned and Tucker recoiled a bit at his sudden movement.

"What are you planning?"She asked.

"Right now…nothing."He said smiling.

"Don't lie to us."She screamed getting closer.

"I am not the liar here. I should probably play some games with you like I did before but there is no point anymore."He said as he tried to shrug.

"Sam I don't think we should…"Tucker started to intervene but her glare stopped him.

"Now you act like a civilized person but before you were willing to show yourself."She said pointing at him.

"You know me, I don't use words for no reason; I know I am not strong enough to defeat all of you in a fair fight…yet."He said smiling."Besides I don't have anything against the two of you, Vlad just saw you as annoyances and Danny was your best friend."He said as he looked over the two.

"You have their memories like you said then."She asked,

"Yes, from the most important moments to the most trivial. By the way how did you get Valerie on your team?"He asked.

"You were out of the picture so getting her was easy; it helps us to divide the workload."Tucker said.

"Are you holding things? Things were pretty hard when I was captured."Daniel said as he remembered that time.

"Yeah now that-"Sam elbowed him making him stop talking.

"What is it to you ghost?"She asked.

"I have fifteen years of memories living there, I still care about it."He shrugged."Must be the reason it was the last place he attacked."He looked at the two flinching teens.

"Why are you two here? Don't you know it could be dangerous?"Valerie said as she stormed into the room.

"Did they tell you I was Danny for a year?"Daniel asked making the eyes of the two widen as he smiled.

"…what?"She asked confused.

"Danny Phantom was half of Danny Fenton that was turned into a ghost after an accident with the portal. They didn't mention it yet?"He asked with a smirk.

"See I told you ghosts are liars…what is with those faces? He is lying right?"Valerie asked as she looked at the looks in the faces of the two.

"Well he is not really lying."Tucker said.

Valerie looked like someone had slapped her face.

"Yeah you hunted Danny for quite some time he probably still has the scars, by the way he is still alive right?"Daniel asked as he looked at them.

He had nothing to gain pitting them against each other like that but as long as they focused on each other they wouldn't pay attention to him, and he would be able to attempt his daring escape…when he figures out a plan.

"Why didn't you tell me that before? I could have killed Danny!"Valerie screamed.

"You were willing to blow up anything to get him, if you knew where he lived you would have gone straight to him."Sam yelled.

"…but still why didn't you tell me that before?"Valerie yelled.

Tucker backed away from the two arguing, and slowly got close to the ghost.

"I am almost feeling sorry for them but they wouldn't hesitate in killing me."Daniel said making him freeze."You know I am incapable of escaping."Daniel said making him relax a little.

"So you are messing with them, I mean manipulating them against each other. Why?"He asked.

"They are young, have little experience. I have over fifty years of experience living."Daniel said as he shrugged."I am teaching them a valuable life lesson."

"And what would that be?"Tucker asked.

"Patience and trust, they are too hot headed and don't trust each other, that must be because of Danny."He said looking at the two still arguing.

"What does he has to do with this? "Tucker asked.

"He is clueless and so was I but I can see it clear as day, and if I remember correctly so can you."Daniel said smiling.

"Oh…right that."Tucker said."Crap you are evil and not evil."He concluded.

"I am no hero anymore but I am not evil either. Think about the implications later and don't try to help me. They will kill you if they notice it."Daniel said.

Tucker nodded and the two watched the two arguing girls.

* * *

Vlad was driving fast, not fast enough for the police to stop them but still fast.

"I could get there faster on my own."Dani said.

"If they capture you, you will die."Vlad said without holding back."I have my equipment and they will trust me as a ghost hunter."He said.

"You got a name already?"Dani asked.

"No, but I was thinking on calling myself Vladimir."He said."Might use it if I can't think of anything better."

"Why not something like Specter?"She asked.

"Sounds nice, Specter the ghost hunter of justice."He said smiling.

"You are a ghost hunter not a super hero."She said.

"I am rich I can be both."He said smirking.

She rolled her eyes and looked onwards; they were coming to the city.

* * *

"Its him…"Elisa said as she stared at the results of their analysis.

"Why would he blow up a house? How can he even do that?"Slayer asked. She was wearing a hood and under it a mask to keep her identity a secret.

"He wouldn't unless it was necessary, besides he is still not at full power."Elisa said."Something stronger captured him but he fought back."She said as she walked up to the cabinet and swings its door open.

"That is a lot of weapons."Slayer said.

Elisa stuffed them in a bag and flipped her phone; she dialed her husband that was out.

"Daniel was captured we need to find him, go to the wizards and see if he can do anything to help us."She said as she put the bag over her shoulders.

"Who could have captured him?"Elisa asked as she started climbing up the stairs.

"Based on intent I believe it could be the Neo Salem."Slayer said.

"Aren't they like a church or something?"Elisa asked.

"They also hunt any supernatural creature in the city; they are responsible for the purge of werewolves and vampires a few years ago."She told the women.

"…we were on the hospital during that, we thought it was a war between them."Elisa said surprised.

"It was not. Do you have any way to track him?"Slayer asked.

Elisa froze for a moment and walked to a shelf, pulling a scroll she started drawing something.

"What are you doing?"Slayer asked concerned.

"We found him like this; we summoned him by accident maybe we can bring him back with a summoning circle."She said as she made the shapes needed.

After a minute she placed a small amount of ectoplasm and began the summoning ritual.

A faint image of Daniel appeared, hurt and suspended in the air but he could not see them, it was just an image they couldn't bring him, soon the image broke as the circle ignited in flames.

"They have ways to stop summoning, but we know he is in the city this ritual has a limited range."She said with a frown."They hurt him.

"He lost his arm; the skin there was different from the rest."Slayer said gritting her teeth."Only Salem is that ruthless but how did they get the tools to attack him?"She asked.

"Fenton technology, they must have contacted the Fentons. They dislike him."Elise proposed.

"…I will see if anyone I know can help. I will call you soon."Slayer said as she walked up the stairs.

* * *

Carla was feeling weird, over the last few days she felt strange. Dizzy, tired and most of all she felt cold. It was still summer but she was feeling cold.

She focused on her book and continued to read, she felt something nagging her there was something wrong, or missing…

"We are closing down, will you check out the books?"The elderly women said as she approached her with caution.

"Oh, sorry I got lost in the book. I will be checking them out."She said as she stood up and closed the book.

Walking up to the counter she smiled. She was also feeling happy, in a way she couldn't quite remember being happy over the last few years…in fact she can't remember much from them.

"Is that all?"The women asked, now Carla could see something in her eyes.

Fear.

"Yes thank you."She said as she walked outside, she could feel the women's eyes glued on her as she left. She had noticed that this wasn't the first time.

She ignored it as it happened before but now…

"There is something wrong…"She said as she looked down to her book.

She looked at her fingernails, they were blue. She still had not replenished her blood. Blood she didn't remember losing.

She walked home at night but heard something behind her; she looked back and saw a blur rushing to an alley. She backed away slowly and saw someone's face appear as, it was an old man.

She started walking fast to get home.

When she reached the door she looked back and saw no one. With a sigh of relief she entered.

"I am home."She declared.

She walked to the kitchen and looked for the meatloaf her brother had prepared, he was a good cook. After she placed it at the microwave she looked around and saw a faint green blur.

Walking near the place it was she started following it. After she reached it she saw a teen, about the same age as her, she was floating up the stairs. She felts like her eyes were burning and put her hands up to them, she looked back to where the ghost was and there was nothing there.

"Weird."She said.

A loud beeping sound made her jump, her dinner was ready.

She walked back to the kitchen and started eating. Had she took notice of the mirror in the hall she would have noticed her iris were bright red.

* * *

Karen had opened the door and brought Zeke a bottle of water; she had to since he was throwing himself into research as to understand ghosts better.

"You are getting stronger by the day."Zeke said as he noticed she had brought the water bottle."Thank you."He said.

"Your sister just got home, maybe you should talk to her."She said.

"You know how she is she don't want to talk to me."He dismissed her.

She floated near him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen she is your sister, and you noticed how she changed you should try to talk to her so see if you know what happened."Karen said.

He ignored her and continued to read.

She grabbed the book with both hands and closed it; she lifted it up and looked at him dead in the eye. He shivered as he met her gaze and let out a sigh.

He got up and walked out; he passed by the living room and saw his sister reading a book.

"So…you back to reading?"He asked.

"Back? I am always reading those books."She said.

"I haven't seen you read them in years."He told her confused.

"But I remember…I don't remember…"She said as she looked down."How have I been over the last few years?"She asked.

"…cold, distant…vegetarian."He told her."You joined that cult."

"What cult?"She asked him.

"The Neo Salem, a few months ago you became vegetarian and looked like you had lost a lot of blood."Zeke said."You never told me or mom and dad about what they are."He told her.

"I don't know what they are; I don't remember joining anything…I barely remember the last few years."She told him as she started to panic.

She looked at him and was taken aback.

"You grew up so much…"She said as she looked at him.

She got up and walked to her room, Zeke followed her worried.

She opened her wardrobe and jumped back, there were several weapons there, stakes, knifes, a crossbow and bolts.

"Where did that come from?"She asked out loud as she looked around it.

She found a picture of her and an old man, the same man she had seen before.

She fainted.

* * *

"I had no idea this would happen."A voice told her as she woke up, everything around her was white."I thought he had gotten rid of it all but some of it survived, thanks to me probably."The voice said chuckling.

She got up and looked around, soon colors surrounded her and she found herself inside a house. Rustic furniture and several frames in the walls, two man and a young women were present in the pictures.

"Who are you?"She asked as she turned towards the man in an armchair.

"Damian, we met briefly a few months ago."He told her.

"I don't re…you are the reason I can't remember anything what are you?"She accused.

"No I am not him, and you should be thankful for what he did. In a way he saved your soul."He said as he looked at her with his bright crimson eyes.

Before she could ask anything things started happening around them, a bright flash of light and a loud bang made her fall down clutching her ears. She people entering the house, she saw as the man in the photo killed one of them and how she helped. And in the end she killed him herself.

"…you cursed to me to become a demon…"She said.

"Curse is a strong word; your condition is very relative. It is not like a werewolf that doesn't have any control you can easily learn how to control it…with my help of course."He said as he got up.

"Are you serious? Trusting a demon is a ridiculous idea."She told him.

"I am not a demon anymore; I am more like a ghost now. You saw me die remember."He told her."Besides the trickery and all that is not something I know how to do, I am…was a warrior by caste."He told her.

She was not convinced.

"Well we have the rest of your life for you to decide something, be it long or short. In order to make it longer I will give you a gift."Damien said as he walked towards her and placed his index finger on her forehead.

* * *

She woke up with her brother near her; she however had to close her eyes as she felt a powerful headache. But she remembered some things now.

She got up; she was dizzy and couldn't quite hear what Zeke was saying.

"I am alright I was just…dizzy don't worry."She said as she got up.

"…are you sure you are alright?"Zeke asked.

"I am I just remembered some things…I am going for a walk I will be back soon."She said as she got some clothes and walked to the bathroom. Her workout clothes were rather tight now, the ones she used before are somewhere else so she had to use her old ones.

She got out of the house and started to run, she was doing it for two reasons. Exercise and relieve some stress. She looked around and took notice of the colors. Some areas had auras that showed the plants, others were other things. Blood spilled and even anchored spirits.

She looked at the forest and stopped running after a good half an hour. She felt the energies there. Positive, negative, neutral. He had given her training back, the physical part mostly and some technical things she had was slowly coming back but she couldn't remember who she trained, or even when.

She looked around and felt the city around her, the cold air, the moonlight and the smell of…death. She stopped and followed the smell.

She reached a clearing and saw a man in the ground; he had a stake in his heart and a scared look in his face. She noticed someone walking near her.

"There is a locker in our base, in it there are a few clothes and pictures."Logan said as he walked near her."Who are you?"He asked.

"I think I was part of your group for a while, I don't remember everything. But I know I knew you."She said as looking at him.

"I assume you will come back."He said.

"No…I won't. I don't remember what happened but I wasn't happy I can remember years of anger but not what I was angry at. I started feel happy again. I am studying again and eating good food."She said smiling.

"Alright, you must have earned your rest then. You were near my own locker, probably my partner. I don't take just anyone."He said as he smiled."Enjoy your retirement kid."He said as he walked into the shadows.

Clara continued to run, she wanted to clear her mind but she noticed something as she ran. In a dark car on the street she saw a young girl with a green aura, she immediately thought ghost seeing her, for a brief moments their eyes locked, they were blue but she saw a strong green light behind them. It felt familiar.

She made a mental note to look for them again.

"Alright then Damian, teach me."She said as she ran.

'I will.' He responded in her mind.

* * *

 **So…I might have made a small error in the last chapter (I fixed it), it is fascinating that the tale of the Ghost Kink was created by a typo. Thank you for mentioning it Mystic Myra 8 and for reviewing. Thank you for reviewing as well hrisi292, I am glad you all are enjoying it.**


	11. Plans

Paul was getting some food on the market, as he looked for the best prices he waited for her.

"You got the information?"A hooded figure asked; the young voice was what made him realize it was her.

"There is a building on the cursed district, it is empty but we allocated quite a few resources there. Logan said they captured the one that attacked us and erased our memories."He said as he looked at the prices.

"Is he alive?"

"He is a ghost."He deadpanned. "But I guess he is as alive as he can otherwise some people would be using the ectoplasm for the new gear."He said.

"New gear?"Slayer asked.

"Direct energy weapons, laser weapons. I bet they could do a lot of damage to vampires."Paul said as he shrugged. "The future is here and it is dangerous."

After some time he held up a piece of paper, Slayer took it.

"That one tastes better."She said as she pointed towards the cheaper product.

"Great, thank you."He said as he grabbed the product.

* * *

"We never thought to use the technology to make laser weapons but they work very well, ectoplasm fixes a lot of problems conventional technology has."Jack said as he looked at the modified weapon. "But it still is not practical, you would need a lot of ectoplasm to fuel their use in large numbers, you should wait before producing them."He said as he placed the laser pistol in the table.

"I am afraid we don't have the time besides you said there is an entire dimension with ghosts we could take it from there." The Commander said.

"The ghosts in there are very dangerous. Of the powerful ghosts only a few come to the human world most stay there." Tucker said making everyone look at him.

"And how did you get that information?"The Commander asked.

"I went in there more than once; if you try to invade it bad things will happen."He said making an agent snicker.

"To them, we have been dealing with this before you were born kid."He said.

"Really? Can you fight a giant ghost dragon? A ghost that can stop time whenever he pleases? A ghost that can open portals to the Ghost Zone at will? I know you deal with crazy things but the powerful ghosts in the Ghost Zone are too many and too powerful for a small group like you to defeat."Tucker said.

"We have stopped the end of the world; we can handle a few spooks."The agent said.

"The ghost you got captured did the same before, he is not the strongest out there. You can't think that just because guns you can charge blindly, there is a place where technology didn't work in there, there might be other places like that. Logic goes out of the window there."Tucker said.

* * *

"And then they kicked me out."He told Daniel as he let out a sigh.

"Those idiots are going to make a very stupid mistake, if they go to war against the ghosts they might respond in kind."Daniel said as he looked at the boy.

"I tried to tell them that but they are just so…"Tucker didn't know how to express it in words.

"Yeah, they are. They are used to being on the top from what I know, they don't fight fair. They have killed hundreds in this town alone; they made purges of werewolves and vampires even when they weren't dangerous."Daniel said as he remembered what the girl had told him.

"Damn and I thought the G.I.W. was bad."He said letting out a laugh.

"They seem to work together, they test their weapons."Daniel said.

"Of course they…crap."Tucker said. "I heard them talking about a trade that is going to happen a few days from now, I think you are the one they are going to trade for something."Tucker said as he looked ad Daniel fearful.

"…crap. Then I need to find a way to get out."He said as he looked around, he was getting weaker by the day.

"I could-"

"No they would kill you for helping me…hopefully someone will help me."

"Who besides me would help you?"Tucker asked.

"Dunno, Clockwork maybe."Daniel offered.

"Didn't he try to make sure you didn't exist?"Tucker asked.

"I am very different from the other one that guy is crazy."Daniel said as he looked away. "And I might have to deal with him too."

"What do you mean? He shouldn't exist anymore."

"He might still exist even if the timeline he came from is no more, if he had stopped existing we shouldn't remember him but we do he is real and is stuck in a thermos somewhere."Daniel said.

"I thought that would be a paradox."Tucker asked confused.

"It might be but who knows, we don't have much of a concrete knowledge of how time travel works all we have is fiction."Daniel said.

"Man this is getting of hand quickly, two months ago it was us, the Team Phantom saving the city now we are dealing with all this."Tucker said exasperated.

"You never thought there would be more than just ghosts Tucker?"Valerie said as she made herself known to Tucker. He jumped in the air at her sudden arrival.

"Valerie I see you are really a hero at the heart aren't you?"Daniel asked as he looked at her.

"What are you talking about?"She asked.

"You are wearing gloves so they must have shown you their morgue, from your pale look you acted the same way I would if I had been human and could still throw up."He said.

"…there were children there…"She said looking down.

"Yes I know, I saw one of their agents before and went into her mind, the anger, the hate they have is horrible. They see non-humans as the ultimate evil and to deal with that they can do anything, torture is not too much, murder is not too much and purges are not too much. I thought…I don't know what I thought I erased the mind of one of the agents to see if she would get better she did from what I saw after, I erased their memories to protect her."He said.

"Why, she was human why would she be in danger?"Valerie asked.

"She was human, she killed a demon that was trying to just live and he cursed her, he made her a demon as well. When one of them falls to darkness they are killed."Daniel said. "I wouldn't let her family loose someone like that."

"That is rather heroic of you."She said surprised.

"I was part of the first hero in Amity Park."He said smiling.

"Yeah sure, robbing stores is really a heroic activity."She scoffed.

"I was being mind controlled, the mayor was being mind controlled when it looked like I was kidnapping him too."He said defending himself.

"Yeah that is true."Tucker said.

"What about my father's job and that stupid dog!"She screamed.

"The dog was after his small toy in there, he was one of the guard dogs put down by your father's security system. "Daniel said. "He didn't mean to cause any damage he just wanted his toy back."

"I lost everything to that dog because of a stupid toy?"She screamed louder.

"Yes. The world isn't fair Valerie but think what did you really loose?"Daniel asked.

She turned red for a moment but stopped, looking down she started to mutter to herself and glance at him.

"You are talking about how the friend I lost weren't really my friends?"She asked.

"That too but that taught you that you can't be a spoiled brat forever, something your other friends will not learn until it is too late. Your grades improved and you probably will fare better in life that they will on their own."Daniel said.

"I had two jobs to help my father to keep a roof over our heads."She said. "I was hurt and almost died several times and you think that is good?"

"You had one job, the other was a hobby Vlad allowed you to have because it was useful to him."Daniel said.

"How do you know that?"She asked.

"I am half Vlad too, he was a half ghost, an evil one at the time but he changed, Danny changed near the end too and I am that change."He said. "I am a synthesis of the two."

"…he…how?"She asked confused.

"Just run with it Val I gave up applying logic when Danny started phasing through stuff."Tucker said.

"And why are you acting like he is not bad, you are even willing to…you are being mind controlled aren't you?"She turned towards Danny. "You are controlling him aren't you?"

"I can't do that kind of thing; even if I could you are draining my energy."He said looking bored. "Besides there is no reason for me to do that, right now I am waiting."

"Waiting for what?" She asked.

"I made friends, hopefully they can find me."He said looking up. "Is it Saturday?"

"Yes why?"Valerie asked. "You have somewhere you need to go?"

"I got homework."He said shrugging. "By the way you probably do too, don't make excuses do your homework. You too Sam. And you need to study Jazz."He said looking at the door.

"So you got someone else's body like you did Danny? "Jazz said.

"No the body is mine. But tell me none of you gave me a straight answer. Are the two alive?"

"Yes they are alive they just don't remember the time they were ghosts."Tucker said making the two girls glare at him.

"Weird, I remember everything they do. Over fifty years of memories."Daniel said.

"That doesn't make you human."Sam said.

"Out of all of us you should know better than most not to judge people like that Sam."Daniel said as he focused on her.

"She is right, you are not human you never were."Valerie said.

"You talk as if you are one."Daniel said.

"What are you talking about?"She asked.

"Humans don't have natural armor; they don't have cybernetic enhancements like you do."He said looking at her. "The suit Technus made for you changed you in a similar way Phantom changed Danny, it is part of you but I don't think it is as easy to remove without blades."

Silence, they knew he was right and they had worked together for quite some time, she healed slightly faster, she was stronger than them all and she could notice ghosts.

"And if you value your life, if any of you value her life. You won't let Neo Salem discover that because you saw what they did to others. You three probably want to tell them Tucker was willing to help me escape, don't. They will kill him. The safest thing you can do is to part ways with them as soon as you can." There were no games; it was the cold hard truth.

"So they scare you."Sam said not fazed by what he had said.

"I saw them executing people in cold blood, and even smiling about it. The ghosts you fought are child play compared to the Neo Salem. You remember those books you like to read? With the vampire protagonist that is hunted by racist monster hunters. You are siding with the monster hunters."He told her.

"You kids alright we were having a…discussion with the others."Jack said as he entered with a frown on his face.

"Leave Neo Salem Jack, they are evil."Daniel said looking at the large man.

"Well they aren't the friendliest of people but I don't think they are that bad."He said, more to himself than to the others.

"Did they show you the morgue? And the bodies there?" Daniel asked.

"That is something Maddie know best than me so she will be the one going there."Jack said.

"Oh…this is going to be bad on the long run. Are they already trying to use your tech to make weapons?"Daniel asked.

"How did you know?" Jack asked surprised.

"I am part Vlad, he used to copy your technology and he discovered it could be used to make laser weapons, he even made several prototypes with it." Daniel said.

"You remember his life?" Jack asked.

"I remember their entire lives, I mean I am not either of them I am my own person but I have the fifty years they have, I can even remember when you two made that project on the beginning of college, how he pushed you to learn things outside you course and the days you spend together."Daniel said.

A faint smile appeared on his face as he remembered those days.

"You are acting strange, why?"He asked.

"Do you remember the reason Vlad gave for joining you on ghost research?"Daniel asked.

"…it was…something about his grandmother I think, he told me it while drunk once."Jack said.

"He loved his grandmother but she died and he always wanted to find her."Daniel said.

Jack froze.

"Mr. Fenton?" Sam asked as a minute passed.

"…he wanted to discover if ghosts were smart like humans…"He said as he looked down.

"But your research never found proof of that." Jazz said.

"Jazz do you remember the early years of their ghost hunting?"Daniel asked. "They were fighting apparitions all day for years."

"…apparitions are simple, they are like computer programs…but actual ghosts were something we didn't find until…" Jack said.

"The portal, yes the instability in Amity caused far more apparitions there but most ghosts that were self aware went to the zone." Daniel said.

"Oh god what did we do?"Jack asked.

"Yeah it was messed up but don't think to hard about it and don't let Neo Salem know, they will kill you if they think you will betray them." Daniel said. "There was a very good reason for me to be willing to kill Logan, and essentially lobotomize the other agents they are psychopaths, the ones that aren't are sent to the G.I.W. or killed for treason."Daniel said.

"We have to get you out of here."Jack said.

"They will kill you and any relative of yours if you do, I have friends here that might help me and when I can I will deal with the Neo Salem."He said as he closed his eyes.

"But we can't just stay here they will send you away in a few days."Jack said.

"You have a family to care about, I have one as well and I trust them to help me."Daniel said.

Daniel however was still worried; he hoped the others would find him.

* * *

The Soris were talking to Slayer once again; she had information on Danny's location.

"From what I know he erased memories from the members of the Neo Salem, and got rid of a lot of information they had too. He might have saved hundreds of lives with that but it painted a target on his back. It is likely he will be traded with the G.I.W. for money."She informed them.

"Can they do that?"Elisa asked.

"They can, they did and they will do again." She said. "It is not the first time the government got involved in this kind of thing. My family has stories about cold war era; they tried to weaponize several different beings, squads of werewolves and vampires were attempted and the Russians had their own. Hidden battles happened as they used the spoils of the previous war. Rocket scientists were not all we got from Germany."She explained as she showed them a few pictures she had of the building.

"We were thinking on sneaking there at night, so we could have a higher chance of success."Andre proposed.

"It is a good idea, but we will need more people if we want to hope to survive."She said.

"I made some calls; the wizards are willing to assist us."Elisa said.

"The Order of Mages? They might be useful."Slayer said nodding along. "Let's start the plan then, there are many people guarding the entrance and they will close it when they discover us, we will need another way out."She said as they started planning the rescue.

They didn't notice they were being watched.

* * *

"He is in an abandoned building, it has a lot of people guarding it and the Fenton Tank is there." Danielle said as she returned, she had scouted the area using a smaller version of the suit Vlad had.

"Good, did you get the images I wanted?"He asked her as he tinkered with his suit.

"Yeah I got them but I wasn't the only one, there was a girl there too, she was wearing a hood."She said as she showed him a picture. "I followed her and she entered a house, I had to use my powers to sneak into the place there was something stopping me from entering it with the suit's intangibility but there was this couple, the Soris and they are going to be attempting to rescue Daniel too."She said.

"He calls himself Daniel now, interesting."Vlad said surprised.

"I recorded their meeting; you can watch it and we can join them when they need our help."She said.

"So we are going to be a back up that not even they know about. Good plan."He said smiling.

Things were coming together.

* * *

 **Just watched the Death Note movie on Netflix, it is not horrible and a lot of things seem to change, probably is a step up from most adaptations of anime and cartoons. Next chapter will be the end of the first 'season' of the story, I will take some time to make plans for the second one after that and it might take some time for it to come.**


	12. Rescue

**Oh…I finally finished this and…it kind of hurts. I will explain it better later. Please enjoy.**

* * *

"We don't have a large amount of spells we can use to attack but we can create distractions." The Head Wizard said as he handed them a box.

"What will this do? " Elisa asked.

"It will summon light golems; they will look like feral werewolves for a few minutes and will allow you to enter unnoticed." He said.

"And how do we get out?" Andre asked.

"This." He said giving them another box.

"Is it a teleportation stone?" Andre asked excited.

"No we don't have the resources to make them, it is C4." The wizard said making Andre hold the box far away from him.

"Where did you get it?" Slayer asked surprised.

"We have lives besides magic, we have jobs and one of us might be able to slip a thing or another like explosives." The Head Wizard said. "It has four timers and you should use just a small amount of it to break the wall." He explained.

"And stay clear of it, like behind another wall." Another wizard said away from them.

"We will also cast an illusion of a monster attack on their main base, many soldiers might be called to go there so the Hunters will be drawn there that is all we can do." The Head Wizard said.

"We understand you can't just put your necks out there." Elisa said.

"It is not just that, we don't want to bring more attention to the city." The Wizard said. "If the cell disappears they will send an army here, an experienced army that will purge the city of anything that isn't completely human."

"We will use masks to hide ourselves and use…codenames. Andre is Buff, Elise is L and I will be S." Slayer said.

"Good if they think you are just humans that want to help monsters they won't call for more people." The wizard agreed. "I hope you can help Daniel." He said as he walked towards the others.

The sun had just set and they were getting ready to storm the place.

* * *

"So is the security ready?" The Commander asked as he looked at the footage that came from the hidden camera.

"Yes, most are very well hidden or under disguises." Logan said.

"What of the girl? Is she coming back here?" He asked as he glanced at Logan.

"No she retired, probably deserved it though." Logan said shrugging.

"I see; a shame really if she was as good as it seems she could have been an elite operative." The Commander said his fingers steepling.

"She still has a family and her whole life ahead of her, she might come back eventually." Logan said. "There is no reason to force her into joining us."

"I understand that, not to worry." He said smiling.

After that Logan left the room, there was a situation at the HQ.

"But of course, the job her parents have is rather…dangerous." He smiled.

* * *

News of an attack on central made half of the soldiers that were guarding the entrance leave, soon the feral creatures appeared, as they fought the three hooded figures sneaked inside the building. The building was large but was empty; they found nothing but wires all flowing to one place.

It took them a few minutes to get near the room but they eventually heard a young voice talking.

"…idea of what is happening right now? They said they were being attacked by werewolves." The voice asked.

"I have no idea I have yet to see one, I heard most were wiped out so it might be revenge, I did meet a vampire once; he was kind of pathetic." Daniel's voice made it clear he was being very calm about the situation.

Soon they reached an entrance and saw a dark skinned teen talking to Daniel, he was being held by wires and many machines. He usually had an aura around him but that was no longer the case, his hair was white and flowing down as he looked at the boy, he looked like he was starving.

"Step away from him." Slayer said as she leveled her pistol towards the boy.

"Oh it is you guys, cool masks." Daniel said surprised. "Tucker is…an old friend he won't try to stop us." He said

"You guys are here to rescue him?" Tucker asked.

"He is a friend of ours we will get him out of here." Andre said.

"The controls are over there, go ahead." Tucker said pointing at the terminal.

The sound of a gun's safety was heard and they turned to see Maddie Fenton aiming a pistol at them.

"I am disappointed in you Tucker, to betray Danny and us like that." She said her goggles reflecting the light in the ceiling as she aimed at them.

"Their Commander is really smart; he knew that your allies would eventually show up." Jack said as he arrived carrying an enormous ghost hunting weapon that was now red instead of green.

"…what is going on?" Daniel asked feeling confused.

"You really think we would 'see your side' and take pity on you? We don't know how you got Tucker to believe you but we can remove your influence easily." Maddie said.

Jazz, Valerie, Sam and many hunters appeared soon after wearing combat gear, it was a trap.

"I was expecting more people you know, the boy is powerful." The Commander said as he stepped into the room with a magnum revolver with green markings in hand.

Elise, Andre and Slayer didn't know what they could do, they were surrounded. Tucker was backing closer to them rather than join the others so he was on their side but was unarmed.

"But I can image who you are." He said as he pointed at Slayer. "I saw the records of you fighting us and monsters alike, you must be of one of those traitor families, Slayer family lines still evade us." He said smiling.

"Why are you two doing this, he has done nothing but help this city and yours as well." Elise asked.

"He used our son as a puppet; the other one used our best friend and the other one did the same for our friend for over twenty years we won't let that go by." Jack said.

"But you saw their morgue, the bodies…" Daniel said with a faint voice.

"Of course we saw, there were no children there, they don't kill children." Valerie said. "They warned us of the tricks you use."

"…betrayed again…I never learn anything do I…" He said as his head dropped looking at the ground.

"You better get your weapons on the ground; we don't want the loss of human lives…that is if you even are human." The Commander said as he aimed at Slayer.

"Woah, woah you can't do this it is wrong." Tucker said as he tried to plead with the others.

"You are lucky the Fentons can remove the ghost mind control kid otherwise the process would be a piece of metal moving at sonic speeds to your skull." Said a Hunter.

"Bullets move at supersonic speeds you moron." Tucker responded as he recognized the hunter as the cocky idiot he had argued with the day before.

"Tucker if you come with us we can help you, step away from them." Valerie said as he aimed her weapons at him.

"…I can't believe you are siding with them. I can't believe you tricked us…" Tucker said as he looked at them. "But I understand, you are just idiots, you always were." He said looking down. "But I am not." He said.

They hadn't thought much of him having his hand on the pocket of his jacket, it was connected to a remote trigger of the machine he had in his backpack. The machine generated a ghostly electromagnetic pulse that disabled all electrical devices there and a few of the mechanical ones, including the cuffs that were holding Daniel, it was meant to be an example of what they could face in the Ghost Zone. After it did that it detonated making a shockwave that knocked them down. The five were further away from the device and were less affected.

"I will carry Daniel, we have to hurry it won't last long." Tucker said as he quickly stood up.

Grabbing Daniel's arm he used all his strength to lift him, Daniel used the little power he had to make himself lighter so Tucker wouldn't have difficulty with that.

Slayer charged at two of the Hunters that were dazed and quickly knocked the two out, they walked out of that exit and started running.

They were getting to the exit but when they reached the outside they found a wall of guns and riot shields, several hunters were there blocking their escape.

"A cunning strategy boy, if we had you with us I bet you could make a fine operative." The Commander's voice was broadcasted through a speaker. "It is a shame the Fentons and their apprentices were knocked out, it is also unfortunate that you ended up dead in combat." He said smiling.

"Fire." A Hunter said and the five closed their eyes.

The sounds of energy weapons and bullets were heard as everything from the prototype lasers, ecto weapons and regular guns fired at the group.

* * *

Danielle's eyes were closed shut and she was gritting her teeth as she held the shield up, she was not used this. She had to overcharge her shield with her powers so it would hold the incoming fire.

Soon the fire stopped as the ammunition of the Hunters ran out, as they stopped to reload Vlad activated his sonic wave weapon and threw back the several armed operatives as he fired the Wailer.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he turned to them.

His blue armor was a more refined version of the armor he had given Valerie, far more effective, Danielle was wearing a similar armor that was black and white like her suit meant to aid her and keep her ghostly identity a secret.

"We are fine who are you?" Tucker said with eyes wide.

"Call me Specter, the Ghost Hunter of Justice, I have seen you were having trouble with those men and decided to help you with this small problem." He proclaimed loudly making Dani groan.

"You are not a superhe- whatever just get on with it." She said as she rolled her eyes under her mask.

Slayer pulled a dagger and trusted it backwards making Valerie jump back. She had nothing but her fists because of the pulse.

"Why are you helping a ghost? You should be helping us." She said as she stared at the two.

"Because I have done bad things for a long time, I won't to them any longer." Specter said as he turned towards her and fired a blast that threw her back.

"I don't know who you are but we are not letting you escape." The Commander said.

White planes appeared near them, the G.I.W. was there.

Kneeling down Vlad produced the needle from his suit pocket, he got it ready quickly and ignoring the questions Daniel had he injected it on him. He stood up and aimed the Wailer at the planes.

They responded aiming weapons of their own and waited for orders.

"Little Poltergeist get the device ready." Vlad said as he aimed at them.

"I never agreed with that name." She responded as she mounted the device.

Specter opened fire with the long distance setting of his weapon; the sonic wave shredded one of the white plane's wings as their weapons prepared to fire, immediately they fired at the group, a one way shield surrounded them all. It was being created by Specter's suit that had a larger generator than Dani's, and it was also set to better neutralize the weapons the G.I.W. use.

He started firing back at them and slowly the planes crashed down as they had no protection against the sonic waves that tore the advanced alloys apart. The planes soon flew away and tried to harass them from afar.

"Daniel, the device she is installing is charging to slow, the shot I gave you should have given you some power can you use it to charge it?" Specter asked as he tried to hit them.

"I can try, is it the teleportation prototype?" He asked.

"…yes you know how it works?" He asked.

"Yes I remember building it." Daniel said as he got up making everyone surprised.

He walked up to it and removed one of the panels, placing his hand on it he focused his energy into it, he needed to be focused. As he finished powering the machine something jumped him, he turned around and saw red for a moment before the device activated.

The spot in which they were became an empty crater as everything inside was taken elsewhere.

* * *

In a futuristic looking lab they appeared, a meter above ground but they appeared nonetheless.

The figure in red and the ghost were the least affected by the transportation and were now trying to fight.

"Stop it." Daniel said as he grasped her fist and held it.

She tried to kick him but he used his other hand to hold it. With a push he sent her to the floor. He looked around and turned to Specter.

"Why did you bring us here?" Daniel asked.

"We were supposed to go somewhere else; the device must have locked on to the portal." He said as he tried to get up.

The portal was glowing ominously in front of them; soon it faded as a green blast hit the controls of the portal.

"I am not letting you go through the portal." She said as she aimed one of her weapons at him.

She was standing in front of the portal now; she however didn't notice her weapon was sparking.

"Put the gun down Valerie." Daniel said slowly so she wouldn't pull the trigger.

"You have friends on the other side ready to invade I bet, you are not bringing them in." She said. "I won't let you do that." She yelled a she pressed the trigger.

The weapon overloaded and exploded, the girl was thrown back inside the portal and her back hit something, a small button that Daniel knew very well. The green energy surrounded her and she screamed.

Daniel tried to get there and save her but by the time he got three steps closer she was ejected from the portal and smashed into him as the portal exploded, Specter and Dani protected the others from the explosion that damaged a good portion of the lab.

Daniel pushed the girl off him and checked her to see if she was still alive, she was in one piece so that was good.

"Oh…crap." He said as he opened the mask. Her skin was reddish and her eyes were red.

"Is she dead?" Slayer asked worried.

"She is halfway there, she became a halfa." Daniel said as he placed the mask back on her.

"Oh…crap what do we do now?" Tucker asked.

"You guys go home I will find a way to help her. I can fly back later." Daniel said as he picked the girl up.

"Come to my house later we have to talk." Specter said as he gave him a card with his address. "In fact come with me people I have a way to get you back home quickly." He said.

They followed him after Daniel assured them they would be fine, he was amused and the jump Slayer did when the security system activated.

* * *

Daniel remembered how she would talk about her father having to work a lot and he was waiting for him to get home from work. He had placed her in a couch and was now watching TV, something he had not done in a while.

"…the lack of response against ghost attacks seems to be making people of Amity Park take matters into their own hands; the Fenton's weapons seem to be allowing the militia to fight back against the hostile ghosts. " Said the man as he reported in a street full of people firing at a ghost blob.

"And they just left the town to go after me, I can't believe this." He said out loud shaking his head.

"The one leading them is the youngest Fenton; Danny Fenton is leading the counter offensive against the ghosts." The man said making Daniel raise an eyebrow.

"That is new." He mused, he didn't want to hunt ghost before he had to what happened?

The sound of a door opening made him aware Valerie's father had arrived.

"Falling asleep on the couch? That is unusual." He said as he walked towards his daughter to wake her up.

"Let her sleep, she needs some rest." Daniel said making Damon jump.

"Who are…Phantom? What happened to you? Why are you…what did you do to my daughter!" He became scared, confused, and angry in a few moments and stepped towards Daniel.

"I did nothing; I was incapable of stopping what happened to her." Daniel said as he turned off a lamp near him. Damon looked at his daughter and noticed she was glowing, and her skin was red like her suit.

"What happened to her was an unfortunate accident, a weapon exploded and threw her inside the ghost portal, she hit a button that turned it on and it zapped her." Daniel explained.

"She…is dead…" Damon asked.

"Not completely, she is halfway there tough and that might be dangerous for her." Daniel said.

"So she is a half ghost!" Damon asked worried and confused.

"Yes and you probably know how ghosts are not considered people, if the government finds her she will probably end up completely dead." Daniel said as he explained the situation to the man.

The man became silent as he fell to his knees.

"I wouldn't come here just to tell you the worst news you have ever received, I have a plan. Since the Fentons live here she is in danger. Their devices would easily detect her so staying in this city is too dangerous but there is a city where a half ghost might fly under the radar if she doesn't bring attention to herself." He told Damon.

"…where?" He asked as he looked at Daniel.

"Melas, it is currently on the other side of the state and has a multitude of supernatural occurrences, demons, vampires, werewolves and monster hunters that are human supremacists but it is still safer. And since I live there I can teach her how to control her powers." Daniel said.

"Can she live a normal life like this?" Damon asked.

"Yes she still has a human form, she will revert to it soon but her ghost powers might still manifest causing a few…problems." He said. "Nothing dangerous but spoons phasing through her hand and her clothes falling away because she became intangible can happen sometimes and it will take her some time to control it." Daniel said as he remembered the simpler times.

"How do you know that?" Damon asked.

"I was one too, until I was captured and my ghost half was ripped off my body." Daniel said. "Half of me almost died but I was not the only half ghost there, I…fused with another half and then I became this, I am no longer Danny Phantom, I am Daniel now." Daniel explained.

Sitting on the floor Damon started to glance at his daughter and think.

"I can't go there; I can barely afford this apartment." He said as he looked down.

"…I have a friend that might help you with that, how about we go there." Daniel said as he got an idea.

* * *

Valerie was waking up, she noticed she was in a moving vehicle, looked up she noticed it was the roof of her father's car. Sitting up she looked at him as he drove.

"Dad? What is going on? How did I get here? Where are we going?" She asked as she became confused trying to remember what had happened.

"You were involved in an accident, since Amity Park is a dangerous place I decided to get a new job elsewhere, I got a job helping a rich man in his research in the other side of the state." Damon said with a calm voice.

"But what about my friends I can't leave Amity Park." She asked worried about the city.

"You can and you will, I already got everything ready our furniture is going to be sent there and you won't need your jobs anymore." He told her.

"But I…" She remembered the fight.

"After you went with the Fentons to hunt a ghost and almost died I had to make a decision, from what he told me you all are so angry at him you abandoned the city. A few minutes ago they called me; they talked about how they had to inform me you were missing in combat." He told her making her flinch. "I told them that if they ever come close of me or my family I would kill them." He said dangerously cam.

"But how did I get back home?" She asked.

"Daniel was kind enough to tell me what happened and he is going to teach you how to control your powers." Damon said.

"…what?" She asked.

"The belt you are wearing is what is keeping you stable since you were turned into a half ghost." He told her.

It took her a good while for her to completely understand what he meant with that.

"…I died?" She asked.

"No, you half died. Let me tell you after he explained me everything I decided to trust him, he got me a job a better job and a place where you can have a normal life again, no ghost hunting, no almost dying on a weekly basis and no Fentons." Damon said. "He will teach you how to control your powers so you can stay hidden."

"But he is a ghost! We can't trust him." She yelled.

"You are a ghost as well, and I haven't been able to trust you since you started your ghost hunting! I will arrange you to go to school there and for as long as I live I will be sure not to let the Fentons or the government to get a hold of you!" Damon yelled as he hit the car panel with his fist.

"You will be safe…we will be safe…" He said as he looked forward and continued to drive.

* * *

"Wow, you look half dead." Wendy said as she looked at Daniel.

"Not anymore, I didn't sleep very much last night. Anything exciting happened?" Daniel asked as he looked at the girl.

"Not much, but it seems that a city block in the cursed district exploded." She said shrugging.

"Weird." Daniel said.

As he walked away from the class and went home Daniel felt something hit him, he looked back and saw a girl around his age with black hair, blue eyes. She was beautiful.

"Sorry I didn't get much sleep last night, I am Beth, who are you?" She asked him.

"Daniel… Daniel Soros." He said as he helped her up.

She smiled and Daniel notice she had a strong grip.

"It is nice to meet you Daniel." She said as she got up.

Daniel would have a lot of things to do now, but he had a feeling things would be better.

* * *

 **Well hello, I apologize for the time it took for me to finish this and I have to talk about why I became a little…worried about this chapter and the story.**

 **I haven't planned any of my stories so far and it is starting to worry me a lot, the other story I wrote hasn't been updated in about three weeks because of that so I will mark this story complete as the first Arc is complete, I will take a small break to get a idea of all the characters and have that info for me to look at and keep track of plot points like the medusa I forgot existed. I will try to keep track of the stories and organize them in a better way and create better consistency in this and the other four stories I have been writing, some of them I don't think I will publish for some time.**

 **Anyway I will continue this story when I get the next chapter done and the rest ready to go and when that will happen…I have no idea. Stay safe people.**


	13. Aftermath Part 1

**So…almost three months since the last chapter…I have half of the new arc planned and finished this chapter yesterday. I am not sure when I will release the next one but I will try to have it ready for next week. Enjoy.**

* * *

Tucker's second day back home was not good, while he had spend some time with his parents after coming clean with them and explaining everything, then getting his business back in order and now he had to do something he was putting out for too long.

He extended his arm and pressed the doorbell of the large house. The oldest daughter of the ghost hunter couple opened it and looked towards the boy

"Tucker!" Jazz yelled as she realized who he was.

"Hi…is Danny home I have a thing he asked me to make for him." He said trying to change the subject as she stared at him and the disc and several pages stapled together.

She gaped as she looked at him. He was supposed to be missing.

Lucky for him Danny heard her yell and came down; passing by his stunned sister he got the items from Tucker.

"Sorry it took so long for me to get this done I…had some things to deal with first." Tucker said as he looked at Jazz. "And I got some notes for you to figure out how to check for bugs and everything, call me if you need any more help." Tucker said as he turned around ready to leave.

"Where is Valerie?" Jazz asked as she grabbed him by the shoulder.

Letting out a sigh he turned towards her.

"Her father moved out of town and took her with him. Don't look for her because he is very angry since she almost died." Tucker said as he turned towards Jazz.

"But how did she get there? How did you get home? The Hunters said you were taken by Phantom and the others." She said worried.

"They took us here, we arrived at the lab and Valerie destroyed the portal as she tried to kill Daniel again." Tucker put an emphasis on Daniel as he spoke. "And by the way I quit." Tucker said as he got ready.

When she reached the conclusion he feared she would she pulled out a small weapon. He moved away from the aim of said weapon and grabbed it, he had learned a bit from Valerie during their time as a team and was able to pull it.

"I am not being controlled, if there was any trace of ghost in me the house's defenses would have detected it." He said as he deactivated the weapon. "The paranoia you have against ghosts is wrong and I just now noticed it. You want revenge for something that didn't happen and you don't want to admit it." He looked at Danny for a moment. "Phantom is gone Jazz."

"He is evil! You saw what he will turn into!" She screamed as she glared at him.

"The other one is different, he is from a future that is gone and he was created in a different way! You know that a ghost's personality comes from the circumstances of their creation do the math." Tucker said as he turned around to see Sam aiming another weapon at him.

"Not you too." He groaned as he realized he wasn't going to get out of this situation on his own.

He dropped the weapon he had taken from Jazz he knew he couldn't face Sam.

"Get your parents Jazz, we have to check him." She said as she prompted him to raise his hands.

"You really don't, I mean the sensors of the house would be active if he was possessed." Danny said as he tried to intervene.

"Danny he might be being controlled in some other way." Sam said.

"No, he isn't being controlled he just realized your vendetta is stupid!" Danny said as he pushed Sam's weapon away from Tucker.

"He could be working with the ghost!" She yelled.

"It is more likely you two are! You left the city defenseless and it was almost taken over!" Danny yelled as he turned towards Tucker. "Go I will go to your house if I need something."

Tucker knew not to say anything and left as he hoped Danny would be alright. He also knew things wouldn't be the same. School was going to suck.

* * *

Valerie woke up in the new house, she didn't know how the furniture was already there but she had more things to worry about.

"If I had my equipment this would be so much easier." She said as she looked up to the ceiling, it was very different from the one she had been sleeping under after they had to move to the apartment.

"Your father got rid of it a long time ago." A voice near her bed said making her fall off the bed.

She got up and looked at the small girl, she was younger than she was and looked familiar.

"I am Dani, your dad told me to wake you up for breakfast." Dani said as she walked over the computer chair and got the clothes Valerie had set aside the day before.

"…what are you doing here?" Valerie asked confused.

"I live here too; it was one of the conditions for your father to live here." Dani explained as she handed Valerie the clothes.

Valerie nodded and went to the bathroom to take a shower as she tried to recall where she saw the girl.

When she got down her father and the girl were talking about something and immediately stopped when she arrived.

"Eat your breakfast Valerie you have school soon." He said as he looked at his daughter.

He had several papers with him and looked happy about something.

"…alright…" She said as she stared at the girl.

"Who is she?" Valerie asked as Dani left.

"She is the daughter of my new boss. He put her in my care for now." Her father said as he scribbled something in the paper.

Valerie knew he wouldn't tell her much since he was still upset about everything she had done, while she thought she was right she could do nothing but eat and go to her new school.

* * *

The newest addition to the school was being escorted trough the halls, there were classes to attend, homework to receive and misery in general.

"You sure you can get around?" Daniel asked as he guided the girl around.

He had been surprised they asked him to guide her, and even more surprised barely looked at him.

"Yes, it is not complicated." The girl said not looking interested.

"Alright then." Daniel said. "You moved here recently didn't you?" He said pretending to guess.

"I didn't want to come here." She complained looking away.

"I didn't want to com either, but I came to appreciate this place since it seems to be good to start a new life." Daniel said as he looked around.

"I already had a life." She complained looking at him; Daniel would be lying if he wasn't intimidated by the faint red glow in her eyes.

"It is understandable you are angry but don't let it control you, this town might be a good place but there are things in the dark." He warned her.

"I lived in Amity Park, I am not afraid of the supernatural." She said defiantly.

"I am not talking about the supernatural, I am taking about bad people, supernatural beings might sometimes be involved but they are a minority even in the dark." Daniel told her. "You have Literature now, go on." He said as he pointed towards a door and left her.

"…how did he know my name?" She asked out loud.

* * *

Daniel couldn't remember having so much fun in his life. But then again what happened to Danny and Vlad didn't count so his own life had been fairly short so far.

"Really?" He asked as he laughed at the story Beth told him.

"Yeah uncle Carl really thought it was true, strange thing is he said he had done it before and it worked." She told him as she laughed as well.

"I wish I had stories like that to tell, my life has been very…simple so far." He said as he tried to recall something that happened to him recently, he had nothing of note when it came to funny stories since he had never experienced any.

They said goodbye to one another and Daniel walked towards an alley to transform, it was almost time for Valerie's other classes.

He sent a message to remind her father and flew to the empty area where they would train.

* * *

The school day had been fairly normal for Valerie, except for that Daniel kid, he knew her name. Maybe he heard them calling her or something but…

"How was your first day honey?" Her father asked.

"Pretty normal…it doesn't feel right." She said being truthful about his opinion.

"I am rather happy about this; there was no ghost attack today." Her father said smiling as he scribbled. "I used to be so afraid back there and I never realized."

"But we were keeping the city safe." Valerie protested.

"Even when Phantom was protected the city I was still worried." Damon said as he took a sip of his coffee. "Beings from the beyond were coming into our world and breaking things, there was plenty of reason to be afraid. With Phantom we could see not all of them were evil, that kept us less worried and then he disappeared." He said as he looked down.

"Fine it took us a while to get used to the ghost influx but-"She started to explain but was not allowed to continue.

"You caused three times more propriety damage in the first month than he did in his first three months Valerie, the only reason you all weren't charged for the damage was the fact that it was either you or nothing." He said as looked at her, she couldn't meet his gaze as she knew it was true. "The worst part was when you left." He said after letting out a sigh.

"I had to, if he was allowed to roam free-"Once again she wasn't able to complete her sentence.

"You left the city unprotected, when I got home was almost three AM do you know why? I was hiding from the ghost invasion and the only reason I managed to escape was Danny. He told me you said you couldn't take him out of town with them because you thought it was too dangerous, do you have any idea what that made me think? If the one you were worried about was safer fighting a one man war against an army of ghosts then what were you getting into?" He asked as he looked at her and she could not meet his gaze once again. "When I saw you home in the couch I thought you were dead, I tried not to show it but I was worrying me so much. When Daniel told me what happened I discovered I was half right."

"…he might be lying." She said.

"Why would he lie to me about that? Even when he was Phantom he helped me, he showed me what you were doing and that probably saved your life. And-" He was about to say something else but received a message. "We have an appointment, get dressed."

* * *

Valerie would be lying if she said she wasn't afraid of what was to come because of the building she was entering with her father, the bricks were visible and some parts were crumbling from the outside. The place must have been a factory from what she could see inside, machinery, catwalks and a lot of rust.

"Now we wait for your teacher." Her father said as he looked up, there was a large hole in the roof that allowed them to see the sky.

"…what?" Valerie asked as she looked at him confused. The confusion in her face was drained, much like the color in her face. "Phantom is coming here." She said in shock.

"His name is Daniel, and yes he is coming here, he is the only one that can teach you how to control your powers." Her father told her as he sat on the stairs that went up to the factory's observation area.

"We can't trust him!" She urged.

"You don't have a choice Valerie." A voice said making her freeze. "Halfas rarely do."

She turned sharply towards him and saw him standing there with his shoulder length white hair. He was frowning lightly.

"Deactivation code Hero 001." He said making her belt blink red for a moment and deactivate.

'Now is my chance!" Valerie thought as she extended her hands towards him in an attempt to summon her weapons. Much to her surprise her weapons didn't come, she instead fell into the ground and by the time Daniel reached her she was waist deep into the ground.

"Now that is Involuntary Intangibility, a common side effect from becoming part ghost." He said as he assumed the tone of a teacher. "Do you know what triggers it Valerie?"

She looked down worried as she could sink further if he let go of her hand. When she realized he was asking her a question she turned towards him.

"Stop that and help me." She said as she pulled herself up as much as she could.

"For one entire month Danny had to hide his powers in a house full of ghost hunters, well at the time it was just his parents and his sister, she didn't discover it until Spectra, but my point still stands." He said as he lifted her up.

"And you have Danny's memories right?" Damon asked.

"Yes, and Vlad's too. That makes me the world's leading expert in Halfa biology, to say nothing of general ghost research." Daniel said smiling a little.

"So you stole their memories?" Valerie asked.

"The memories came off them with the ghost halves, and I remember that too, believe me you don't want to have half of you ripped off." Daniel said as he let go of her hand.

She tested her footing as she touched the ground, looking at it as if could swallow her at any time.

"Fine what do I have to do to stop that from happening ever again?" She asked as she glared at him.

"You will have to control your emotions, that or dwell in one of them hard enough for it to loop back around and give you control. I don't recommend it, the last guy that did that became a psychotic manipulator." Daniel explained. "He was your boss for a while."

"It was the ghost not him." She said looking away.

"He was the ghost of Vlad Masters, he was developed during a period of strong negative emotions, and ghosts are formed according to the emotions that exist during the death of a person." Daniel explained as he walked around her. "Vlad was a young adult with far more control over his emotions that any teenager is. There is a reason they are afraid of me, did they tell you about it?" He inquired her.

Her father was watching the exchange with interest, he was always wondering why they would think Daniel was so dangerous.

"You destroyed the world in the future." She said with confidence.

"The other me did. He is currently trapped in a thermos deep within the Ghost Zone, being guarded by a ghost that controls time itself." Daniel explained. "The other me was created from two grieving Halfas, Danny had lost his family and friends, Vlad had lost his only friend and the women he loved. Vlad helped him to rip of his ghost half away but the ghost half wasn't calm…it was angry and lashed out, it ripped Vlad's ghost half away and possessed it or so the future Vlad said. It likely killed Danny's human half and then went on rampage." Daniel explained.

"…how did you get to the future?" Damon asked.

"Time traveling ghost, he could have just let other ghosts kill Danny but he didn't." Daniel said as he noticed how amazing the story was. "Valerie was the protector of the city if I remember it correctly, but I didn't see much of it" Daniel looked back at her. "That future no longer exists, what would have caused that didn't happen and like so it is no longer our future"

The two were silent; Valerie displayed shock for a moment; however that didn't last long since Valerie shot up into the sky.

"Valerie!" Damon and Daniel yelled.

"I will go get her, I will be back soon." Daniel said as he flew up after her.

* * *

Valerie screamed.

She was flying up with no control and she was afraid.

For the first time since the ghosts started appearing, for the first time since she lost her mother she was crying. Ever since she lost her mother she tried to busy herself, dull herself... and her emotions, but as she flew the words of the ghost finally reached her.

She stopped screaming; she opened her eyes and looked towards the city.

It was a small city, becoming smaller by the second and she felt a tingling feeling around her and blue halo of light and she looked around her arms, she noticed the armor had a dark blue color now, the usual HUD appeared and she stopped for a moment.

"Now if I just-"She quickly accelerated downwards as she activated her board and it had a little too much thrust.

* * *

Melas is a very strange place, Carla was very well aware of that.

'That is not normal' the demon in her head agreed as they saw the object flying down.

It landed in the forest with a loud bang.

"I will check it." Carla said as she started running towards the landing area.

As she approached she heard a muffled grunt.

"Stupid emotions…" The voice said. "Stupid board"

In a deep crater a dark blue figure was present; it seemed to be wearing some form of armor that was scratched and cracked in places. The visor was cracked and it was possible to see two red eyes behind it.

"Anomalous reading?" The figure said as it looked towards Carla. The figure jumped back and summoned a weapon, simple pistol. Carla understood the reaction, bright yellow eyes, red skin, leathery wings and a tail with a rather pointy tip was intimidating, her sharp teeth probably didn't help either.

'It is a ghost' Damian said. Carla had guessed as much because of the green glow around it.

"Why are you here ghost?" Carla asked as she studied the weapon, it looked like it came from a science fiction movie.

"I am not a…It doesn't concern you." The figure stopped talking. "How far away am I from the town?"

"I don't know, it doesn't concern me."Carla crossed her arms. "Now put that down before I take it off your hand" She warned the figure.

"I don't know what you are and I am not going to put this down." The figure said.

The figure got ready to shoot but that wasn't what happened, a ring of blue light appeared in its waist and traveled upwards its body revealing a teenager.

"…I suppose that wasn't supposed to happen." Carla said smirking at the fear in the girl's face.

'Yes my dark apprentice let the evil flow trough you.' Damian said making Carla raise an eyebrow. 'I am kidding obviously.' He said making a mental shrug.

"Stay back!" The girl screamed as she backed away.

"It is not like I am going to suck your soul or anything; those stereotypes are very damaging for demons like me." Carla said making Damian laugh.

The girl's face became even paler after that, Carla was hoping to continue but she just couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing.

"Sorry, sorry it is just so easy. Calm down before you turn albino." Carla said as she leaned in a tree. "I think I saw you at school today, Valerie right?"

"How do you know my name?" Valerie asked.

"I saw you on school, it is not normal for new students to enter since the town is usually switching places every few years." Carla said as she looked up. "It was a big fall from what I…"

She saw a blue skinned teen coming and froze.

"Valerie, are you alright?" Daniel asked worried.

She was staring at Carla with her back against a tree.

"It's you." Carla said as she took a step closer to the other ghost.

'Oh yeah Daniel, can you ask him if he did what I asked?' Damian said and was ignored by Carla.

"…I didn't expect your powers to manifest so fast…" He said as he looked at her. "I was going to check on you sooner but I got caught in-"

"Why did you erase my memory?" Carla asked.

"Because those memories would only harm you, considering what you were going to become." Daniel said as he looked at her. "You were a monster hunter that killed anything that wasn't human, after becoming part demon you would start to loathe your very life."

Carla looked down and nodded.

"I realize you have your hands full right now but I want to talk to you later." Carla said as she looked at him straight in the eye. She looked at Valerie as well; she could see a supernatural green aura around her and a faint red glow in her eyes.

"I understand; we will talk later." Daniel said as he walked up to Valerie. He placed his hand on her shoulder and before they flew off he said:

"Stay still."

* * *

Valerie arrived home and fell in the couch; compared to the first incident the rest of the training was just tiring. She made sure her belt was activated and looked at her father.

"I think I understand what you were talking about…" She said. "He isn't evil."

Her father smiled as he heard that.

"Yes, he is a good person." Damon said as he chuckled. "I see a lot of Danny in him."

Valerie looked back in the time she spend hunting Phantom and the time she interacted with Danny.

"Yeah, I can't believe I didn't notice it before. Actually it is a good thing I might blow half of his house trying to exorcise him." She laughed. "Oh god his parents will be crushed if they find out." She said as she stood up.

"That is very likely but they will have Vlad to help them, which is the reason he is living there." Her father told her, he thought about telling her he was his boss but decided to wait a little while. "Now that you know it I see no reason to prevent you from using this." He said as he handed her the phone he had taken, Vlad told him to not let her talk to the Fentons because bad things would happen if they discovered her condition.

"…I will call Tucker; he was the first one to realize the truth." She said as she tried to turn on the phone. "It ran out of battery, of course." She complained.

"Call him tomorrow it is too late right now. Go take a shower and get some sleep." Her father told her as he hugged her. "I love you Valerie."

"I love you too Dad. " She said hugging him.

* * *

 **I am back…and I haven updated the other story in months…well I finished the first chapter of the new arc and have a moderate idea of what to do, classes are over and I can write with less guilt now.**


	14. Aftermath Part 2

Rachel was glad the boy was well informed about the supernatural, most people knew only a few things on a certain area he had a general knowledge about almost everything.

"So? Can it cure me or not?" Rachel asked as he read the scroll. It was related to werewolves and it might be the key to getting rid of her condition.

"I don't think it cures werewolves," He said as he looked into it. "It isn't a cleansing ritual to remove the werewolf 'curse'; it is about cleansing werewolves themselves so…it will probably kill you." He said as he read the scroll.

Letting out a sigh she nodded and grabbed the scroll.

"Are you sure the one that can cure vampires won't work?" She asked as she stored the scroll in her bag.

"Vampires are different; they are kind of undead but not really. A vampire can be turned back as long as he was turned less than ten or so years." Zeke explained. "But that prevent the person to ever become a vampire again."

"We are back to square one then." She said defeated.

"We will find something useful eventually, don't worry." He told her trying to be positive.

"So how much did you discover about ghosts?" She said changing the subject.

"They are very flexible." He said as he walked up to a computer. "Karen and I tried to see if she can manipulate any element and she seemed capable of manipulating fire, just a little bit but she could."

"So she has fire powers." Rachel said interested.

"And she is solid enough to…bleed ectoplasm, I have collected a little and we are analyzing it."Zeke said excited.

"Found anything interesting?" Rachel asked as she started typing the results of their previous experiment.

"The Fentons are right in many regards, and her power is increasing very fast. Faster than their research would suggest was possible." He explained as he showed her a chart. "When I met her she couldn't even think, when she was able to think again she couldn't interact with matter very much, now she can carry objects and manipulate fire at a very small degree."

"She might even be able to fight a vampire like that." Rachel said surprised.

"Yeah, I think that is the reason. She is afraid and because of that she is becoming stronger."

* * *

"Not strong enough." Danny said as he looked down at the car battery. He let out a sigh and grabbed the ghost energy generator and plugged it at the machine.

"I have to figure out how to power this without ghost technology." He said as he checked the numbers.

The circular device hummed and started to float slowly, like a balloon it was held down by the power cord.

"At least it works." Daniel said as he scribbled in his notebook. "Prototype 13 A works as intended, at ten percent capacity it can hover." He said our loud as he wrote.

"…what is that?" Jazz asked making Danny jump, he hadn't heard her come in.

"Gravity manipulation." He said as he finished his notes.

"Don't mom and dad have it done already?" She asked.

"With ghost technology, I am trying to make it using no ectoplasm whatsoever. The power consumption is the biggest problem though." He told her. He then noticed the book in her hands. "Finally going to read the book Vlad gave you?"

"Yeah, I need to know more about ghosts and he said this one was one of the sources he used." She explained looking away. She didn't like him but the book was interesting.

"I bet it will help you." He told her smiling. "Mom and dad left the lab today?" He asked worried.

"No, they have been there since they got back from that convention. I think I will have to drag them out." She said letting out a sigh, they had been there for days.

"I think I will call Vlad, he might be capable of making them get out." Danny said as he pulled out his phone.

"No! We don't need to call him." She said frowning.

"I don't care; they have been there for days. I am not waiting any longer." Daniel said as he dialed his uncle.

He didn't expect Jazz to jump on him.

* * *

"Damon learns very fast." Vlad said as he looked over the blueprints and the equations in his computer, Damon would send them once every week to keep him informed of his progress.

Vlad had to stop looking as his phone started to ring; flipping it he answered the call.

"-nny we don't have to call him." He heard Jazz scream.

"They have been stuck there for too long!" Danny responded shortly before Vlad heard the sound of someone falling. He could hear the two fighting away from the phone and waited.

"Danny you don't know him like I do, he is just hiding being evil like he did before!" He heard Jazz yell.

"He is not evil, he is a cool guy!" Danny yelled back.

"He tried to kill dad, he tried to kidnap mom and even tried to make you his evil apprentice! How is that not evil?" Jazz yelled.

"He is not the same person he was, he lost half of his life, the half that could be considered evil. I lost one year and look how different I am." He heard someone walking.

A loud noise was heard and the voices became too distant to hear, he guessed Jazz had kicked the phone away from Danny.

He let out a sigh and decided to go check out, he was lucky to get a house only a few minutes away from his house. After struggling for longer than he cares to admit he put the phone in speaker and started to drive there.

He checked the phone, he could still hear them arguing in the background, he parked near the house and walked to the entrance.

"-care about what he did?" He heard Jazz's voice coming from the phone and from the house.

He finished the call, opened the door and entered the house; the argument upstairs kept the two from hearing him, with a loud sigh he walked upstairs and soon reached the doorway of Danny's room.

"He is a manipulative psychopath, just because he forgot it that doesn't mean he won't go back to that." She screamed with her back turned towards Vlad.

"You know I could hear you from my house." Vlad said making Jazz turn sharply to face him.

"…mom and dad have been inside their basement for two days, we are worried." Danny said looking away from him.

"Okay, I will get them out then." Vlad said nodding.

"What are you planning?" Jazz asked glaring at him.

"I will talk to them; I dealt with this kind of thing back in our college days." Vlad said as he walked towards the stairs.

He put in the code for the lab's door and entered; the smell of coffee and sweat was very strong.

"-nd looping the beam a few time we can get three time more power in it, all we need is a bigger generator." He heard Jack propose.

"We should focus in accuracy rather than power; we need to make a bigger barrel." Maddie said.

"I propose a good night of sleep for both of you." Vlad said as he walked in view of the two.

Jack had a messy hair and was covered in sweat, Maddie was not better.

"Vlad! Good thing you are here we need help to build the new Phantom Eraserator!" Jack said as he gestured towards the weapon being built. Maddie seemed happy to see him to and that did make his hearth skip a beat for a moment.

"I didn't come here to help you, how long have you been down here?" He asked.

"Just a few hours, what do you think Maddie twelve hours?" Jack asked his wife.

"I think it was sixteen." She said unsure.

"You have been here for several days; do you remember the last time you stayed up for days working in a project? They banned us from using the workshop because you almost blew up the building." He told them to make them realize what they were doing.

"We just burned the roof a little, it was no big deal." Jack waved his hand.

If only things were so easy.

"What about the time you animated one of the machines?" He asked remembering how the robotic arm had broken a wall.

"No one got hurt from that." Maddie interjected.

"…what about the fact you son and daughter have been arguing upstairs for the last twenty or so minutes and you didn't notice?" He asked making the two blink.

"Shouldn't they be in school?" Maddie asked frowning.

"It's Sunday." Vlad deadpanned.

"But we came down here on Thursday." Jack said surprised.

"Go upstairs. Take a shower. Sleep. I don't want to tell you how to be parents but I feel like I have to. You don't leave two minors alone for two days without warning." Vlad told them crossing his arms.

"But they never complained before." Jack said.

Vlad breathed in, and hit the table besides him.

"If you don't go upstairs and do what I told you I will erase every bit of data in this lab." Vlad said with a cold voice and a dangerous expression.

"You wouldn't, we would lose years of research." Maddie said as she looked worried.

"You do remember what I did last time you did this." He said as he narrowed his eyes.

The couple soon remembered the last time they spend three days in a lab and he erased the data because they wanted to stay there. They almost tripped on their way up the stairs.

Vlad walked to the computer and looked at the weapon design, part of it was well made but their tired minds were beginning to take its toll, if they tried to fire the weapon it would explode.

"How did you get them out?" Danny asked as he approached Vlad.

"I said I would erase all their data, I did it before I can do it again." Vlad said as he looked at the design, he looked over to Danny and asked him. "How often do they do this?"

"It used to be at least once a month but they usually tell us about it." Danny said. "I think that is the reason they don't remember how some of the things they made work."

Vlad nodded, they told him Danny and his friends were the ones to figure out how to work the thermos and some other devices.

"I have to go back home, there is work for me to do…do you want to come with me?" Vlad asked as he saw Danny's face fall when he mentioned he was going to leave.

"Can I take my project?" Danny asked.

"Sure, I will be waiting for you in the car." Vlad said casually.

"I will leave a note for them then." Danny said as he went upstairs.

* * *

"Bradford, your report is…worrying." A figure dark figure in the computer screen said.

"Seven G.I.W. agents died and they lost one of those absurdly expensive VTOLs they like so much. The other organizations will come if that happens again." Another figure, this time a woman said.

"The American Secret Branches don't like opposition; they allow us to continue our activities only because we are useful to them. Your failure in stopping the ghost from becoming so strong might damage our reputation, and like so our usefulness to them." Yet another figure said with a frail voice.

"We recently acquired advanced technology; on our next encounter we will destroy the ghost." Bradford the Commander of the Neo Salem in Melas said as he showed his laser weapon.

"It is indeed useful but it does not atone for your failures; the purge you made was a great victory against the strong opposition we had but that has been your only major victory on this decade." The man enveloped in shadows said.

"Yes, however the vampires and werewolves seem to be planning an attack. The factions that survived the first purge would be difficult to face before but with our new weapons we will easily defeat them." Bradford said smiling.

"It is better for your position as leader that your plan is a success; there are many that are waiting to replace you." The women said as the screen went dark.

Commander Bradford smashed his desk with his hand in anger, he was livid.

"So the council is pissed." Logan said from the doorway.

"How long have you been there?" Bradford asked as he glared at the experienced hunter.

"Since the beginning, you don't have to worry about me telling anyone. And I don't want to be a leader either." Logan said shrugging.

Bradford continued to glare.

"You know I was offered positions as leader in many places, I never accepted because of the council. I saw what happens to people that make them angry, leaders replaced without any notice, families disappearing." Logan elaborated as he listed the reasons. "But I do have an advice, in the eighties I worked under the leader of the Los Angeles branch; he was able to keep them from replacing him by not taking too many risks."

"Didn't the LA branch get wiped out five years ago?" Bradford asked.

"Yes, it did but that was not the council. Let's just say he meddled in things the government wasn't very forgiving of." Logan said shrugging, he turned to leave but before he closed the door he left one last advice.

"Don't rush into anything without a plan, you can't afford that. Not anymore."

* * *

Once again Paul had to choose between two products in the market. He was never sure what brand he should by.

"Hi, having difficulty choosing one of them?" A voice asked behind him.

"Yeah, I always forget which one I like more; want anything specific?" He asked without turning.

"No, anything you see as relevant will do." She said probably shrugging.

"Well, while the attempt to capture the ghost was a complete failure we got some tech from it, laser weapons and such. We even send the design to other branches but the boss' bosses are pissed from what I have heard." He said as he opened the freezer and picked one of the tubs of ice cream.

"That is kind of good." Slayer said with delight.

"Probably, but from what I heard the branches that fail too much like we did seem to…disappear one day." He told her.

He could hear her stop breathing for a moment.

"They wipe out entire branches for failures?" Slayer asked worried.

"Yes; while I appreciate our concern it is something we all are aware of, and we all are working hard to prove we are useful." He told her as he put the tub back.

"You have a way out?" She asked.

"Nope." He said not worried. "But I have a few ideas; right now we are placing our bets in the next big operation. Vampires and werewolves are planning an attack." He said making her tense for a moment.

"I know, I tried to stop them but I don't think I can." She said looking down.

"They are out for blood; they are two radical groups willing to work together, even if they despise one another." Paul said as he took a few steps towards the other fridge.

"The ones not involved are leaving the city; I spend the last few days warning the ones hidden to flee too." Slayer said in a defeated tone.

"Did I ever mention my niece?" He asked suddenly.

"Not that I can recall." Slayer said confused.

"My older sister married a werewolf, they never told me about it." He told her making her look at him amused. "They helped me a lot, I was in a bad place when I dropped out college and her husband and his family helped me a lot."

She noticed his breathing becoming erratic.

"Jane was always so kind, Alan was a good man too." Slayer froze but Paul didn't notice it. "Little Jessica was so happy when I visited four years ago, she talked about her new friend and said a strange thing. 'She doesn't care about what I am' before her mother and father corrected her. I didn't think much of it at the time, she was eleven I knew very well kids say strange things…"

He lifted his hand to his eyes and wiped tears from his eyes.

"One day I got in the base, I was still new in the job at the time and was in it for the money…and saw her father…he was a werewolf I was supposed to identify him. I lied saying I found no records. I managed to keep myself calm until I got home." He said as he grabbed another tub of ice cream. "The next day I found June… I had to go to the bathroom immediately. Next to her I found…what remained from Jessica."

The two continued silent for a moment.

"Then I looked for his family, they were so worried and I told them what happened, and I asked if there was someone I could help with information." He said as he turned towards Slayer.

She was wearing dark clothes and had a hoodie up, he couldn't see her face because of a mask but he noticed no negative reaction. He let out a sigh and smiled a bit.

"Then this started…you are doing what I can't by helping them, and even if it kills me I will help you." He told her. "You can call me if you need more information." He told her as he carried his ice cream with him.

"It has been three years today…I didn't even remember." Slayer said in a low voice. "I am so sorry Jessica." She said as she lifted her hand to wipe her own tears away but couldn't her mask was still on.

She had not time to grief; she had a job to do.

* * *

" **All you had to do is open your eyes and you would know!" Shouted the author as he looked at the infuriating scene in front of him. He let out a sigh.**

" **I feel like I am forgetting something." He mused as he looked down in the screen; he had to update his story.**

 **A brief panic came but he remembered one fact that calmed him down.**

" **Oh right. I updated it on a Tuesday, so I don't have to update it on Mondays anymore…silly me." He said as he continued to watch the show.**

…

 **Why did I write that?**

 **Anyhow I think I will write this arc and a third final arc before finishing this story but I have been thinking about another thing. I saw a reddit post talking about how you would turn your fan fiction into a original story…and I noticed I could do that to this story by removing Daniel, so after the story is finished I think I will try to write this story without Daniel.**

 **Well I hope you guys have a nice week and I will see you next Mond- Tuesday. Tuesday.**


	15. First Day

"Alright, I traveled the world and the ghost zone alone. I fought professional ghost hunters, ghosts and even a bear, I can do this." Dani whispered as she waited outside.

She had been worried about this ever since her father had gotten the papers ready, she was worried before but she was lucky this got delayed. She tried to turn back but she refused, she would not give in to fear.

A hand fell on her shoulder making her jump. She noticed it was just Valerie.

"Worried about your first day?" Valerie asked smiling at the younger girl.

"I never really went to school." Dani said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh…you were homeschooled then." Valerie guessed.

Dani looked back and remembered how the old Vlad had taught her several things and she probably was ahead of some of the other children academically but…

"Kind of, I am just worried about the other children." Dani said looking down.

"Find the people that are good, kind and well good people. And stick to them."Valerie said as she looked around. "I will tell you something though, don't go with the flow of the popular kids, they are a sad bunch that will end up either regretting what they do or will suffer for the rest of their lives." She warned Dani.

"…that isn't encouraging." Dani pointed out.

"Sorry, but you will see the good people eventually." Valerie said looking away. "It took me some time to see them but it is a good thing I did." Valerie said with a sad smile.

"What happened to you?" Dani asked the older girl curious and looking for a distraction from her impending doom.

"My father had a better position on his last job, he had a lot of money and that earned me a place in the A list on our school, the popular kids like the jocks, the pretty and rich girls, and their associates." Valerie explained to the younger girl. "It was nice, we didn't care about morals or anyone else but ourselves. We bullied people destroying reputations and making people into outcasts for fun." Valerie said with a evil smile on her face.

Then Valerie stopped smiling.

"Then my father got fired because of a ghost managing to overcome his security system and cause catastrophic damage to several projects, he got a new job as a security guard but…his pay was cut, we could barely afford to rent a apartment. I lost my place among the other popular kids. I couldn't afford the clothes and parties I could before, I had to sell my expensive clothes and after some time I was kicked out their club."Valerie looked up. "And one of the reject kids, one that I saw as a waste of space and a loser helped me, he and his friends." She smiled again.

"So…I should look for people like him?" Dani asked.

"Yes. They are good people and you might not notice at first but they will show themselves eventually." Valerie told her smiling. "The bus is almost here let's get ready." She said as she looked at the bus.

Dani smiled, maybe today wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

"So how was your day so far Dani?" Valerie asked her kind of sister.

"…it was weird." She said. "Not as bad as I was expecting thankfully."

"What were you expecting?" Valerie asked.

"Well, I expected something like those movies, your dad told me they are not accurate and are exaggerated but I can see why they appear there. The popular kids here feel weird though." Dani said as she looked at the food, it wasn't anything amazing but it wasn't the goop it usually was in the movies.

"Feel weird?" Valerie asked as she looked at the kid in front of her.

"They are just so focused on petty things." Dani let out a sigh. "They complain about everything, homework, classes, food, clothes it is just so annoying." Dani grumbled as she shoved some food in her mouth.

Valerie noticed other kids wondering how she was able to eat that food.

"It is not bad food; those kids must never felt hungry in their entire lives." Dani complained making Valerie raise an eyebrow. Had the young girl gone hungry before? How? Her father seemed to be rich.

"I guess they are just…kids, they need to mature." Valerie said.

"Mature…yeah that must be it." The girl said as she looked at her hand.

"I don't think you ever told me who your father is." Valerie said curious.

"I didn't. I will tell you later but let's just say I only started being his daughter a few months ago." She told Valerie not letting too much information out at once.

"…are you being vague on purpose?" Valerie asked smirking.

"Naturally." The girl said mirroring her smile.

* * *

Valerie was in the library, her current teacher had to leave early and she went to the library to get homework done early since there were no other teachers available.

"Who is the kid?" A familiar voice came from behind Valerie making her freeze.

She turned to see a pair of familiar yellow eyes. They turned red for a moment and returned to a more natural brown color.

The girl sat down on Valerie's right and they both became silent.

"By the way my name is Carla." Carla said.

"…I expected something like Dark Hearth or something." Valerie said as she slowly reached towards her belt, she wasn't very good at controlling all her powers but if she had to fight she could.

"Well this demon thing is rather new." Carla said as she shrugged. "So you are…part ghost? A mutant perhaps?"

Valerie gawked at the casual tone the demon girl had.

"Halfa, Daniel was one before… up until a few months." Valerie blurted out.

"Wait he used to be part human? Did he die?" Carla asked worried, surprising Valerie.

"He…and another half ghost got their ghost halves removed, they merged to survive." Valerie said; she probably was trustworthy if Daniel trusted her.

"…did the human halves die?" Carla asked silent.

"No, but they lost their memories of their time as ghosts, one lost over twenty years of his life and the other just around one year." Valerie said. "And you? How did you get all this…demon stuff?"

Carla pondered for a moment and nodded.

"I used to be part of a monster hunting group, Neo Salem. I killed two demons that were innocent and one of them…turned me into one, he is still in my head actually." She looked to her right. "I know you are sorry. I am sorry too" She whispered.

"…I used to hunt ghosts. I almost killed Phantom many times." Valerie said out loud. "I did destroy many ghosts and I would be lying if becoming one myself didn't make me worried about that." Valerie told the girl.

"Kind of ironic, we became the things we hunted for so long." Carla said with a forced smile.

"Yeah…a month ago I hated him. I thought he was going to destroy everyone I cared about and I had to hunt him and all ghosts down but now…in hindsight it is so obvious." Valerie said as she looked at Carla.

"Do you wanna hang out sometime?" Carla asked looking away.

Valerie noticed the hope in the older girl's eyes, someone that had a similar experience, and regrets.

"Yes." She answered smiling.

* * *

"Still didn't find the good people." Dani said as she sat near Valerie.

"Don't worry, you might find them soon enough." Valerie told her smiling. "You might have met them already, you just don't know that."

"Yeah right, there is this girl that tries to keep everyone away from her for some reason, a kid that is always looking over his shoulder and the kid that is moving things with his mind." Dani listed. "They were the only ones not do dismiss me out right but even they didn't want to hang out" Dani complained.

"I really doubt he can move things with his mind." Valerie said as she imagined the kid was being a kid.

"He can't control it, I think it happened by accident. Another kid threw a paper ball at him and it stopped mid air." Dani told Valerie. "Then it zipped back at the kid that threw it, hard. He was really worried looking around after that."

"It wasn't you was it?" Valerie asked.

"I don't move things with my mind, it is too complicated." Dani said before freezing for a moment. "Oh wait you mean the one that threw the ball? No that was another kid."

Valerie stared at the girl confused.

They had just arrived home, they got up and left. Once they were near the door Dani grabbed Valerie's hand and looked around, once she was sure no one was looking she phased the two of them through the door.

"You are not the only one with ghost powers." Dani said briefly.

"…how?" Valerie asked.

"Well you know how the old Vlad wanted Danny as his apprentice, right?" Dani asked.

"It was mentioned a few times." Valerie nodded.

"Well he managed to get Danny's DNA and cloned him. Several times, I am the only clone that survived." Dani said.

"So that's why you are so familiar. You are like a girl Danny." Valerie said. "Wait, then how old are you really?"

"Around a year." Dani said. "Since Vlad became…not evil he took me in, I was going to live with him but he was worried about the Fentons finding me so he send me here. It's hard to find a ghost here, too much interference." Dani explained.

"…is there anything else I need to know?" Valerie asked.

"Danny knows about me and about Vlad's plans. He wants everyone to let go of it and just live normal lives." Dani explained. "He seems to avoid me ever since he discovered I was a ghost" She said looking down. "And he was the ghost hunter that saved Daniel, I was there too."

Valerie nodded.

"He is kind of afraid of all things ghost. He can fight them if he has to but he usually tries to run if he can." Valerie told the smaller girl.

"I know; it just feels so weird. Before Vlad was evil and Danny was like, my cousin or something now he is afraid of me and Vlad is my father." Dani said as she frowned. "I wish I could have helped him before, maybe I should have gotten back early." She said regretful.

Valerie was going to respond but her phone ringed, she looked at the number and noticed it was Tucker, he had yet to return her calls.

"Valerie? Danny told me you hadn't talked with the Fentons or Sam, what do you need." He asked with a tired voice.

"I wanted to apologize to you and…are you okay? You sound tired." Valerie asked standing up.

"Danny called me over a few days ago to work on something with him and Vlad; we stayed up all night figuring some science things out." Tucker said yawning. "He really is a cool guy ad we have been doing this once every week, I am always spent by the time we are done and can't sleep because it is already time for school."

"Oh, that is good to hear…I was talking to his daughter and-" Tucker's end blared a loud noise and Valerie jumped.

"You know! You didn't hurt her did you?" Tucker asked suddenly, he had dropped the phone.

"No I came to terms with…everything. I wanted to apologize for not listening to you and Phantom for so long" She struggled to speak. "And if you need help with anything you can count on me." She said smiling.

Valerie looked around and saw her father near Dani, both were smiling.

"That is good to know, I will be in touch." He told her. "I have to pass out, bye." He said before turning off his phone.

* * *

 **Well, I finished the chapter…half of what I usually do but I am happy with it.**

 **In other news I just wrote two thousand words on a FMA/Stargate crossover. I have no idea I would write it that fast and I saw nothing similar to it on the crossover section, I might never publish it like I never published the first arc of another Stargate story I made (wrote around 8 chapters) and the RWBY fic I put off to wait the new season to end…I have to stop this side projects and rewrite the Megaman story…**


	16. A Much Needed Conversation

'You shouldn't be doing this indoors.' Damian told Carla as she molded the fire in front of her, it turned into a small ball, as star and a circle.

"I know it is just…so fun." She said smiling. "I am getting better at it even."

'True, but be careful not to burn anything, it is very easy to do that if you are-'

"You wanted to talk?" A voice asked from behind her making her jump and the flames to expand, thankfully they didn't burn anything.

'-startled. I thought you had noticed him.' Damien inquired.

"Sorry I should have warned you I was here." Daniel said as he waved at her.

"It is fine, nothing was burned at least." Carla said as she looked around.

She sat on her bed and looked at the ghost, he looked back in silence.

"You can ask whatever you want." He told her.

She frowned trying to form a question.

"Why did you do it?" She asked.

"Well, you discovered my secret identity." Daniel said as a ring of light formed around his waist. "Your parents adopted me so I could live a normal life and I help then with their research." Daniel, her 'cousin' Daniel was there.

"…what?" She asked.

"I was half human before and I can turn into a 'human', it is not really a human body but is looks and works human enough." Daniel explained. "I was just going to erase your memory of me but…things got complicated and I erased the memory of everyone in the group. I should have erased everything." Daniel said looking away.

'He probably should have.' Damian said bitterly.

"Why didn't you?" Carla asked.

"It felt wrong to erase those people's lives like that, I had the chance to end them and I…did nothing. Stupid hero complex." He complained.

"You…are not what I expected." She said honestly.

"I am not sure I am what I expected either, I am just a few months old." He told her. "I do have decades of memories but those are…not me." He said frowning.

"…that bothers you." Carla said.

"I don't know who I am, of course it bothers me." He said leaning on a wall. "The other version of me was a psychopath it still worries me."

"That isn't ominous at all…but you seem to be a normal kid." Carla told him. "Even being a ghost."

"I guess. The people I was part of before were both very different from me, I am more social and open than they are. Both kept their ghost halves a secret while I will easily tell people about it." He said frowning more. "I am too different from the two of them and it doesn't feel right."

'Ask him if he did what I asked.' Damian urged her.

"Damian wants to know if you did what he asked." Carla told him.

"Oh that yes, I talked to his roommate and gave her the…wait he is still there?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, he taught me how to control my powers." Carla said. "I thought you knew." She said raising an eyebrow.

"I thought he had left." Daniel said. "He isn't…harming you is he?" Daniel asked worried.

"Nah, he is like a roommate that never leaves, it was kind of awkward in the first few weeks." She said waving her hands. "He is a good roommate and a good friend." She said smiling.

"…I was planning to help you control your powers since I have two lives worth of experience in it." Daniel said. "Good thing you have a better expert." He smiled.

"You said you were helping my parents, what exactly do you do?" She asked.

"Fight dangerous creatures, help those who need. Stop the apocalypse every once in a while." He said rubbing his chin. "I was kidnapped by Neo Salem some time ago, it was an interesting weekend." He said as he remembered it.

"…what would they do if they find out about me?" She asked looking down.

Daniel froze for a moment, he knew her parents wouldn't harm her but…he had been in a situation too similar to this.

"They would ask for a few samples of your blood and a demonstration of your abilities. They did that to me. You can trust them not to harm you." Daniel said smiling.

'See? It's just like I told you, better do this now than wait.' Damien said kindly.

"I want to tell them everything but…I am afraid…" She said looking away.

Daniel was still stiff from the bad memories he had but he walked towards her and offered her his hand, he smiled when she looked up to him.

"Let's go then, the sooner the better." He said with a fake smile.

The night would be interesting.

* * *

Daniel was in the forest in his natural ghost form. He enjoyed the peace.

"They accepted her…they are helping her and…they still love her." He said as he let out a sigh.

He got up and walked put to a tree; it was old and thick, probably older than the town. With a quick punch his hand shook the tree, leaves and weak branches fell around him.

"It is not my life; it is not my past why it bothers me so much!" He said angrily. "I thought I had let it all out when I talked to them but…" He held his chest as if he felt pain.

He turned and walked deeper into the forest.

"I remember everything…every birthday they bothered to remember, every birthday they forgot, every invention we made work." He said coldly. "Every time I had a nightmare and they would let me sleep with them, every time I wanted to give up everything." The memories jumbling together as he remembered it all.

"I was their son, I was their friend and…it hurts so much." He said as his hair burst into flames.

He was used to feeling this, ever since he came to be he had this repeating back in his mind, the pain the sadness of being betrayed, he held it all back. He couldn't give in to anger.

He didn't realize the blur coming towards him until it hit him. The two fell and Daniel could only let out a loud sigh as he felt his assailant grab his neck. Before the creature could finish what it was planning he went intangible and got up.

"You shouldn't have done that." Daniel said as he became tangible looking over the feral vampire, Daniel could see his flaming hair and bright red eyes reflected in the vampire's.

Lifting his hands he blasted the creature point black, it flew away and rolled as it slowly came to a halt.

"You are the ghost." The vampire said getting up, it had blood all over its body and was missing part of his face. "Phantom" He said as he got up.

Daniel disappeared for a moment making the vampire's eyes widen; he looked around and tried to find the ghost. He hit something as he backed away.

"I am not Phantom." Daniel said as he kicked the vampire towards a tree. The vampire tried to escape but a bright blast of energy hit it throwing him down once again.

"I am not a hero, Phantom was." Daniel said as he walked slowly to the injured vampire with a bright sphere of ectoplasm barely contained on his hand as it pulsed.

"Wait! Wait I can tell you everything." The vampire pleaded.

"I don't care." Daniel said as he continued to approach him.

"The attack in two weeks, we will attack the city!" The vampire said as he tried to back away but he could only move one of his arms to crawl.

Daniel was silent.

"The spy, we have a spy following one of the-" The vampire didn't finish what he was going to say as Daniel let loose the blast.

Daniel looked at the mangled corpse of the vampire and let out a heavy sigh.

"It doesn't help." A kind voice said behind him.

Turning around he saw a women, or rather half of one. She had dark sunglasses on and was wearing a normal shirt from her waist up but waist down she had a snake like body.

"Every once in a while I remember the times I tried to take my anger in the world, I turned villages into stone. Killed kings and queens and toppled many kingdoms and it didn't help." The women said approaching Daniel.

"Why?" Daniel asked not looking at the women.

"Anger, much like what happened with you." She said.

"You don't know what happened to me." He told her angrily.

"True, but the same happened to me. I was cursed by a jealous witch and turned into this; many tried to slay me because they said I was evil after they discovered me." She said as she moved around, after she got comfortable she continued her story. "I hid in a cave and waited, leaving only for food. I wanted to die and as time went on I noticed she wouldn't let me… fifty years in a cave made me bitter and angry. I left a path of destruction in my wake as I hunted the witch down." The women said as she looked up to the moon.

"Did you find her?" Daniel asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, she was living on a small hut in a forest, she was a widow since she outlived her husband and her children lived far away." The women said as she smiled. "When I tried to kill her she did nothing, she said nothing she just stood there, bruised and bleeding." The women said as she let out a sigh.

She rubbed temple as she looked at Daniel, his flaming hair illuminating the area around him.

"In the end I asked her why? Why did she curse me like she did and she shrugged. 'It was jealousy; the man I loved had his eyes for you only even if you never noticed him.' She told me with no emotion. 'During the trials you were eager to accuse me of being a witch, I barely escaped their ridiculous tests every time and you didn't know I was a witch at the time.' And then she said something that will forever haunt me. 'My revenge was useless, the man I loved tried to kill me when I told him what I had done, and by the time I wanted to fix everything I couldn't find you. No spells could find you, no one heard anything and for so many years I lived with guilt.' She waved her hand and I fainted." The women said as she grasped her long hair, her fingers running across it and a smile in her face. "When I woke up I was more human, she couldn't turn me back but she removed much of the monstrous traits I had, snakes for hair, venomous spit and the craving for human flesh I had. She had soup and tea for me. I was angry I wanted her dead but I realized it was useless, it would bring me no peace nor would it be justice."

"She ruined tour life, and you let her go?" Daniel asked confused and angry.

"We ruined each other's lives, she lost the man she loved, I lost my life as a human but…we were similar in a way. We were both sinners in some way, and I lived by her side ever since." The women said smiling, Daniel approached her, his light revealed her smile, she had fangs similar to a snake's and her fingers had claws.

"What does that has to do with me." Daniel asked as he looked up at the women.

"You are angry; you want to take it out on the world. It will not help, if you want peace you must discover what the source of your anger is and fix it." She told with a kind smile.

"What if it is someone?" He asked.

"Make peace with them." He told him.

"What if I hate them, and they hate me?" He asked her as his hair became brighter.

"Then fix that, hate is cause by something, fear, sadness, jealousy. Fix that." She told him.

"How? They betrayed me, and when I trusted them again they did the same." He screamed.

She placed her hand on his cheek and wiped a tear away, more tears came.

"They hurt you?" She asked.

"They hurt the two people I was, I was their friend, I was their son and…they almost killed us." He told her crying. "All because of that stupid machine, a ghost translator that barely worked."

"What did it do?" She asked him as she warped her arms around him.

"It always repeated the same thing when I was near it, 'I am a ghost, fear me' but one day It said 'Help me.', my parents said they worked it to detect people that were being possessed and…my parents and friend believed the machine, I don't know how my voice came but it was all they needed." Daniel said as he remembered the fight, he tried to escape but they all turned on him. "They thought I was a ghost that had taken over the boy's life, and they got me out." Daniel said shivering.

"And even now I am afraid that is true." He said looking down.

"Then see the machine, you said it shouldn't work like that." She told him. "Discover the reason. Discover the truth so you can be free." She told him as she tightened her hug. "Don't try to take your anger in the world, or you will regret it like I did."

She let him go and smiled when she noticed his hair was no longer on fire.

"I don't live too far from here, when you get your problems fixed come visit me." She told him smiling. "We would love to get guests."

"…thank you." He told her as he wiped his tears away.

He looked up and bolted into the dark sky.

* * *

He landed in front of the house, he knew the house would detect him as soon as he got near it but he didn't care. He unlocked the door and blasted the several weapons that came from the ceiling.

He walked towards the lab's door and tore it off the wall not caring about the loud gasps from within.

"You!" He heard Sam Manson yell as she and all the other ghost hunters reached for weapons.

None of them was able to do anything since he froze them to the wall and ignored them as he looked around for the device he wanted.

"What do you want ghost?" One of them asked, Daniel didn't care enough to remember who.

"The Ghost Gabber, where is it?" He asked as he looked around.

Naturally they spoke over one another and he got no useful answer, at least until someone else appeared.

"Is that all you want?" Danny Fenton asked from the top of the stairs.

Danny was tense but Daniel noticed he wouldn't back down.

"Yes, I want to inspect it." Daniel said.

It was a strange experience for him to see a body he once inhabited, last time it was far skinnier than that.

"I think I know where they stored it." Danny said as he walked downstairs, Daniel noticed he always glanced towards him but ignored his family's and Sam's pleas for him to run.

"Here." Danny said as he delivered the device after looking for it for a few minutes.

"Grab a few tools for me I want to disassemble it." Daniel said as he placed it on a metal table. "And the rest of you quiet, I didn't come here for revenge." He yelled back as the ghost hunters continued to yell.

"We will stop your plans ghost, just because you destroyed our portal that doesn't mean you-"Jack Fenton couldn't finish what he was saying as s green glob covered his mouth, soon all of them were silenced by similar green globs.

"That isn't dangerous is it?" Danny asked as he looked at his family.

"No, it has less ghost energy than their weapons." Daniel said shrugging. "So what have you been doing since we got…separated." Daniel asked as he began opening the device.

"Catching up on school, fighting a few ghosts when I have to and working on a side project." Danny said as he looked at the ghost, it was eerie how similar they looked. "You remember anything from when we were…" Danny asked.

"Everything, Mr. Lancer must be beaming that your grades went up." Daniel said smiling.

"He is…" Danny said awkwardly. "And you? Why did you come here now?" Danny asked nervously.

"…I was angry, very angry and someone helped me. She told me to make peace with what happened. That's why I came this thing is the reason we suffered." Daniel explained.

"What is her name?" Danny asked.

Daniel froze for a moment and hit his face with his palm.

"I forgot to ask her…" He said as he groaned. "I was a mess back there."

After a few minutes Daniel was checking every component of the device and noticed something.

"Jack does the device record everything that is said by a ghost?" Daniel asked as he made the glob disappear.

"No, what use would that have?" He asked confused.

"Then this really shouldn't be here." Danny said as he looked at the small component.

Danny went upstairs and brought a PDA for them to check the small component. Soon the data disk showed itself to have six audio files.

"Help me!" The first one said. "I am trapped." The second one said. "He is controlling me!" The first three said with Danny's voice.

"Maddie. Jack. Please!" The fourth one said. "I have been trapped for so long." The fifth one said. ""Set me free!" The other three said with Vlad's voice.

"It was a recording…" Daniel said as he walked backwards and fell in a chair. "Someone set us up." He said as he stared at the PDA.

"So we weren't possessed." Danny said pale. "You were part of us." He said looking towards Daniel with a shocked expression.

"…who did this?" Another voice asked. Vlad Masters was carrying a weapon as he walked down the stairs. He ignored the other ghost hunters and opened the code. "It is meant to play them when if finds specific signatures…it was tampered." He concluded as he looked at the code.

Daniel punched the wall in anger leaving a dent. His hair burst into flames and he could do nothing but growl angrily. He glanced towards the ghost hunters and asked coldly.

"There, you ripped half your son and your friend away for no reason, you tortured them for over a month and for nothing…" He said as he looked down. "Who did this…it doesn't fit anyone we knew before, none of them would plan something like this." Daniel said as he waved his hands freeing the ghost hunters.

The couple reached for weapons as soon as they were free but before they reached the weapon rack green binds stopped them, Jazz and Sam didn't move after they were free.

"I heard of ghosts that could mimic voices, could be any one of them." He wondered out loud. "We had many enemies that would want us out of the picture but…who?" He asked.

"Oh god." Sam said Jazz had a similar reaction; both had tears in their eyes.

"…it doesn't matter." Daniel said suddenly.

"What?" Vlad and Danny asked.

"I don't care, I know I didn't take over your, lives for sure, the idiots that tortured us are having a crisis and hopefully will leave me alone, and it is enough for now." Daniel said getting up. "I don't have to discover who did this for now, there are other problems back in Melas, I will do my thing you can live your own lives."

Daniel's hair became normal again and he looked over Danny and Vlad.

"If you need help you can call me, I will help you two." He said. "If you want to know something of the time you lost…you can ask too." He said smiling.

By the time the rest of the Fentons realized what they had done they were understandably upset. Vlad was the one to help then and Danny simply went upstairs to work on his project.

"Shouldn't you be helping them?" Sam asked.

She had gone up a few minutes after Danny when she got over her own shock.

"No." He told her.

"They are your parents." She told him.

"I am aware." He told her not looking up from his design, the first iteration of his ship engine.

"They are…" Sam didn't know how to express what they were feeling.

"Good. You remember Dani?" Danny asked.

Sam was silent.

"Vlad adopted her; she is living away from here because he was worried about what they would do if they found her." He told her as he dropped his pencil. "He would protect her no matter what. He was a friend when I needed and we even work together. He has been more of a parent and a friend for me over the last few months than any of you." He told her as he turned.

She was crushed by what he had said.

"I hate it. I hate it so much. Ghosts, ghost hunting ruined any chance I had of a normal life." He told her. "For the first time I am doing what I dreamed of, I will reach space on my own and I hope I will never, ever have to fight a ghost." He told her as he turned to his drawing board.

"You can go home now." He said finally.

He knew what was going to happen, Vlad knew too but Danny didn't care. He had no reason to soften the punch. They had to see it; they had to know what they did wrong. If they didn't…they never will.

* * *

 **I was going to post this yesterday but the site wouldn't allow for some reason. Well the chapter is here…and my ideas for others stories are piling up, three chapters for a Stargate/Full Metal Alchemist crossover and some ideas for a Miraculous Ladybug/ Tokyo Ghoul crossover…well I will have what to write when I finish this one. I hope you all had a good holiday.**


	17. The Future

"That is great." Valerie said smiling as they jogged, it was night already but they enjoyed taking a small.

Carla had told her parents what had happened to her and they accepted her. She was very happy about it.

"It is…they were kind of angry Daniel didn't tell them before but they understood his decision, it was not his secret to tell." Carla said smiling. "But he looked sad…" She said frowning.

"Why would he be sad? I expected him to be happy for you." Valerie asked confused.

"I don't know." Carla said shrugging. "You know him for longer than I did in a way, is there a reason it could be making him sad?" Carla inquired the girl.

Valerie continued to run for a while but slowed down considerably.

"I don't know everything but…Danny's parents tried many things to force the ghosts out, pain, hunger, sleep deprivation." Valerie said looking down. "I presume they started right away…they were kept there for over a month." Valerie said pale.

Valerie only had a little of information about what they were doing but she knew they tried everything...Danny and Vlad don't remember but Daniel does.

"I am surprised he didn't kill them, he has the pain of two people fresh in his memory." Valerie told her as she looked at her hand. "The more I know the less I want to." She said clenching her hand into a fist.

"That is extreme, it is a wonder he isn't killing people left and right." Carla said grimly. "At least that is what Damian things, apparently he heard of plenty of humans that break like that." Carla explained as her eyes flashed yellow.

"That…makes sense." She said frowning.

"Is it him talking to you?" Valerie asked as she made the connection.

"What?" Carla asked.

"Sometimes your eyes glow yellow, sometimes red." Valerie explained. "My do that too when I am angry but I think yours glow yellow when he talks to you." Valerie said as she made her eyes flash to prove her point.

Carla's eyes glowed red and yellow for a moment as her eyes widened.

"Do you think other people can see it?" Carla asked curious.

"I don't think so it is easy to notice, maybe I can because I am half ghost." Valerie guessed.

"That little girl is half ghost too." Carla said making Valerie flinch. "I saw her during the night for a moment and even with her being in a moving car I saw her eyes glowing green."

"Yeah Dani just told me that recently, would you believe me if I told you she is a clone." Valerie told Carla smiling.

"What? No way." Carla said surprised.

"When her…father was still evil he wanted Danny as his evil apprentice, he tried to clone him and Dani was the only surviving clone." Valerie explained. "But now he adopted her, it is kind of sweet."

Carla nodded slowly but then asked.

"Why isn't he here with her?" Carla asked.

"He is worried about his friends, they still think Daniel is evil and he wants to make them discover the truth and…he wants to be there for them when they figure out what they did was wrong." Valerie told her as she tried not to cringe.

Carla nodded but said nothing as they resumed their jog.

It wasn't until a few minutes later they stopped or rather fell.

Both were tackled by hissing man as they reached the darkest area of the park, Valerie grabbed the hand of her assailant and threw him far away from her, she still had her belt so she was incapable of using her powers.

"The little girl thinks she can fight back." The man said as he got up, he had sharp fangs and blood red eyes. "What are you laughing about?" The hissed s he noticed she was laughing.

"Never in a million years had I expected this." Valerie said smiling. "You are way out of your league."

He jumped her with his supernatural speed and she dodged him easily, time and time again he hit nothing but air as he tried to get her.

"It doesn't matter how fast you are." She said as her hands reached her belt, she had set it to be easily unlocked without a voice command. "You couldn't catch me before, and now…now you don't have a chance." Valerie said as she unlocked the belt and became invisible.

In a few seconds she was able to knock the vampire down and she tried to find Clara, she had fought the Vampire on her own and they were elsewhere.

Soon a man was thrown out of the woods and impacted the road.

Clara walked out of the woods bleeding a little and with a limp arm. Valerie ran towards the older girl and helped her.

"They caught me off guard that's all." Carla said as she tried to calm Valerie down. "Be careful they are not down yet." Carla said as she looked behind Valerie.

The two vampires had gotten up and were creeping towards the two; Valerie was going to she stopped as a wood stake pierced the chest of one of the vampires, the other soon followed as a hooded figure dashed towards it.

"Are you two alright?" The figure asked with a young voice, it was a girl probably around their age.

"Yes, don't worry we had it under control." Valerie said as she got up. "But still thank you for the help."

The girl cocked her head as she looked at Valerie.

"Martial arts are not enough to defeat one of them, both of you were unarmed." The hooded figure said.

"Still, we could take them." Valerie said as she smiled cocky.

"You are the Slayer, the one that tries to keep dangerous monsters in check." Carla said her flashed yellow for a moment.

"How do you know that?" Slayer asked.

"You were tasked with checking two demons after they moved to town some time ago, Damian and Diego." Carla told her. "I…knew Damian and I heard about you." Carla lied.

"…I know you." Slayer said coldly.

"…you do?" Carla asked surprised.

Slayer blurred as she charged forward, before she could hit Carla with a dagger however she disappeared, Slayer looked around trying to find the other girl but was unable.

"I don't know what you have against her but you are not hurting her." Valerie said as she made herself visible.

"Why are you protecting, don't you know who she is?" Slayer asked angry.

"She is a friend." Valerie said as she crossed her arms.

"You knew me before." Carla said making Slayer jump. She was behind the other girl. "I was part of the Neo Salem I know that. Who was I back then?" Carla asked a she walked forward.

"…you were their prodigy, the only one that was able to gain the respect of Logan and become his partner." Slayer said. "What do you mean with before? You turned a new leaf or decided that killing people was not fun anymore." Slayer asked sarcastically.

"Daniel erased my memory of the years I was a Hunter." Carla said. "I don't remember why I joined, nor do I remember my time there all I remember is the skills I learned." She said stretching open her arms.

Her skin changed and wings sprouted from her back.

"I killed one of the demons and he left me with this, Daniel intervened and got me out so I could survive." She said smiling. "And now I am half demon with the demon I killed in my head. I guess I gained some form of conscience." Carla said as she flexed her wings.

Slayer froze as she looked at the being in front of her.

"…" She couldn't speak as she looked at the being she never expected to see.

Slayer backed away and put her daggers back inside her coat.

"You changed then…this city needs protection." Slayer said as she turned. "Vampires like these have been attacking people frequently, if you want the others to trust you stop them from drawing the attention of the media." She said as she walked briskly into the woods.

Valerie was besides Carla for a while before she snapped her fingers trying to make Carla focus on her.

"You want to do it?" Valerie asked.

"Patrol the city at night and risk our lives to protect it?" Carla asked with an impassive look.

"Pretty much." Valerie said smiling.

"…I guess we can, my parents seem to be doing that too. I will ask them about it." Carla said surprised at how comfortable she was with the idea. "No we don't need them I guess we could act on our own. Didn't you say you used to do that back in your town?" She asked as she turned towards Valerie.

"Yeah, we could meet tomorrow and plan it." Valerie said excited, she frowned a little. "But…didn't she act strangely when she saw you? That wasn't surprise it was more akin to…fear. Intense fear." Valerie explained.

"Yeah I noticed…I don't like people being afraid of me like that, we can as her about it the next time we meet her." Carla said as she transformed back.

* * *

Slayer couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, she couldn't.

By the time she regained control of her body she was in the middle of the forest breathing heavily, she wasn't tired she was scared.

"She is here…she wasn't supposed to be here." Slayer said as she removed her mask and threw it away, she couldn't breathe right with it.

She looked back and was relieved she didn't see her…

"I need to see Baba…I need to see her." Slayer said as she walked in the direction of the seer's house.

An hour later she reached the mage's headquarters, she continued to walk inside ignoring the others staring and asking if she was alright. She had been breathing heavily and clutching her chest ever since she arrived.

"I assume you saw her?" Baba, the Seer said as she seemed to glance at her crystal ball.

"She wasn't supposed to exist." Slayer said as she sat in front of the old women. "Why is she here?" Slayer asked worried.

"He arrived here, the other one." Baba said as she pointed her finger at her crystal ball. "He made sure he was going to exist one way or another and it worked, but not in the way he hoped." The image of an evil older Daniel appeared.

"I know, he didn't scare me he never did but…she…I saw what she did after everything happened and when world burned around us." She said as her eyes fell down at the crystal ball, she could see the beams of light descending from the sky in the distance. From Wisconsin to Amity Park they burned the land from orbit trying to stop it. Three months later it came for them.

* * *

Three months before everyone in the city had seen it, the government had done all they could to destroy the creature but it escaped into the ghost dimension, the land around Amity and good part of Amity was a wasteland, but the people that survived knew they couldn't leave, the city was the only place safe because of the Fentons. Damon Gray built the shield while recovering from the loss of his arm and the shield was meant to be on indefinitely, it was meant to protect them from HIM and from the government trying to erase the evidence, not that it was possible now.

Melas was the most supernatural city in the country. It was only natural that the portal appeared there and HE came out. Buildings were destroyed, people were killed and he could have continued it for hours but she stopped him. The demonic prodigy fought him in equal footing for longer than anyone could ever had, no one knows how she did that, she was just recently turned into a demon she should be weak.

But she won, she couldn't kill him, but she could save everyone else and she did that.

She dragged them all out, she got them away from the doomed world they lived and they arrived in the middle of the demon world. They thought they were going to die but that didn't happen, she fought.

Armies of demons did nothing, the demon lords and kings attacked and they did nothing and after five years of constant struggle she came back with a crown.

"There mom…there dad I told you I could do it…" She said out loud with delirious eyes. "Now we are safe…we can live like we used to when I was little…" She said as she sat near a family. She had broken the wall of their house as she walked into it.

She smiled while covered in blood, she smile as they screamed, she smiled.

She sometimes woke up, she walked back to the town hall and help but every once in a while she returned to someone's house, delirious. Asking for Zeke, and her parents. No one understood why and since she wasn't hurting anyone no one felt bothered.

Five more years passed and that changed.

A family of four disappeared, father, mother an older sister and a younger brother. The sister was found dead in the house with a fist sized hole in her chest but the rest were missing. Until a week later when they were found outside the town hall, they had died of thirst, many claimed they saw the Queen throwing them out while saying goodbye and wishing them to return sooner to visit.

People soon left the city, the demon realm wasn't a hellish place, it was more of a mirror to the human world, and there were plenty of places to hide. But people couldn't hide forever.

Slayer had no one left at this point; the several fights her family fought to protect people slowly took them away she was the last one. She tried to fight the Queen before but she was ignored by the her when she tried to stop her from taking the family of her one of her old friends and she could never stop the Queen, she wasn't strong enough. That was when she saw the portal, the couple that appeared the Soris were there by accident and they were there to help or so they said, she had no more hope at the time.

They sealed the Queen away and the city was safe, Slayer had no one left but she saw a opportunity as they returned in a portal, she jumped and the portal closed around her.

* * *

"…I remember everything and no one was more relieved when it didn't happen than I was. I woke up in bed one night ten years in the past…I could stop it but I didn't have to, they had stopped it or so it seemed." Slayer said as she let the tears run down her cheeks.

"That future still exists but it is not our own, the destruction should have happened already shouldn't it?" The Seer said.

"But then why does it feel like it is still there, like it is waiting for me." Slayer asked worried.

"Because what caused it is here, it is outside of time and it will be free." Baba said as she opened her eyes, something she rarely did. "The tragedy still happened but in different circumstances, circumstances are the key." She said with her eyes glowing.

"…the circumstances changed…how?" Slayer asked once she calmed down.

"The young ghost that ruined that world was created in a certain circumstance…the one you met here was created in another set of circumstances." Baba explained as she smiled. "This one is capable of doing the exact same but he is trying his best not to do it, he is still good and that stopped what happened to the girl in a way." Baba placed her hand on the crystal ball.

"She was going to transform for the first time only a month before the attack, she was going to suffer so much because of it…" Baba said as she showed the images of the girl with red patches of skin in her body. "She was broken in so many ways, her heart and her soul were shattered by that and you know the result." Baba said as she showed the other ghost, the one she had met.

"He however, accelerated the transformation, she turned quickly and after spending some time with her family, she was happy." Baba said smiling. "Circumstances." She concluded.

"So I should just let it go, like you told me before." Slayer asked angry.

"Yes. What must happen, will happen." Baba said. "I told you before, higher forces intervened and his defiance allowed this to be fixed, the master of the clock is the key and one day you will tell them that." Slayer frowned as she heard the phrase.

"Why do you always say that? Why do you have to be so…confusing." Slayer asked as she stomped around.

"Because it is needed child." A voice said behind Slayer, she turned around and saw no one.

"The master of time has made his move." Baba said as she leaned back. "The others watch and are willing to sacrifice us all, but he is not. Trust his choice, for he is the master of time." She said slowly, soon she was asleep.

Slayer let out a sigh and walked out.

She still didn't know what to do.

"I will have to talk to them." She said.

But she will figure it out even without the Seer's help.

* * *

 **Well…that happened. And the one involved is someone from the show. The ghost translator of the last chapter is something that I had forgotten existed for a while, they had a lot of strange invention in the show and the translator was something that almost gave Danny away but they were kind of too dense to notice it. I am struggling with the next chapter I don't really want to bash the Fentons that badly but…the more I think of it the more it feels like it is deserved. Otherwise I thank you for reading the story and I hope it is enjoyable. Bye.**


	18. Introspection

"You are sure there are no holes in the ship right?" Tucker asked as he looked around worried. "I don't want to boil alive."

"I made sure there was none, the ops center is safe for space flight, it might be using far too much ghost technology for my taste but it can fly." Danny explained as he typed commands. "Maybe in a year or two I can make one of my own without any ghost related technology." He mused smiling.

"I bet Mr. Lancer would faint if he discovered you made a spaceship while you couldn't even keep up with math a few months ago." Tucker said smiling.

"Good idea, I could take him for a ride in this." Danny said smiling. "Maybe then he can stop worrying so much about me, I know he cares about my future but I think I got it covered." Danny said as he got up from his chair.

It was show time.

They heard the low hum of the devices Danny had installed on the makeshift spaceship and felt a shiver going through their bodies. Tucker looked towards Danny worried.

"What was that?" He asked worried.

"Inertial dampeners, ghostly one but still they are needed." Danny explained. "We don't have enough time to go there slowly so we need to go fast, too fast for a human body to survive the g forces so I got it installed to prevent us from becoming paste." Danny said smiling

Tucker whimpered as he looked forward; the clouds were going through them too fast.

In five minutes they reached orbit, Danny looked through the window and smiled. He did it.

"I finally got out."Danny said wistfully. "No more ghosts…no more fighting…" He said as he watched the stars.

"Danny do you think the government can see us here?" Tucker asked worried. "The G.I.W. might not like us using ghost tech to do this." Tucker said worried.

"This is far beyond their jurisdiction. Besides the ship is stealthy, hard to detect since it doesn't uses conventional means of propulsion." Danny said as he leaned back on the chair. "Up here I am free Tucker…I am finally free…" Danny said as he closed his eyes.

Tucker knew better than to bother his friend and kept himself busy by checking on the ship, there was nothing approaching and they had barely spent any fuel.

'Danny managed to create cheap space travel with some ghost tech and is working on doing it with less and less ghost technology each time…he could change the world.' Tucker said as he admired the changes to the ops center.

An alarm made Danny jump as he looked at his phone. He let out a sigh and placed his hand back on the controls, he steered the ship around and they flew back.

"Already?" Tucker asked.

"Jazz got us therapy together; the whole family is going…it is a start." Danny said as he focused on piloting the ship.

"That is good right?" Tucker asked.

"It's going to get worse before it gets better." Danny said calmly.

* * *

"When we moved here the city was…having a lot of problems with the ghosts." Maddie began her explanation. "We had to help everyone." She said making Danny scoff.

"You exterminated all of the apparitions in a few months everything from that point forward was unnecessary; you are obsessed you always were." He said critically. "Why do you act as if you did something important when all you did after that was embarrass yourselves?"

"We discovered many things and wrote several books-" Jack tried to intervene but that only aggravated Danny further.

"Most of those books probably cost you more money than you ever gained with them, your discoveries were interesting but even then…not worth the price." Danny said as he looked at the psychologist in front of them. The poor woman was confused and worried ever since their argument begun.

"We made a portal to another dimension." Maddie said defending herself.

"And you have ways to create stable nuclear fusion that generates more energy than it uses with ghost elements, if you studied that discovered how to make it without ectoplasm you would make fusion reactors that could change the world, you could retire for the rest of the millennia and still have money left after changing the entire world but you keep researching ghosts just so you can make guns and shoot them, a machine gun is far cheaper than a ghost gun just go to a shooting range!" Daniel told them as he got up.

"It is not that easy to make nuclear fusion son." His father said as he tried to reason with him.

"I cracked anti gravity in a few weeks and I am just a few weeks away from it myself, and I am a teenager. You could change the history of the world and you waste it trying to hunt ghosts that have no reason to attack." He yelled. "The few that do attack can be dealt with your weapons, I know that I fought them all when you just up and left the town to pick a fight with the other one." He told them.

"Well…there seem to be a lot of…conflict…" The women said as she looked between them.

"Several years worth of it, yes." Danny said as he turned towards her. "Jazz would have been better to give you specifics since she has been trying to study us like that for years now." Danny said gesturing towards his silent sister, she looked horrible.

"…well when did it really start?" The women asked. "How did you begin researching ghosts?" The women asked as she tried to diffuse the situation.

"We met in college, we were studying physics and we came across a foreign substance in one of our old machines, we studied and discovered we made a small portal to another dimension, the ghost dimension." Jack explained. "Our friend Vlad joined us not too long after and we have been researching it ever since." Jack said as he pulled a picture from his wallet.

"You have anything to say about him Danny?" The women asked.

"He is more reasonable, he still researches ghosts in his free time but he doesn't obsess over them." Danny said shrugging. "He was a business man before, Dalv." He told her.

"I hear of them, they sold ghost weapons didn't they?" The women asked.

"He copied my parent's weapons, the old ones at least and then he sold them; they never noticed it and never got the idea to advertise their own weapons." Danny said critically. "He was a different person at the time; but even then he was the sanest of them." Danny said as he smiled a bit.

"I…see." The women said. "I am confused, why do you like him if you stole from your parents?" The women asked.

"He had vision, he didn't left his children to wage a one man war against ghost for years and didn't spend more time in the lab than with them for years because of 'research', he made a company, he made a fortune and his batteries that have no ghost components whatsoever caused a revolution in the market, he is all they wanted to be but better." He said as he sat back down.

His parents looked towards him hurt and he looked back and rolled his eyes.

"…he is not wrong…" Jazz said with a sad tone.

That was the first thing she had said to them ever since she told them about their appointment.

"I have been doing all I could to help them but…I didn't notice when I became just like them..." Jazz said as she got up. "I should have noticed that first." She said as she turned towards her brother.

They were silent for a while and eventually the clock showed them their time was up.

"You have a lot of things to think about…next week we will continue this." The women said as she saw them get up. Maddie and Jack didn't meet her gaze.

"We will be here." Danny told the women.

And with that they left.

* * *

"Do you have no heart?" Sam asked Danny as he ate his lunch.

He placed his hand on his chest and waited. After a few moments he looked at her with a bored look and answered her question.

"I do." He looked down to his food and ignored her.

"I talked to Jazz; she has been a wreck ever since they discovered it." Sam said as she sat down and glared at her friend. "And your parents aren't any better." She argued making him frown.

"It was going to happen anyway, my family is not normal we have many problems to fix and holding back will only harm us in the long run." Danny explained calmly.

"But it is breaking their hearths now!" Sam yelled at him drawing some attention to them.

He stopped eating and looked up to the goth, he then let out a sigh.

"Did you tell your parents about it?" Danny asked already predicting what would happen.

"Of course not, they would ship me to somewhere in Europe if they found out." She protested loudly.

"So as a friend I ask you not to get involved in this, my family has a chance to be fixed, a chance to be well adjusted. If you try to stop it, if you try to hinder their recovery from their obsession in any way shape or form I will tell your parents you spend the last year hunting ghosts behind their backs." Danny said coldly. "I would prefer not do that, you are one of my only friends." He finished as he continued to eat his lunch.

Sam was both angry and frozen in fear. She never expected him to do that, it was something Vlad would have done.

"How could you." She asked shaking her head.

"I never tired to get you and your family in therapy, you need it as much as we do. I don't intrude in your family matters like that and I won't." He told her coldly. "But I will, if you try to sabotage my parent's recovery."

Sam left looking angry, but Danny knew she was almost crying…he didn't like it but being kind and hoping things would be alright wouldn't work. He felt the eyes of everyone else on him but he didn't care.

"That is kind of cold Fenton." Dash said as he looked at Danny surprised.

"Yes it is." Danny said shrugging.

"You do know she might, like never talk to you again right?" Paulina asked shocked.

Old Danny would have been unable to respond quickly to her speaking directly to him, but old Danny is no longer here.

"That is possible, but I have a feeling that won't happen." He told her smiling. "We have been through much worse as far as I have heard." He said as he remembered the stories they told him.

* * *

"So…how was the…" Tucker asked trying not to bother his friend.

"It was a first step, you were absent from school today. What happened?" Danny asked Tucker as he screwed one of the bolts on the small device he was working on.

"I wasn't feeling well; I think the inertial dampeners you used triggered some motion sickness in me." Tucker ventures as he cringed. "Did you feel anything?" He asked.

"I did feel a bit sick, but not all that much." Danny said as he inspected the device. "It must be because I used to fly, on my own I mean." Danny explained.

"Just find a way to fix that okay." Tucker asked smiling. "But even like that what you made could be revolutionary, cheap space travel, nuclear fusion…" Tucker said making Danny laugh.

"Yes, but I will wait a little, I have to get everything working without ghost elements, it will take some time but…it is better than having to rely on ectoplasm." Danny said as he smiled. "I wish I had more people to help…" Danny said as he looked up.

"I bet some ghosts would help, you did help many of them." Tucker said without thinking.

Tucker's eyes widened as he expected Danny to be angry but he wasn't.

"…are you sure?" Danny asked curious.

"I guess, I mean we found ghosts that weren't dangerous and they even talked about a ghost library." Tucker said making Danny frown as he started thinking. "I expected you to be angry I suggested ghosts to help." Tucker said making Danny laugh.

"What do you mean? I don't really mind them helping but I don't want to rely on ectoplasm, it might be rare and the Ghost Zone isn't very well understood. If it is the only source of ectoplasm we can't rely on it for our technology." Danny explained.

"…I thought you hated ghosts." Tucker said surprised.

"I hate what my parent's obsession with ghosts did to my life, I don't really mind individual ghosts, I have a half ghost sister did you forget?" Danny pointed out.

"Yeah…Sam mentioned it." Tucker said as he looked down."Are you sure you have to be so…hard on your family and Sam?" Tucker asked.

Danny's face contorted in an annoyed look as he let out a sigh.

"Tucker do you think this is the first time we tried therapy?" Danny asked.

"…it isn't?" Tucker asked surprised.

"It is the third, I never mentioned anything because I didn't want to admit we had problems, but I am tired of them being parents for two weeks after it and then going back into the basement. I understood the first time and I was the one that encouraged that on the second time thanks to Mr. Lancer but right now, I am going to make them remember every mistake they did from the day they started their research, I have Vlad to help them and hopefully it will sink in." Danny said as he leveled his gaze towards his friend.

"…that is kind of brutal man." Tucker said.

"It is supposed to be brutal; if this don't work it will be much much worse." Danny told him. "Because if they don't learn to be responsible adults and real parents I will move out as soon as I turn eighteen and if I have my way I will never see them again."

Tucker knew Danny and he was being serious, Danny was angry but he was also tired and sad of things going so bad.

"Did you have to threaten Sam though?" Tucker asked nervous.

"I did, you guys are my friend and the only reason I am still alive, sane and not addicted to anything is you guys but I know the look on her face. She doesn't like what I am doing and she might try to sabotage it, I mean that is the reason she is hidden under the bed spying on us isn't it?" Danny pointed out frowning.

Soon a goth girl crawled from under the bed and focused her glare on Danny.

"Do you really have such a low opinion of me?" She asked seemingly angry, Danny knew better, she was sad.

"No. I have a high opinion of you and I know you very well. But you are very quick to impose your way on others without any real thought." He told her calmly. "This is a problem in my family; you don't need to get involved." He told her.

"Aren't you doing the same thing by making them suffer!" She asked as a few tears showed themselves.

"They made me suffer much more than that. You know that." He told her making the blood drain from her face. "What if they did that to someone else, someone innocent?" He asked making her turn around.

"That wouldn't happen." She said in a low voice.

"It would, they almost ripped the hair out of Jazz because they thought she was being overshadowed. You two were covered in ectoplasm before, I was divided in two down to my very mind and I almost died when I gained ghost powers, their obsession is dangerous and that is something they have to learn." He told her as he placed a hand in her shoulder.

She stared him, her purple eyes wide.

"It is alright." He told her smiling. "Once all this is fixed everything will be better." He told her as he picked his device and left through the door.

Sam walked towards Tucker's bed and sat down as she looked down.

"He sounds so much like the old Vlad." She said shocked.

"Yeah he does…but he seems to be right." Tucker said making her turn towards him. "We always knew there were problems; we just didn't know what to do." He told her.

"…I know but I am afraid he will become like Vlad, angry…evil and crazy." She told him.

"I think that won't happen…but we could visit him later if you want. Vlad turned bad because he had no friend with him." Tucker told her.

"I guess…but let's give him a few days to calm down first, he is still angry." She said as she got up.

Tucker nodded and smiled. Hopefully things would get better soon.

* * *

Danny was taking deep breaths in an alley, he didn't like doing that kind of thing but he had to.

He looked up and noticed the sun was setting. He let out a normal sigh and walked home, he saw Dash on the street looking down.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Oh…it is you…" Dash said as he tried to keep his bravado but his face struggled to look smug.

"You look down, come on tell me." Danny said as he shrugged.

Dash looked surprised at Danny and eventually just laughed.

"Now you are looking more like yourself." He told Danny. "Helpful, kind, something neither of my other friends seem to be right now…Paulina found another guy on the football team." He told Danny.

"Oh…sorry." Danny offered.

"I shouldn't be sad about that you know I should have expected it. When we started going out it was because I was the new star in the team, now I am not the star anymore." He told Danny. "I…don't want to be the star actually…I never did." He said making Danny raise an eyebrow.

"You didn't want to join the team?" Danny asked surprised.

"No never, my dad wanted me to since it was a family tradition he trained me since I was eight to be ready for it." Dash told Danny as they started walking.

"Mom and dad always wanted me to be a ghost hunter like them, I think they spend more time teaching me about ghost than they ever did raising me." Danny said as he looked up. "When I was ten I was learning complicated equations because I felt like they would spend more time with me that way but…they just stopped teaching me when I was twelve saying I could research ghosts on my own." Danny explained.

"That explains how you were always so good on science and math; I never really understood it well. I was better in…" He looked around worried. "Can you promise not to tell anyone?" He asked unusually apprehensive.

"Of course." Danny said smiling.

"I like literature and poetry, only Mr. Lancer really knows that." Dash said as his face became red with embarrassment.

"…you are D.B. the mysterious author…" Danny said as he remembered the one that had won the contests in the town and was never seen.

"How did…yeah that's me. Laugh it up but I really liked it, I even wanted to try out theater and acting before but my dad says I would be taking time off football." He told Danny as he smiled a little.

"I can see you being a good actor." Danny said as he nodded. "I mean you have created a whole facade to hide your interest in literature didn't you?" Danny asked as he remembered how he could pretend to be bored in literature.

"Yeah I guess…" Dash said surprised Danny was so perceptive.

"I guess you can always find a third option." Danny said smiling.

"Like what?" Dash asked.

"I bet there are others in town that like acting, the school theater isn't the only place you can try. The Goths write a lot of poetry too I bet you could go there and no one in school would know." Danny said as he remembered how the only person from school there was Sam.

"Huh." Dash said as he stopped in front of Danny's house. "You gave me a lot to think about…thanks." He said smiling.

"I am glad to help; only recently a friend showed me there are always other options." Danny said as he remembered what Vlad had showed him. "Good luck Dash." He said as he waved.

"Good luck Fent- Danny." Dash said as he waved.

When he entered the house he found Jazz staring at the window surprised.

"…did you just have a friendly talk to him?" She asked surprised.

"I guess I did." Danny said surprised.

"How?" She asked.

"It is his secret, I won't tell." Danny said shrugging.

He was about to go upstairs but he stopped; he looked towards Jazz and noticed she was sad.

"Are mom and dad here?" Danny asked curious.

"Yeah they are in the kitchen. Why?" She asked worried.

"Call them to my room; I want to show them what I am working on right now." He said as he decided to change his plans a little.

"…I am sure they are going to like that." Jazz said smiling a little.

Sadly when he reached his room he heard the front door being kicked in, he heard men yelling and shots being fired. He looked down and saw man in black suits.

He had only thirty seconds to write a note, his phone didn't work. He hoped someone would be able to find it. He bit his finger and hid the note before his door was bashed in and he was dragged away.

* * *

Two days later an unexpected figure was standing in the entrance of the strange house.

Dash Baxter wasn't sure why he was knocking on the front door.

"Why am I here?" He asked himself as he waited.

No one came, it was unusual.

Dash then tried to open the door, it was unlocked. The inside of the house was a mess.

"What happened here?" Dash asked as he walked inside, there were bullet holes and burn marks all over the walls and furniture.

He walked into the blasted metal door and into the basement; inside he found no one and nothing. The basement that obviously used to be packed with equipment was clean, everything was taken.

He walked upstairs and eventually reached Danny's room, he looked around and eventually noticed a few drops of blood in the floor, near a portrait. Dash kneeled down and picked up the portrait, a piece of paper fell.

"To whoever finds this, call Vlad Masters. Government." Said the paper with Danny's writing; there was a phone number written as well.

Dash pulled out his own phone and dialed.

"Danny Fenton is missing." Dash said as Vlad Masters picked up his phone.

* * *

 **Gallstones…I never expected this but I apparently got it and I made me useless for about two days, good thing I already most of the chapter done, well the chapter is here and I hope you all enjoy it.**


	19. Patrol

The sound of machine gun fire frightened everyone near the park, they knew something bad was happening but they also knew it was too dangerous to be there. Nearing the edge of said park the last one standing of a group of man was trying to shot the duo trying to stop them.

Near the man there were cages in a truck, inside there were several zombies still alive. In the black market they would fetch a good price; even the body parts were valuable.

"Why won't you die?" One of them yelled as he shot the blue figure that hovered towards him; none of the shots he fired hit it they just went right through.

"You can't kill a ghost." A deep voice said behind him, he turned around to see red skin and glowing red eyes right before he was knocked out.

"This is the last one right?" Valerie asked as she became tangible.

"Yes I checked the truck first; I will drive it to the forest and open the cages." Carla said as she walked towards the truck. "Tie them up here and let's go."

Valerie pulled out the rope they had brought with them and tied the three to a tree after making sure their weapons were near. Firing weapons I a park during the night was a crime in on itself.

This was their second night and their only case that seemed to involve the supernatural, other than a few thugs here and there, nothing unusual has happened so far. It was kind of worrying.

"I expected us to find something weirder by now." Valerie said as she noticed Carla arriving. "Like magic, or vampires again." She said shrugging.

"They must be hiding, it isn't safe at night. Hunters." Carla said as she looked around.

"Oh right those guys, they are dangerous." Valerie said as both continued to walk. "And they have energy weapons now…that is bad." Valerie said as she looked at the screen projected in her helmet.

"I still can't believe it but I guess it was only a matter for time. I wonder how long until they attack." Carla said as she scanned the area around them.

"Yeah it would be cool to get one of those weapons, like the one the blonde guy is holding." Valerie said as she stop and sank into the ground. After a few seconds she appeared again with a blonde man.

"He must be a scout, it was about time they noticed us." Carla said as she studied the light clothing of the man had. He had almost no body armor.

He reached for a side arm and aimed his weapon at Valerie, three red beams of energy sailed harmlessly through her head as she reached for his pistol and took it as well.

"Well I suppose we can trade." Valerie told him. "You have information we want and we have your freedom." She said smiling behind her mask.

"I will tell you nothing." He said as he got up and pulled his knife.

He tried to stab her but a punch was enough to disarm him and get him back down. Valerie simply phased the knife off his hand and waited. He pulled out a new knife.

"How many of those you have?" Carla asked curious.

"I can do this all day." He said as he got ready to fight.

Carla waved her hand and his knife flew away from his hand. He pulled another one and she repeated her action. After the seventh knife, a pocket-knife, he gave up.

"Now talk." Carla said smiling.

* * *

"Round them up boys, we don't have all night." A large man said as he tinkered with a large weapon. Around them there were several people, and even more werewolves.

"We aren't involved in that. We just want to live in peace." A middle aged man said a he was dragged along by one of the Hunters.

"Don't care." The man said as he lit a cigar. "We got a job to do and we do it." He said as he blew smoke in the middle aged man's face.

He smiled as the first group was rounded up, he raised his own pistol and the other got ready.

The transformed werewolves and the humans that were with them would either close their eyes or embrace each other for the end.

The beams of red energy impacted a green barrier. Valerie appeared in the middle of them with her blue suit and held the shield up.

The several Hunters had only a few moments before they had their weapons pulled from their hands by an invisible force. They grabbed their pistols and turned around waiting for the origin of the force to how itself.

"So whoever did this has telekinesis, get ready boys if it could beat us only with that we would be dead already." The man with a cigar said as he smiled. "You know this is not the first time people try to fight us like this, people like you end up dead." He said smiling.

Carla made sure to focus all of her energy on him and made him shot up into the sky, she dropped him in a tree but none of the others saw it, to them their leader had just been taken without any notice and he was among the veterans.

"Well that was quick." Valerie said from behind her barrier. "You know I am pretty sure I am above your league." She said as the remaining hunters turned towards her.

"I don't know how many people you have freak, but we will win." One of the Hunters said tried not to sound scared.

Valerie smiled as she heard Carla laugh, apparently she can project a very deep voice and it really sounded like the devil itself was laughing around them. It scared them all even more. The next step in their plan was very simple, two fireballs in the dark that looked like eyes and some of the hunters even jumped back. Some of the others shot it until they ran out of energy; it did nothing to the figure in the dark as there was nothing there for them to shoot.

"You know now that I am behind the barrier I am safe." Valerie said unnerving the man outside even more, the humans and werewolves had escaped a long time ago and only the ones inside the barrier were remaining. "Who know what the flaming eyes of evil out there will do." She said smiling.

That was enough to scare the remaining Hunters to start running, some stayed and yelled after them but as soon as the runners were leaving their sight they were pulled to the darkness.

Valerie dropped the barrier and dealt with the remaining Hunters without any problems, they were down and the people they were attacking were free.

"Why did you drop the barrier? Won't that thing out there get us?" One of the werewolves asked worried.

"Nah, she is a cutie." Valerie said as she watched the flaming eyes coming closer.

"Really? A cutie?" Carla asked with her booming voice.

"Of course, I am a very lively ghost you are a cute demon. We break labels by existing and it is a very funny thing." Valerie said shrugging.

One of the werewolves actually fainted as Carla got closer, the eyes vanished and she just appeared there as normal as she could.

"We are not going to hurt you. You were leaving town weren't you?" Carla asked making the remaining people nod. "You can go; we will escort you to the edge of town if you want." She offered.

"Thank you but now that you have made the Hunters flee we all might be able to escape. We thank you for your assistance." An elder said as he walked towards the heroic duo.

"Why are you thanking her? She was one of the Hunters." One of the younger werewolves yelled.

Several of them growled as they stared at her.

"I was given a second chance and I took it." Carla said with no emotion.

The younger werewolves were angry and ready to lash out but the elder spoke first.

"Quiet, gather your things and leave." The elder said as he stared at the young teens.

"But she killed many of us." One of the teens protested.

"The one of you that never killed may try your luck fighting the ghost that can block lasers and the girl that not only was a trained Hunter but has powers that can easily dispatch of any of you." The elder said smiling, none of the discontent teen were innocent of the first nor were they brave enough for the second. "Good, now you go ahead." He told them.

They left and the elder walked towards the girl.

"Listen I won't question how you received demon powers, but I am thankful for your help." He told her. "There is a group of naturalists working with some vampires; they are planning on attacking the city soon." He told her.

"Naturalists?" Valerie asked confused.

"They think werewolves are an apex predator and anything that is not a werewolf is inferior. Bunch of stuck up idiots, eat meat raw because they think it makes them more…I don't even now wilder?" The man scoffed. "The vampires have similar opinions of themselves; those kinds of people are predictable. I am old I saw them in every species, vampires, demons, wizards, witches, trolls, goblins, elves, humans and their stupid race wars." He said annoyed. "Good thing they are dying out." He said as he left.

"Well that happened." Valerie said as she watched the man.

"You think we can stop the attack?" Carla asked.

"I tried talking to them and it didn't work." Slayer said making her presence known. "They want revenge, they want to kill humans they want it all." She said annoyed.

"So you knew?" Valerie asked.

"For some time. The hunters know too and they will kill every single one of the werewolves and vampires that are going to attack." She explained. "Lasers and bullets beat claw and fangs." She said laughing a little.

"…and there is nothing we can do?" Carla asked frowning.

"I have been planning something, but I might need your help to do this." She said as she walked up to the two girls. "But there are rules, and conditions you must follow." She said firmly.

"As long as it helps it is fine." Carla said.

"I live here now; I want the city to be peaceful." Valerie agreed

"Very well, first you won't kill anyone unless it is necessary." Hunter said. "And before you ask the vampires I killed a few days ago can't barely be considered alive, they are little more than zombies and it is because of their life style." She said annoyed.

"Is that normal?" Valerie asked.

"Not anymore but they are very rare, only the Fundamentalists create goons like that nowadays. It is considered taboo." Slayer said shrugging. "Most vampires left town already."

* * *

"So Daniel…you are hanging out with that girl a lot." Wendy asked as she approached the boy.

"She is nice." He said smiling.

"Are you sure she isn't taking advantage of you?" Wendy asked raising an eyebrow.

"I would like to think I could notice if that was the case." He told her casually. "Are you jealous or something?" He asked.

"Not it's just…she feels off. No one is that friendly and well adjusted." Wendy told him. "It bothers me a lot." She elaborated.

"Maybe she is strange that way." Daniel said shrugging. "But she has been a good friend for some time now." Daniel told the girl smiling. "And so has you."

"You are a good friend too but…be careful around her." Wendy told him smiling.

Daniel looked forward and saw Beth there, waiting for him.

"Should I be worried about the goth?" Beth asked shortly before she kissed him.

"No she was the first friend I made on the school, besides I don't think she wants to date anyone." He told her not worried. "You are the first girlfriend I ever had though." He kissed her back.

It took him some time to notice the hints she dropped, he had been so worried about a past that wasn't his own that he couldn't even notice he had a life to live. He was happy for the first time in a while.

"You said you were curious about the supernatural didn't you?" Daniel asked as he got an idea.

She nodded.

"I can show you some things back home, the basement is full of them." He told her.

Beth smiled.

"I can't wait." She said following him.

* * *

 **Well this chapter took a while, I was going to release this two chapters ago but it felt too rushed to put it out (and it wasn't finished). Now we are going to get to the end of arc and start setting up the last arc. Thank you for reading and for the reviews.**


	20. Changes

**Finally got those stitches removed, am feeling less pain.**

 **Cursed gallstones. Praise the doctors that created the cholecystectomy.**

 **Still there is something I am missing…aside from the gallbladder and the stitches…**

 **Am working on many stories…but that is not it…**

 **Couldn't post last week because couldn't finish chapter…**

 **What to do? What to do?**

 **Rest? Makes sense, am must tired and partially incapable of coherence or minimal grammar…**

 **But there is something- Crap I should have posted the chapter earlier.**

* * *

Daniel was home, the house he lived in with the Soris was simple; two floors, a few burn marks they hadn't painted over, all of them new, and some clashing windows since they would have to replace them frequently. It has a special charm because of its appearance and how it made it stand out when compared to the other houses near it.

"So, where are your uncle and aunt?" Beth asked curious. She looked happy and excited to be there.

"They are out of town, some convention." Daniel told her happy. He liked the couple even if he saw the same flaws the Fentons had. He was working on it though. "Zeke is studying something from what he told me and Carla is hanging out with a friend." He told her, he was glad Valerie and Carla were friends, Zeke and Karen were researching the supernatural with that women from what they had told him and were spending a lot of time there.

"So you said things were in the basement." Beth asked curious. "I guess it is where it makes the most sense to have it." She said smiling.

"Yes, most researchers have labs in the basement; it is harder for people to get in there." He told her. "And it doesn't show on blueprints, they told me they expanded the basement several times over the years, it is bigger than the house." He explained.

"I bet there are a lot of things there, powerful things." She said.

"Some, they used a few spells to help expand the basement and all that, but the most dangerous things are usually encased in concrete and hidden, some things are too dangerous and unstable." He told her smiling.

She turned around as she hid her smile, it was savage and feral. She was so near it.

He walked up to the door to unlock it, quickly the large door opened and they went down.

"I think I know some of those things, ancient scrolls for spells like gold creation." She muttered surprised.

"They are useless; you need human lives, usually from the caster, to make it work." Daniel explained as he laughed. "I am pretty sure whoever created that knew about it." He said as he pointed towards another scroll.

"That is a necromantic spell." Beth said surprised.

"It turns bodies into zombies, including the caster." Daniel told her as he recalled his encounter. "It is funny how many of those scrolls backfire in the most amazing way." He told her.

"That old fool did trick us." Beth muttered once Daniel was far away from her. "So you ever faced anything supernatural." She asked smiling.

"Zombies here and there, there was this guy that turned into a vampire but didn't feed for months before he attacked me." He told her as he remembered. "I was involved even before I came here and I just help them once in a while." He told her.

"Have you heard of the Neo Salem?" She asked him curious.

"Fanatics, crazy, locos." He told her smiling. "They seem to be laying low for now." He told her not worried.

"Unfortunately that is not the case." She said disappointed. "But they will be down soon enough." She said as she punched him.

Daniel went down; the punch was enough to render him unconscious since his human form was far more frail and prone to that kind of thing. She pulled out her phone and made the call.

"The kid is down, tragic. Yes I left him alive I want to savor him later, but almost all of the old man's scrolls are here and he seems to be capable of reading them, and there are several other things here too, it is better than we ever hoped." She said smiling, her fangs now far more noticeable than before.

* * *

"This place is huge." Rachel said as she entered the basement.

"I know, it is bigger than the house at this point, but it is empty it had hundreds of artifacts." Zeke told her. He had come home with Karen and they noticed the door was open, they went down and it was empty and Daniel was missing. "Whoever took everything took Daniel too." He said worried.

"If someone managed to take him they are dangerous, it probably isn't the government since there are no bullet holes in here." Zeke said as he looked around. "We need to find him." He said as he looked around.

"Well whoever took it is dangerous, I don't want to have them coming after us next." Rachel said as she nodded.

"I will have to look for he-" He wasn't able to finish what he was saying as his sister interrupted him.

"Where is everything?" She asked as she entered the basement.

"Someone took everything and Daniel, we have to find him." He told her worried.

"…I know someone that can help, was it Neo Salem?" Carla asked worried.

"We don't know." He told her.

At this point Carla was staring Rachel confused.

"I am…helping her with some research." Zeke told her.

"Alright then, I will call Valerie. We both owe a lot to Daniel." She told her brother as she walked away.

It took around thirty minutes until another person appeared, she had a dark blue armor and she simply waltzed into the basement spooking most of the people there, Karen most of all since she recognized the weapons she had.

"Okay who took Daniel…who are those people?" The girl asked as she looked around. "And the ghost." She said noticing Karen who was frozen in place.

"My brother, a woman he is helping with paranormal research and a ghost that helps them too." Carla explained casually. "I should have told you there were other people here, but let's focus on Daniel." Carla groaned.

"Do you have any cameras here?" Valerie asked.

"No, they are too expensive." Carla said frowning. "Do you guys know any way to find him? Maybe a spell?" She asked her brother.

"I know one; there is a summoning spell that might be able to locate him." He told her as he got up. "I think I have it in one of my journals, I will get it soon." He told her as he walked upstairs.

"So…how is everything going?" Valerie asked Rachel and the ghost as she put her weapons away. The ghost girl was stiff, frozen in fear and the werewolf woman was confused.

"They are well." Rachel said.

"Good." Valerie said as she looked around.

They didn't talk until Zeke returned.

* * *

"There is no way this is legal." Danny said as he sat in the gray room, there were nothing only walls. Usually in movies there is the glass that allows them to see you but here there was nothing.

"You were in possession of dangerous technology, so was your family." A synthetic voice answered. "Our organization keeps technology that is too dangerous to the world." The voice explained.

"And that is the reason you kidnapped us?" Danny asked angry.

"Yes." The voice answered.

"Why? I was just trying to get to space, I probably couldn't get to NASA so I decided to get there on my own." Danny said as he tried to get up, the two metal rings on his wrists pulled him to the table.

"I see." The voice said slightly intrigued. "You claim you had no intention of using your technology as a way to get profit." The voice asked.

"I could get money from a few of the component, maybe, but I am still years away from it." Danny said annoyed.

"You were able to get into orbit with a makeshift ship in less than ten minutes, that doesn't sound like years away from it." The voice accused.

"I had to use my parent's technology, ghost technology." Danny explained. "I don't like using it, I have to find a power source that works, I have to find a way to make a shield that isn't dependent on ghosts and I have years of work and study left until I finish it." Daniel admitted looking down.

The wall in front of her shimmered and soon a women dressed in a suit appeared. She had dark hair and was wearing dark sunglasses. Spooky.

"Very well, come." She told him as she handed him a badge with a picture of him. "That is a level zero access card, you are a guest in our facility and have restricted access." She explained.

They walked through the wall that apparently had a door, the wall was made of thick metal and it looked like it could hold anything. Danny and the women walked down the halls and he saw the base was huge and seemed to have many labs.

"Where are my parents?" He asked.

"They needed a larger dose of the sedative we used; they will be out for more time." The women explained. "When they are awake I want you to help to calm them down, your father is stronger than half of our man and your mother is more dangerous than all of them." The women explained calm.

"As long as you don't hurt us, it is alright." He told her shrugging.

"Good, we have encountered dangerous people over the years; that room isn't reinforced like that for no reason." She told him. "It is a big world out there Daniel Fenton, there are many things lurking in the dark." She said ominously.

"I spend two days fighting a ghost invasion, I am quite aware of what lives in the dark." He told her making her smile.

"Indeed you did, we have footage of that event." She told him. "The G.I.W. is sorely incompetent when dealing with ghosts, it was one of the reasons we left your family free to pursue their research." She explained.

"What about Phantom?" He asked curious. "Is that the reason you didn't try to take him down." The women smirked.

"We have limited information on him ever since the…split." She told him. "But we knew you were once him, we came across that information very recently I am afraid." She told him looking down a little.

"…split?" He asked.

"The secret branches of the American Government were always rivals to one another, the G.I.W. and the other Paranormal investigation agencies have separated from us, they were about to be decommissioned but managed to take many of their resources and go into hiding." She told him.

"So there is a secret war going on." Daniel said surprised.

"Yes, our organizations are capable of surviving for years even without direct help from the government, the supernatural research ones are far less self sufficient, and they wasted a lot of money on their research and archived very little." She told him.

"But why am I here?" Danny asked.

"A few weeks ago we found this in the city called Melas." She said showing a laser pistol; it looked eerily familiar to Danny. "It is a modified ghost weapon, now a laser weapon. You parent's design." She told him.

"…they made that; there is no one that can make something like that." Danny said as he stared. "You think they sold this to this group?" Danny asked worried.

"It is the most likely scenario, but we didn't notice any unusual money transaction so far." She told him with a small smile.

"Thankfully I don't think they would sell their weapons like that, they don't trust the people that would buy them." He said frowning. "It is more likely the group convinced them to give it to them. They went to Melas a few months ago to hunt…Daniel." He told her.

"The ghost of Melas, we have some information about that he is half of Phantom isn't he?" She asked.

"Phantom is half of him." Danny corrected. "They failed in killing him and they left the city unprotected." He told her making her nod.

"How much do you know about him? We have little information." She asked.

"He came to our house a week ago, he was pissed, he broke the automated weapons, the reinforced door and got to the basement, he looked for the device that made them know I was a half ghost, he discovered the device was tampered with by someone." He told her. "I was trying to get help to my parents, maybe this time it would work." He muttered.

"Do you know who did that?" She asked.

"No, he doesn't either. I don't remember anything from my time as a ghost, my memories are gone but he has all of our memories." He told her. "He is a good person but…he has our pain and that almost drove him over the edge, mom and dad chasing him to another town didn't help." The women nodded as she understood what he had said.

"Thank you for your help, we will need time to make our decision." She told him.

"Who are you people?" Danny asked.

"I am Director Anderson; I am in charge of the Space Exploration Division." She told him smiling. "I am looking forward to our next meeting." She told him as she pointed towards his room.

* * *

Daniel was still being held unconscious in a small room, there was a chemical that was making sure he was asleep; near him the vampires were plotting their next move.

"We can make our move soon." Beth said as she looked around. "The relics, talismans, magical gems there were all sorts of things in there. We will be unstoppable." She said smiling.

"We will be. The Neo Salem will fall, the city will fall and soon everything else." The other vampire said. "And as we promised you will get a place in the council, ever since the purge our numbers were greatly reduced, having only two other than myself." He told her.

"I am glad I can be of use." She said smiling. "But I have an idea, why don't we attack Neo Salem first; with them out of the way we would have little difficulty with the city's police and the armed citizens." She proposed.

"I don't believe that is a good decision, they will be having an advantage on their base." Another vampire said with a deep frown.

"Not if we draw them out, we use the werewolves with a few handlers to bait them and while they fight we overwhelm their base." She explained.

The four vampires were silent for a moment, the rest of the council considering what she was saying. After a few minutes the oldest looking of them spoke.

"It is a viable plan, with the Soris out of the town and their artifacts we might be able to defeat the Neo Salem and their Hunters once and for all." He said pleased. "It is good to know that there is new blood among the council, those old man have such simple minds." He said laughing.

"We were turned on our prime, you are a fossil." The leader said frowning.

"I might be, but I have vision, and I have allies." He said smiling.

The two other members were impaled by stakes before they could react.

"Their plan was so wasteful, it is almost pitiful." Beth said smiling.

"I think they were senile, the oldest was fifteen hundred years old, and we who are less than five hundred are on our prime not them." The old man said laughing as well. "I am to believe you have plans for the boy?" He asked.

"He might be a good enough helper, knows a lot about the supernatural." She said smile. "We will wake him up later; there are a few things we want to know." She said smiling.

In his room Daniel's hand twitched.

* * *

"Clockwork! What is the meaning of this?" A floating eyeball wearing a cape said as it burst into the tower. The Observer's eye had several red veins on it indicating its anger.

"Could you be more specific? I am not omniscient." Clockwork said smiling as he aged he turned into an old man quickly as the eye struggled to speak coherently.

"You allowed it to exist and it is about to go mad." The Observer screamed.

"He might, he might not. I have a plan that will fix everything." Clockwork said smiling.

"You always talks about your plans but must I tell you what your failures did?" The Observer asked. "The timeline in which you and most of the council died is still connected to your universe; a piece of it is here. He escaped the paradox, he remains when he shouldn't and the entire universe is paying for it, I have seen what he did first hand I won't allow it to repeat itself." The Observer yelled.

"I am aware of the instability caused by it." Clockwork said as he pointed his staff towards the thermos that was surrounded by a green energy shield. "The several dimensions that exist within this universe are interacting more and more, there are many problems all around us and I am the only one that is fixing them." Clockwork said smiling.

"The problems of Earth are negligible when compared to the instability of the entire universe." The observer said. "Humans are not the only race that live in this universe and the others are beings endangered as well, billions of souls are in danger." The Observer said as several images appeared around him.

Strange buildings were shown; they were being torn apart by strange storms and abnormal creatures while the inhabitants tried their best to protect themselves. In the end, the eye of the storm was shown.

"I know." Clockwork said as he turned around. "Earth is the source of the instability and I found a way to fix it, without its annihilation." He said as he glared at the Observer.

"We have already put our own plan in motion, you were taking too long and we voted in our solution." The Observer said as he turned around. "Having two Observer's councils is useful in voting." He said smug.

Clockwork froze and nodded.

"True, and since my counterpart appears to be gone I have no way to change the decision but I will not allow you to destroy the planet." Clockwork said with a cold tone. "The rules dictate that you have to inform me before your plan is executed, and until I am informed you cannot proceed." He said as his staff started glowing.

The Observer froze as he noticed what the ghost was saying; he tried to run but was trapped in a blue sphere, inside the bubble time was frozen. Clockwork made one of the gears in the wall shift and moved the sphere behind it. By the time the gear turned back the sphere was hiding the frozen Observer.

"I bet you didn't saw that coming." Clockwork said smiling. "I didn't either, until you report my knowledge of the plan they cannot act. There is still time." He said as he turned towards the images in front of him.


	21. Fools

Valerie watched interested as the circle glowed.

"It has been ten minutes, why didn't we reach him already?" She asked as she watched Zeke focusing on the spell.

"He might be unconscious, the place might be protected, he might be too far away." Carla said as she listed the possible reasons. "We will get something on him soon." Valerie nodded.

They received a faint image, Daniel was unconscious.

"Someone is holding him like that and making sure he doesn't wake up." Rachel said as she noticed the IV. "Do you know where he is?" Rachel asked Zeke.

He shook his head.

"Can you find out?" She asked.

He didn't respond.

"Can you do anything?" She asked worried.

"I can." Zeke said before he closed his eyes. "Be quiet." He said.

Daniel's hand twitched, his eyes slowly opened and he looked at the portal. He was confused for a moment but in a few minutes his eyes started to glow.

"Vampires…Beth is one of them…" He said before his eyes closed. "Kill them all." He said before the image faded.

"Who is Beth?" Karen asked.

"Beth Thomas, she must have been an undercover vampire. That was the reason she tried to approach him more than anyone." Slayer said as she made her presence known. "I should have known, I should have discovered it sooner, it makes sense they would try to get the famous Soris vault." She said letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Do you know where they are?" Carla asked.

"They have a base; I saw a lot of movement there so they must be getting ready to attack." Slayer said gravely. "We will have to change the plan to rescue him." She told Valerie and Carla.

"What plan?" Rachel asked.

The three looked at each other and got ready to explain their plan.

* * *

Neo Salem had received reports of an attack, the werewolves and several vampires were attacking the city; the police was doing what it could to contain them but normal bullets were not the best weapon against them.

"We are sending three squads, with the new weapons they should be enough." Commander Bradford ordered as he looked over his weapon. His laser pistol was a special variant, it had several settings, but the one he had chosen was the vampire hunting mode.

"You know this is their plan isn't it?" Logan asked as he sharpened his machete.

"I am not an idiot, besides, we will keep most of our forces here anyway; we will wait for their attack to fail, and then." Bradford smiled. "We strike back." He said with a smile.

In the medical area Paul was setting his own plan in motion, he had some of the gas they had stockpiled earlier this week and had his plan ready.

"I am sorry…Pete?" He asked the corpse he had dragged along, he was the same size he was. "I need a way out and you are just the right size." Paul said as he dragged the body towards a table.

"Traitor." One of the Hunters said; Paul had trapped them in the room not too long after he got his plan in motion.

"Well this thing is going to sink." Paul said as he set the pistol on the table. "I like living so I am making my way out of this." He said as he unscrews the battery. Once he got it out of the gun he hammered it once.

"And why did you get us here?" Another Hunter asked.

Paul let out a long sigh but told her anyway.

"One of your first missions was to find a werewolf family wasn't it? Human female, werewolf male and child." He asked. "You got my sister's family." He felt the damaged battery heating up on his hand.

He tossed the battery at the gas and laughed.

"It is a shame you people don't know how to properly maintain your equipment, such unfortunate accidents it causes." He said as he dressed Pete with his lab coat. "Just like that hot head in the scout squad." Paul said laughing.

"So it was you." The women accused.

"Oh, no that was his own incompetence." Paul said laughing. "Well I am leaving, have a nice time in hell guys, you deserve it." He said as he heard the battery start to heat up.

Paul had the cameras on loop for some time, he could just leave and he was free.

"I hated every minute of this place." He said as he looked over the HQ, he heard a loud explosion and figured his plan worked, he looked over his bus ticket and walked towards the station. Amity Park sounded like a cool place to live.

* * *

Danny Fenton was doing his best to calm down his family but it was difficult.

"Dad stop trying to punch the door, you are not strong enough to knock it down." Danny said letting out a sigh.

"There is no way I am letting the government take me." He said as he punched the door again.

"They already got us, the best we can do is cooperate." Danny said tired. "So stop punching the door, and mom you won't be able to open that panel." He turned towards his mother as she tried to open the wall panel.

"I if I can just…" She tried to pull away the thing but couldn't.

"Jazz, can you come with me please." Danny said as he let out a sigh.

Jazz walked beside him and they walked towards one of the hidden entrances, he pulled her through it and soon smoke covered the room and their parents fell asleep again.

"Is that really necessary?" Jazz asked as she watched the camera.

"They are being too hostile, we will try again later." Danny said as he presented his card to the reader and a door opened. He walked in the halls with his sister looking around.

"Where are we?" She asked as they approached Danny's room.

"Space Exploration Division, secret branch of the government and all that." He told her. "They came after us because of the ship I made and the laser weapons mom and dad gave Neo Salem." He told Jazz making her freeze.

"I forgot they had those." She said worried.

"I bet mom and dad forgot too, they know how to make more and have been using it to kill people for a while now." He told her as he opened his room. "Stay here I have to help the scientists, they don't know how the weapons work." He told her as he pushed her inside.

The door closed and he let out a sigh.

Thirty minutes later he was doing his best to explain the scientist the inner working of the weapon.

"This is not how matter works." One of the scientists said as he heard Danny's explanation.

"Ectoplasm isn't matter, not the kind we have here. Some elements have parallels to things we have like iron, carbon, oxygen but ecto energy has no known parallels." Daniel explained. "And it is easy to store if you know what you are doing, using electricity and ecto material you can create crystals and batteries that can make handheld energy weapons work." He said pointing towards the small battery.

"Why isn't everyone using it then?" Another scientist asked.

"It is hard to get, you need to drill into another dimension to get it." Danny explained. "My parents did that by accident and it took them twenty years to get here." He then pointed towards the blueprints.

"The design is made to be difficult to replicate, if one makes a copy of it the weapon it will blow up when they use it." He explained. "The Neo Salem knows that but they don't know about this." He said smiling.

Three components were highlighted.

"For all of their flaws my parents managed to plan ahead in case their weapons were stolen and copied." Danny explained. "There is a signal that would cause the weapons to self destruct, the components also need to make it work and can't be removed." Danny explained.

"So all we have to do is to send that signal, and they will explode." One of the scientists asked.

"Pretty much, we can get it done by the end of the day." Danny explained. "It needs ecto energy to work but it is simple."

Director Anderson made herself known as she spoke.

"Very well, Danny, help the scientists to make it." She said sending them several images. "Neo Salem is working on something; we need to destroy their weapons now, and anything else they have on the planet." She said as she left.

Daniel and the scientists let out a sigh; they would need to work hard to finish this.

"They are always pulling this, giving us only a few hours to make something never done before." One of the scientists complained.

They agreed, but they had a job to do.

* * *

Inside the abandoned mansion the teens did their best to sneak around, thankfully the place was almost empty. Their forces were sent away a few minutes ago, Slayer knew where to.

"They must have directed their forces to the Neo Salem HQ, the leaders will be here; they always are." She said with a stake in hand.

"How much further?" Carla asked.

"I am not sure; I think he is on the other side of the mansion, one of the small rooms." Zeke said unsure, he was following instinct more than anything. "The residual connection is fading fast." He felt something tugging him forward but the tug was getting weaker.

"Do you feel anything?" Slayer asked; she didn't seem to ask anyone in particular.

"I can feel the energies." Karen said looking around. "They brought what was in the basement here but a lot of it was taken elsewhere." She explained.

"They must be using it to fight the Neo Salem, they got powerful weapons now." Slayer said angry. "That could is bad." She stopped walking.

Valerie was the first to move, she activated a cannon from her suit and shot something in front of them, a man in a fancy suit was thrown back as he appeared. He lifted his head and let out a loud screech as he tried to attack them, Carla punched the creature in the face and threw it back down.

The vampire started to fade but she grabbed its hand and pulled out the ring it was wearing. Slayer threw the stake and it stayed down.

"They know we are here, everyone get ready, Zeke stay back." Slayer told them. "This one is a butler; the guards are going to be tougher." She warned them.

They moved faster now.

In ten minutes they reached a room that had three guards outside, they turned their heads towards the group as soon as they arrived. The three men had suits but they were red and their ties had a red T.

"Don't hold back, those three were able to bring one of the Neo Salem cells to its knees while distracting them." Slayer said as she replaced one of her stakes with a knife.

The three men seemed to vanish as they charged; Valerie was the first to be thrown back as one of the men tackled her. Carla went through a wall after the second one pushed her and Slayer held her ground as the last one rushed her.

While the three fought Karen and Zeke walked forward, they had to get to Daniel.

"The door is locked." Zeke stated, he was about to shoot but Karen reached inside with her hand and unlocked it. "Oh…thanks." He said smiling.

Opening the door he saw Daniel laying down on the bed, he had an IV like he had seen.

"We need to get that out of him, the chemical must be what is keeping him down." Zeke said as he walked forward.

As he reached down to the IV a cold hand held him.

"You are not doing this boy." Beth said as she twisted his hand. "This one is mine." She said smiling.

Karen quickly doused her in flames in order to make her let go, it worked. The vampire tried to tackle the ghost but that was a futile endeavor due to her lack of a solid body. Zeke moved towards the other teen and pulled out the IV, the boy bleed for a moment but his skin quickly healed.

"So he is not the usual teen." An elderly voice said behind Zeke. "We planned ahead for this situation." The old man said as he grabbed Zeke's shoulder, he threw the boy back.

Zeke hit the wall with his back and let out a gasp. He watched as the man as he inserted the IV back on Daniel's arm.

"The sedative we use is enough to put a werewolf in coma, even if you had pulled it out there is nothing you could do." The old man said with a smile. "Although we admire your courage." He told Zeke.

Karen screamed, Zeke watched as the vampire girl used a strange green gem against Karen, she was sucked inside it and the vampire girl let out an annoyed sigh as her skin healed.

"You are an annoyance, nothing else." Beth said as she walked towards him. "You are the Soris son aren't you? The sad child incapable of making any kind of friend, it is funny the only friend you found is a ghost you probably summoned." She said laughing.

Beth watched as a beam of green energy shot from the boy's gun and missed her head by a good distance, she giggled.

"Alexander, please take the weapon." She told the older man. "Not that the kid is any good with it." She laughed.

Zeke tried to hold on to the pistol but it was taken out of his hand. He could hear the crashing sound of combat far away; the three probably would need time before they arrived.

"Why are you doing this?" Zeke asked with a weak voice. "You will only get the others killed." He said.

"True the idiots are going to die, that is the point." She said smiling. "Too many vampires live long lives when they don't deserve it, Alex and I weren't just idiots someone bit." She told Zeke.

"We were people that searched for it, we found puzzles and we became vampires because we wanted it." Alexander said as he showed his neck. "The others believe being vampires makes them superior but it was never about that, it is an advantage, nothing more nothing less." He told Zeke.

Zeke blinked.

"So where did the others go?" Zeke asked making the two giggle.

"They had an incident with wood." Beth said. "Old idiots." She said smiling.

A phone started ringing; Alexander picked it up and started to talk.

"More resistance than you expected?" He asked with a wide grin. "Fear not, they cannot defeat you, we are vampires after all." He said barely keeping up his serious tone.

"I understand sir; we will show them our might." Came a proud voice in the phone.

Alexander and Beth waited until the man let out a gurgled scream and started to laugh.

"That guy was five hundred years old; he was among the first settlers to come to this continent." Alexander said laughing. "Not the smartest of the bunch, I bet he was saluting when he was shot." He roared, he was soon joined in his laughter by Beth.

Beth walked towards Zeke and started talking again.

"Now we get some of the riches they had and walk away, after this the city will be purged for real. The Neo Salem won't be a problem for much longer, so you can thank us for that." She said grabbing Zeke's neck and lifting him off the ground.

"You are not going to escape." Zeke gasped.

"And you are going to stop us?" Alexander asked mockingly.

Zeke felt her grasp tightening but smiled.

"No…he will." He said pointing behind him.

Daniel was surrounded by a green aura and his eyes glowed red. The IV bag had been destroyed by the energy blast from earlier and Zeke bought enough time for Daniel to wake up.

"…I am going to kill you." He said taking a step forward.

That was all that Zeke remembered before he was thrown towards another wall.


	22. Battle

Logan picked up the phone and heard people laughing, he looked down at the vampire he had just shot and shrugged.

"Commander, the leader was taken care of." He reported through his radio.

The radio crackled and he received the response from the leader.

"Good, with the head gone it is going to be easier to clear the area." Bradford said laughing. "We had very few losses. Once we end them we will be fine." Logan nodded and continued to shoot at the vampires and werewolves surrounding him.

"It is strange." He said out loud as he shot a vampire in the knee. "You attacked us on our base when we are at our strongest, do you people have a death wish?" He asked confused.

The vampire said something about the pride of his kind and how their superiority would overcome them. Logan was too used to such a speech so he just shot the vampire.

"Makes no sense you see." He told the half dead werewolf near him.

"They are kind of dumb." The werewolf answered making Logan nod.

"Why did you join then?" Logan asked shooting another vampire. "You don't believe their ideals." Logan said.

"Well my family is big on hunting an all that, hunting monster hunters is seen as the highest achievement we can hope for." He explained as he shifted his position. "Die fighting them is also an honor." He said with a content smile.

Logan hummed.

"My parents were big on things like that, Valhalla and the like." Logan said smiling. "How do you think I got this good? I learned how to grapple a werewolf when I was eleven." He said nostalgic.

The werewolf laughed as Logan shot the vampire behind him.

"You are old school then?" He asked. "The kind of hunter that was trained their whole lives; I thought you were all dead." The surprised werewolf stated.

"Most are; our way of life does that." Logan said as he leveled his pistol towards the werewolf. "It was nice talking to you, see you later." He said as he waited for the werewolf to say something.

"See you in Valhalla then." He said making an effort to attack Logan.

Logan effortlessly dodged the attack and shot him.

"In Valhalla indeed." Logan said with a smiling. "In Valhalla."

He walked away as he heard Bradford's orders, he was supposed to attack a mansion they had located through the ghost detector; it was likely the location of the vampire's base.

* * *

Daniel was unable to think straight. He could feel the sedative in his blood, it was keeping him weak and unable to transform into his ghost form somehow.

"Well kid I don't think he is in shape to do anything." Beth said as she smiled, Daniel hated that smile.

"I am strong enough to fight you." Daniel said as he focused a blast in his hand.

"Alexander." Beth said lifting her hand. "Deal with him." She ordered.

Alexander aimed the weapon he had taken from Zeke and fired. Beth watched as Daniel was thrown back by the shots, his clothes were burned away as he hit the wall. He slumped down to the ground after the weapon's energy ran out

"This one is very good." Alexander said as he looked down at the weapon.

"Not enough I am afraid." Daniel said getting up, his body was full of burns and that was not something Beth and Alexander expected.

"You should be dead, no mage could survive that." Beth said taking a step back.

He lifted his hand.

"I am not a mage." He told her charging a blast. "I am a ghost." He let it loose.

Alexander put himself between the blast and Beth and took it head on, his suit was damaged and his skin lightly burned, the burns didn't last very long as he healed them. Daniel's fist hit the man's stomach with enough strength to crack his ribs.

Daniel let loose another blast and threw the old man back. Alexander cracked the wall and stayed down.

"Beth…" Daniel said turning towards her.

She was frozen.

But not frozen in fear.

"Daniel." A voice greeted him, Clockwork had arrived.

Daniel felt the medallion around his neck and let out a sigh.

"I have things to finish." He told the ghost as he leveled his hand towards the vampire.

"Indeed you do, but those things are not here." Clockwork told him. "One of the last vampires just used a spell, a summoning spell." Clockwork told him.

Daniel turned around.

"And?" He asked annoyed.

"The spells were made by a talented wizard; he was forced into making them so he made them have…consequences." Clockwork said smiling. "But, even though the vampire have only a few more seconds to live he managed to summon and dangerous creature." He told Daniel.

"Who?" Daniel asked fearing the worst.

"Him." Clockwork told him.

Daniel froze.

"What can I even do, whatever they pumped into me is still weighting me down." He told Clockwork. "I can't beat him." He said looking down.

Clockwork waved his staff and a wave of light went through Daniel.

"I usually don't interfere but right now, it is needed." He told the surprised Daniel. "You have thirty seconds to reach the Neo Salem base and stop him from destroying it and everything in a three hundred meter radius." He told Daniel as time resumed.

Daniel was silent as Beth backed away.

"You will get out of here and if you come to this city again I will kill you." Daniel told her as he transformed.

She dropped the gem she had used to capture Karen, picked up Alexander and called her bodyguards.

"Zeke, tell Valerie Dan is coming, I am going to try to fight him and that might not work. She needs to get Danny's parents and Vlad to find a way to destroy him if I can't." He told the boy.

He jumped from the window and flew as fast as he could, the Neo Salem base was far away and he had little time to get there. The large green explosion showed him he was too late.

* * *

Everything had been fine until the vampire started the ritual; he received a futuristic thermos and crushed it before he died. Then as Logan would put it…everything went to hell.

"The prototype is ready." A hunter told Bradford.

The anti-ghost artillery was developed after the Ghost King attacked; Neo Salem had the prototype because ghost energy can damage several supernatural entities, like the demon lord that they summoned to test it.

"Get the aiming system ready." Bradford ordered as he watched the black and white figure being shot by lasers and ghost weapons. In ten seconds he had killed over a dozen of them.

"Fire." He ordered as he saw the two red eyes in the distance.

The large beam of green energy impacted the figure head on and caused a large green explosion, any hunter that was still alive there is no longer.

"Fire again." Bradford ordered causing another explosion.

Several screens in the room he was in turned on displaying the council.

"Are you insane?" Was the first thing they said.

"A ghost with an energy reading beyond anything ever recorded." Bradford said as he read the information in his tablet. "Fire!" He ordered.

Another explosion caused the monitors to flicker for a moment.

"You have drawn too much attention you fool." A woman screamed. "If you continue this they will kill us all." She told him.

"Well then you could give me some help, if this thing isn't destroyed it is over." Bradford said as he the explosion caused the screens to flicker again.

"Sir, the G.I.W. says their satellites are ready, should I send the order?" The technician asked.

"Yes, fire again." Bradford screamed over the several people in the screens.

Three beams of green light hit the spot where the ghost was located, the screens in Bradford's base of operations exploded. He had to leave the base.

"Did it work?" He asked as he threw away his broken tablet.

"No, it didn't." A voice said behind him.

"How did you dodge that?" Bradford asked drawing his weapon, Daniel had arrived.

"That thing is not me, it is stronger and older." Daniel said clenching his fists. "You need more firepower, how much can you get?" Daniel asked.

"There are only a few satellites left, but G.I.W. can focus the eight here. Can you distract that thing?" Bradford asked with a deep frown.

"I can try, last time I faced it the only reason I won was because it underestimated me." He told the man. "I am going, get the satellites ready." Daniel told the man.

Bradford scoffed, he wanted to shoot the ghost but he knew he had no other option if he wanted to destroy that thing.

"Get me the G.I.W. director; we need to bring in the big guns." Bradford told the technician. "And find Logan, he is far too smart to try to fight something like that ghost." He said into his radio.

* * *

Dan was finally free, even the attempts to kill him didn't bother him too much.

"Look at those idiots." He said out loud.

Three familiar beams hit him throwing him down into the crater that formed around him, he actually felt that.

"Orbital satellites, they are still operational." He said smiling. "That won't be for much longer." He said lifting his arm up, he needed some time to ready a beam capable of hitting the satellite.

He was about to fire the blast but something hit him, something small but strong. He felt something hit him, probably a wall and after some time he got up.

"Well if it isn't you?" He said looking at his younger self.

His younger self had long white hair, something he sometimes had, when he was calm. Those were rare moments.

"Yeah, someone has to get rid of you." Daniel told him as he fired a weak blast.

Dan swatted the small thing away and shot one of his own. Daniel flew backwards as he held it.

"You are stronger than I expected."Dan noted. "I am glad I get to fight you, Phantom and Plasmius on their own would never be able to be a decent spar to me, much less an interesting fight." He said with a mad smile.

"Phantom would probably insist on not killing you…for heroic reasons I suppose." Daniel said agreeing. "I do have that heroic trait of his however." He said as he flew towards Dan.

Dan grinned as he dodged the small fist, his grin became wider when the teen's other fist hit him. His face didn't even budged under the fist's strength, he waited and other blows came, all of them too weak to harm him.

"I guess you are more like Phantom than you thing. You are pulling your punches." He told Daniel as he punched him, the teen flew down and created a small crater as he hit the ground.

Dan floated down with his cape flowing behind him; he landed near the boy and smiled.

"You did well; I remember when I was your age." He said nostalgic as Daniel got up. "I had just dealt with the secret Earth fleet." He said smiling.

Daniel threw another punch; Dan held it and punched Daniel back into the ground.

"There were over thirty ships, the largest was three kilometers long. Half of the fleet was composed of alien ships they had fixed." Dan said amused. "Energy weapons have some effect on ghosts, surprisingly." He grabbed Daniel's head.

He held the boy up and smiled.

"You are buying time, I know you could do a little damage to me if you wanted…I wonder if it is the G.I.W. satellites, must be them." Dan concluded. "They could have worked when I was young, like you but now…no way that would do anything." Dan told Daniel making the teen let out a sigh.

"I guess its plan B then." He said smiling.

Dan was confused for a minute but then his confusion was replaced by an excited smile, he recognized the tone in the teens voice.

"I can't wait for that." He said smiling. He felt his ghost sense go off and was hit by several blasts, he dropped the boy and followed him as he flew towards a two familiar figures.

"Valerie, Danielle." He said smiling. "I am surprised, you disappeared from the planet after I took over. I expected you to be a pile of goo somewhere." He told the girl.

He then noticed Valerie was a little different.

"Blue armor?" He asked. "I guess that is something new, a mark three or something." He said amused.

Valerie activated one of her heavy cannons and aimed it at him; he was surprised the design seemed more advanced than what he was used to seeing.

He flinched when the small two blasted him, he was surprised. Their attacks were more focused. Most of the ghost weapons wasted their energy destroying everything except the ghost.

"Get back." Daniel told them as he projected a shield in front of them.

Dan quickly hit it, cracks appeared and the shield fell.

"A decent shield, I am glad you took your time to learn that." Dan said happy. "Still an amateur I am afraid." He flashed his own shields; he had several surrounding his body like several shells.

"Valerie did you contact them?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, I talked to Vlad but couldn't reach the Fentons." She told him. "He is going to get something here as soon as he can." Daniel nodded.

"Valerie, Dani I need you to stay back blasting him, none of you can survive his attacks." He told them.

"Can you?" Valerie asked.

Daniel didn't answer her as he dashed forward; his punch actually threw Dan back. The large ghost laughed. Daniel hit him two more times and managed to block a heavy kick that push him back. Before Dan could retaliate any further a large blast threw him back.

"Now that I saw your shields I know how to damage them." Valerie told him smiling.

He growled.

"You were always about that weren't you, fighting smart." He told her annoyed. "I am afraid even if you do that there is no way to destroy me with those pea shooters you carry." He told her as he aimed his hand towards her.

Daniel quickly approached him and blasted his chest, point blank. The blast pierced the shields and scratched Dan's chest. Dan winced in pain for the first time since he was hit by the wail.

"You fight better…you were supposed to be…more feral." He told him slightly confused.

"I am not you, I fight my own way." He told Dan as he performed a roundhouse kick.

Dan held it but flinched under the strength of the kick. He wasn't smiling so much now.

A rocket hit him and he felt his shields fading, he tried to blast Valerie but a blast stopped his from forming and another missile threw him back. Daniel blasted him and he let out a sigh.

"Well, it seems I don't have to hold back against you." He said getting up. Another missile hit him and he took it head on.

Daniel was thrown back by a punch; he destroyed part the wall as he hit it.

"I don't need to hold back, I can go all out." He said smiling. "I haven't been able to do it since that demon queen, if you think I am crazy you wouldn't even believe the things she did." He said letting out a laugh.

He barely had time to react to the torrent of flames coming from behind, he usually wouldn't be affected but his shields were down and the fire was not normal fire, it was demon fire.

"Speak of the devil." He said smiling as he turned towards the girl.

He was going to have fun.


	23. Ground Zero

Danny was surprised when he arrived in Melas and noticed the destruction, it was the first time he went there and he wished he could have helped.

"How many died?" He asked as he studied the large crater.

Director Anderson was quick to check the numbers on her tablet.

"A few hundred, luckily this area was mostly abandoned." She told him frowning. "The orbital weapon platforms were hidden using a synthetic intangibility generator." She told him.

The weapon platforms had erased five city blocks in all directions from the impact point…

"I don't think Daniel could survive this." Danny said as he hung his head. "Is there anyone that witnessed the fight and survived?" He asked.

"No one appeared yet." She told him as she looked around; the cleanup crew was clearing the area. "I still think one of them survived; the readings we had made it theoretically possible for one of them to survive." She told him.

He nodded. The power they had recorded was the second highest signature ever recorded; it was only below the Ghost King in raw power.

Danny noticed a shadow in the corner of his eye and saw a person standing near them, with a hood and a mask, the figure was leaning on a van that was being stuffed with artifacts recovered there.

"Who is she?" He asked.

It was not a good sign when Anderson pulled her sidearm.

"I was waiting for someone to notice me." The figure said with a muffled voice. "I saw what happened." She said calmly.

"Are they alright?" Danny asked.

The masked figure tilted its head and shrugged.

"They are alive." She told him. "The bad one included." She told the two.

Anderson lowered her pistol and let out a sigh.

"This is going to be a problem; we don't have anything capable of defeating that thing." She said making the figure laugh.

"You won't have to deal with it for some time." She informed the two with amusement in her voice. "Besides I am sure Daniel will figure something out…he is weird like that." She said looking up.

"So you know him." Danny asked.

"Yeah, I know the others too and the whole half ghost thing too." She said. "By the way your cousin is still alive…she is with the others." She said making Danny remember Dani.

"Who are you?" Anderson asked taking a step forward.

"Slayer. I keep people safe from evil monsters and monster safe from evil people." Slayer explained. "Well I am exhausted since I haven't slept in two days so I am going to leave you guys alone." Slayer said walking away.

Slayer stopped for a moment and turned towards Danny.

"I just remembered I have a message to you." Slayer told him. "It is not a question of where, it is when."

Slayer walked away, Director Anderson tried to follow Slayer but she disappeared behind one of the vehicles. Danny was left confused as he looked down at the large crater the explosion had made.

"When?" He said out loud.

* * *

Daniel felt strange.

He felt the taste of blood and felt his whole body flare in pain. He was in his human form, and it hurt a lot.

He struggled to get up and looked around; he was in the middle of a forest.

"Well." He said curious. "I am still alive." He said smiling.

It took him half an hour to get up and his body complained all the way through.

"Where are the others?" He asked worried. "It would be a good time for you to show up and help me Clockwork." He said out loud.

A minute of silence greeted him.

"Figures." He said letting out an annoyed sigh.

He stumbled his way through the forest trying to find his way back to Melas, he figured it would be near and since the forest was still standing Dan was probably defeated…

"How did the battle end?" He asked shortly before tripping in something, he fell down and let out a loud groan.

He got up and checked what was on the ground.

"This is not good." He said staring at the old sign, it was the same sign he had seen when he arrived in Melas, except it was looking old and covered in moss.

* * *

Valerie had been running ever since the blast, they didn't have any time to prepare for it by the time since Carla and Daniel were already struggling to keep Dan from killing everyone, then Dan did…

"What the hell did he do?" She muttered confused, all she had seen was him punching Daniel and then raising his hand towards the green beam of light.

A weak groan alerted her to the girl in her arms.

Valerie had been near Dani when they were fighting so she was able to protect her, but she was knocked out by the blast.

"Dani are you alright?" Valerie asked the girl as they hid behind a large rock.

The girl stirred and opened her eyes; she was in her human form at the moment.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know but there are ghost hunters chasing us, they are using Dalv tech but…" Valerie looked over the stone. "It doesn't make any sense." A shot made her duck.

"Hang on let me help." Dani said trying to get up, she fell to her knees soon enough.

"The blast messed with us, I am not sure how but it drained our energy." He told Dani. "I still have some of it because of my armor, but not enough to face them all." She told Dani.

"So we are supposed to just run away?" Dani complained as she tried to get up, she didn't manage to get up.

"For now." Valerie told her.

Valerie activated her board and with the little energy she had the two launched themselves into the sky, several blasts were passing around them as they flew.

"How long have they been chasing us?" Dani asked as she looked over Valerie's shoulder.

"Ever since we landed…I think we were launched in the air by the explosion." Valerie told Dani. "I can't get any kind of signal; I have no idea where we are." Valerie said annoyed.

Dani looked up and down.

"We are still near Melas, but everything looks different." Dani said frowning. "But the city and a lot of the surrounding area are gone." She said looking down.

Valerie looked down and noticed how there was a barely visible line running under them, the ground itself seemed to have been removed suddenly. Valerie didn't like that.

"They have something coming towards us, they must have jetpacks." Valerie said as she noticed a flashing light in her helmet. Turning around she saw a red dot coming towards her.

"We can't continue to run." Dani said closing her eyes, two rings formed around her. "I don't have much energy left but it is all or nothing now." Dani told Valerie as she transformed.

Valerie frowned and turned her board around; she faced the incoming figure and flew down.

On the ground Valerie and Dani waited until the figure landed near them.

"Two bootlegs." A synthetic voice told them. "Surprising, you didn't even get the details right." The figure said activating a wrist ray.

Valerie didn't have energy to activate her weapons; she would have to make do with her own strength. Valerie ducked under the shot and dashed forward; the figure in red brought up her hand and blocked the punch.

"You will have to try harder than that spook." The Red Huntress declared as she held Valerie's blue armored fist.

Valerie's eyes widened behind her mask.

* * *

Carla had just woken up and she could hear Damian talking to her, asking questions and generally being worried about her. If she wasn't in such pain she would have smiled.

"…and your arm is also broken." He told her.

"I can feel it too." Carla told him as she struggled to get up.

Several ribs, an arm, one of her wings…the fight against that ghost was the most intense fight Carla was ever a part of, she didn't hold back and even then she barely survived.

"Do you know where we are?" Carla asked.

"Demon realm, I am sure of it." He said annoyed. "But the walls are not here, we could leave if we wanted…that is weird." He said confused.

"Walls?" Carla asked.

"Dimensions are separated by walls, the human world is the center of the universe we live, or so we believe since it is connected to all of the others dimensions, some harder to get into than others." He explained. "Usually we wouldn't be able to leave but the walls are so thin…" He trailed off.

Carla had noticed something in the distance…it was a building.

"Oh no…" She said as she recognized the old structure, it was falling apart but she had seen it when she went to school…she was home…

"We are in the future." Damian said upset.

The future her parents had mentioned, the future that thing had come from and this place must be…

"I dragged the city here." Carla said looking down. "And I am also locked here somewhere." She said frowning.

Her parents had been worried when they told her about that, but this future shouldn't exist anymore, this place shouldn't exist anymore…

"It brought us here for a reason." Carla said looking around. "That medallion Daniel was wearing must have been the how it happened, but why did we end up here?" She asked studying her hands.

She hadn't noticed but she had been stuck in her demon form ever since she arrived, and some features were more noticeable, she could feel two small horns on her forehead and she had sharp claws.

"There is a lot of energy here but it doesn't feel right…" Damian said worried. "It feels like suffering…of course…" He said neutrally.

Carla started walking towards the building and eventually her limbs froze.

"It is a trap." Damian told her. "You have to leave now, I am taking control." He told her, she felt a strange sensation taking her body and lost control altogether.

Her hands stretched forward and a portal slowly formed from white fire. As she stepped through it she was greeted by an ectoblast, Damian turned her head and they saw a figure with a red armor standing over Valerie and Dani.

Damian was thrown back in the backseat as Carla took back control and slammed her fist in the figure's helmet. Carla watched as the helmet's glass cracked and the figure was thrown back like a ragdoll.

"You stay away from them." Carla said flexing her left arm, the one that was not broken at the moment.

The figure got up and produced a large weapon not unlike how Valerie would do.

"I heard about you." The figure said with a female voice, the voice modulator was broken. "I am not letting you walk away from-" Carla quickly reached the red huntress and lifter her by her neck, the figure tried to fire the weapon but Carla use her tail to rip it off the weapon from the women's hands.

The women in red placed her hand in front of Carla's chest and a weapon formed around it, Carla was blasted point blank and thrown back.

"Doesn't matter what you are, ghost or not you all fall down." The women said charging another shot. "And I am the one that will-" A rock hit the side of her helmet.

The rock did no damage, but that made her look towards the direction it came from. There was a strange boy there, he reminded the women of someone from her past.

"Valerie." He greeted her raising his arms. "The last time I saw you were you were talking about having a crush on Phantom." He told her.

She aimed her arm cannon at him, it must be a trick, a human wouldn't be there.

"Who are you? Why are you protecting her? How do you know that?"She asked.

He frowned for a moment.

"How familiar are you with time travel?" Daniel asked.

The older Valerie couldn't answer as her younger self hit her with her board. The older women fell town unconscious.

"I didn't know you could do that." Daniel told her noticing the board was not connected to the suit.

"I still don't know for sure what I can or cannot do, but being able to make whatever kind of weapon I need is useful." She told him.

Daniel moved forward and kneeled down next to the Red Huntress.

"We will need her help to fix this." He told them, they were not happy about it. "She has more experience fighting him than we do and we will have to get rid of him before leaving." He explained.

Dani looked around and asked.

"Is there a future me around here?" She asked curious.

Daniel was about to say no but remembered something.

"I think you do…he said he remembered you so you must have been created here." He told her. "Vlad never mentioned anything about…I know where we go first." Daniel told them as he lifted the woman.

With eyes on the horizon they decided to follow him, they had to do something.

* * *

"It is a very interesting thing you know." Clockwork informed the being trapped inside his bubble of time. "How things played out." He said smiling.

It took him a long time for him to arrange for this, and everything was working rather well.

"Still, it's really not the best scenario." He lamented. "But it has to work, it is better than the alternative." He told the Observant. "You like to rationalize everything when you act but you are going to sacrifice 7 billion lives for the possibility of fixing everything."

He created another image; it was the ship currently going towards Earth. He never cared much about the civilization that created it since it was in the other side of the universe and he had things to do. Very important things indeed.

"I bet this race is very interesting and all but…" He looked at the frozen Observant. "Do they really need so much gold covering the ship? I usually would know but they are so far away that I never bothered in learning anything about them." He was once again greeted by silence.

He focused in the teens on their way after sending the Observant away.

"I need an apprentice or something to keep me company." He complained. "There is no one else here…" He said out loud. "And I am talking to myself again that is just great." He complained as he shook his head.

* * *

 **I LIVE…and even having planned this new arc for a while I still had no idea how to do it…but the story I coming close to an end. I actually wrote three different chapters and scraped them all because it didn't feel right over the last month…near two months actually….**

 **I will try to finish the next chapter faster.**


	24. Back to the Future

One year.

They were free for one year after he disappeared and they prepared for his return. Dalv factories were found and activated, designs were rediscovered and improved upon and mankind begun reclaiming the Earth.

Valerie wasn't sure what happened, no one knew what had happened to him but they recorded a strange energy signature that day.

"I think she is finally waking up." A boy said.

And Valerie was sent to deal with a similar energy signature.

She tried to get up but being tied made that difficult. She studied her bindings and noticed they were glowing.

"Ghosts." She said looking at the boy, the same boy that had distracted her before.

"Yes, among ourselves we are two ghosts a human and a half and a half a demon." He told her as he shrugged. "Go beyond that, we don't have time to waste." He told her as he kneeled in front of her.

He stared her in the eye and waited.

"You…look like Danny." She said confused.

"Indeed, you remember his attack right? When he destroyed Amity Park for the second time." Valerie nodded. "You saw Phantom there, the old Phantom the young Phantom." She nodded once again.

"I thought I was crazy, he changed his form eleven years ago." Valerie said looking down. "How do you know that? No one else saw him." She asked confused.

"I was him at the time." The boy explained. "I am Daniel Plasmius; I was created when Phantom and the Wisconsin ghost fused." He explained.

Valerie stared for a moment and then glared.

"And now you are possessing someone." She stated.

"No this body is not a human body; it is a very convincing ectoplasm structure that mimics a human body perfectly... to perfectly sometimes." He said remembering how the vampires had subdued him. "But that isn't important, Dan is back."He told her.

"And I assume you have something to do with that." She said looking around the room; they were in an abandoned house.

"We were dragged here with him, the four of us tried to fight him but…he is too strong." Daniel explained frowning. "We want to end him and to do that we will need help, you were able to fight him for a decade so we believe you are going to be of a great help." He told her.

Valerie noticed he was rather close to her and slammed her head on his nose. She quickly got up and tried to summon a weapon but noticed her suit wasn't answering to her mental commands.

"The suit has a peculiar glitch." A younger Valerie explained. "When you tell it to run a complete diagnostic it is incapable of receiving any further commands for a few hours." She explained casually.

The older Valerie stared.

"Yeah." The young Valerie said. "Time travel sure is weird."

Valerie looked back and noticed Daniel was clutching his nose with an annoyed expression.

"Hey by the way did you ever see a girl that looked like Phantom?" He asked as he checked his nose, it wasn't bleeding. "Like the one with Valerie." He pointed towards Valerie.

The girl wasn't in the room but Valerie did remember who he was referring too, with a sigh she turned towards him.

"Around three years after he appeared there was a girl like her, but she wasn't the only one." Valerie told Daniel. "We never knew how but we recorded over eighty, we believe they were destroyed." Valerie explained.

Daniel nodded.

"Good to know, by the way we are going to visit Vlad." He told surprising Valerie.

"He is alive?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah he is, you were out for almost a day and we were able to get here, if we were all at full power it would have been easier." Daniel explained. "And Carla can't fly yet and her wing is broken." He said gesturing towards the latina girl that waved he hand.

Daniel walked towards her and freed her quickly.

"We need to see Vlad, if he is still there." He told her as they all moved to the door.

Valerie looked down and started to weight her options, she could go with them and maybe discover what was going on or…she could wait defenseless for a few hours and then try to track them with two full squads of her Red Hunters.

"I want answers she said looking down." It was the least sensible plan but she was tired of not knowing things.

She followed them as they made their way outside.

* * *

"Stay away from me." A scared decrepit old man said waving his cane.

Daniel was mildly disturbed by the man's appearance but the only ones more worried about him was Danielle, she wasn't taking her father's situation very well.

"The ghosts of my mistakes are coming back to haunt me as I always feared." He screamed. "The one I used as a minion, the clones I made to correct my mistake, the son I always dreamed of and the demon to take me to Hell." He exclaimed loudly as he noticed Carla.

"Sir we are not here to…that." Carla explained as she carefully approached him. "You are Vlad Masters, you are probably one of the few remaining experts on the science behind ghosts, and we will need your help to stop HIM." She explained with a soft voice.

He was still on the floor shaking. Carla felt sympathy for the old man; she knew his story from what Daniel had told her even if it was a little…creepy.

"I know what happened with you, you tried to help Danny." She told him. "You couldn't have predicted the result." She softly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"…it was not what I thought." He said as he cried softly. "I thought I wanted Jack gone but…it hurt when I heard about him dying…" He admitted as he did his best to hug his knees.

Valerie watched her former boss confused; what had he done to Danny.

"When I first heard about him dying I felt it, like something inside me snapped…I thought I was happy and for a while I thought I was but when Danny arrived and I saw him I realized I was fooling myself." He looked up. "I remember how he was sad, he had lost everything just like I had, when he asked me to remove his ghost half I remembered I would have wanted the same and I did it but..." He trailed off.

"Ghost half?" Valerie asked confused.

"Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom." Daniel told her. "Vlad was the Wisconsin ghost, or as he called himself Vlad Plasmius." Daniel explained, before Valerie could respond Vlad spoke.

"The other Phantom…last year."He asked Daniel.

Daniel transformed and Vlad froze. Valerie jumped towards a wall and raised her hands trying to summon a weapon.

"The Phantom was me…I still was combined to your ghost half but the circumstances surrounding it were far different." Daniel explained. "While I was very angry I had people to help me with that…but in the past I come from no one died and everything is still alright." He reassured Vlad.

Vlad stopped shaking and got up. He walked towards Daniel leaning heavily on his cane.

"So you have our memories...you know the things I did." Vlad asked.

"Yes I know, and I know you can help us, we have to end the other one; he is too dangerous." Daniel explained determined.

Vlad laughed as he walked away from Daniel, he turned around and smiled.

"He is rather dangerous but he didn't bring down this world alone." Vlad told Daniel. "I for one never took the G.I.W. seriously…they did more damage than him when he first appeared." Vlad started tipping on the computer and several images appeared.

They showed the Earth from space, the footage sped up and showed soft green beams firing towards the planet.

"When they tracked him he was in Amity Park." Vlad told them. "The G.I.W. probably used caused more damage than most wars as they fired from orbit, from Amity to Melas they fired without any care in the world, I believe Melas disappeared a few months into the war but I don't know how, I didn't leave my own bunker for a year." Vlad admitted looking down.

The next video showed several black and white figures fighting.

"Before everything I had a…cloning program to make my own apprentice." He said glancing towards Dani. "I believed that I could try to fight fire with fire and for a year I worked on the clones, there were eighty seven of them, three survived and they were all as strong as Phantom was." He told them.

"Where are the others?" Dani asked.

Vlad smiled.

"They are hidden in the ghost zone, they unfortunately were unstable and the only way for them to survive was to live there, I was never able to stabilize them correctly." He told Danielle. "Maybe when all this is over we can help them." He said smiling.

"So you are going to help us." Daniel said smiling.

Vlad turned towards him and smiled.

"I am old, I have no more powers but I know him and since we have you." He pointed towards Daniel. "We can study him and find a weakness, the stolen power he has cannot be overwhelmed by any of you, so we will have to fight smart." Vlad told them.

The older Valerie was still staring.

"You created him." She said in a dangerous tone. "You are the reason he killed almost everyone I know!" She screamed as she took a step forward.

Vlad cringed hearing her.

"Yes, I am." He told her. "Put me on trial; execute me or whatever after we fix this. Will find a way to fix this." He told her.

Valerie tried to hit him but she was held back.

"That won't bring back everyone who died, that won't bring back my father." She screamed.

Vlad turned towards the screen and displayed a new video.

"It won't but it might bring back Danny, I owe him that." He told them as he pressed a button.

* * *

Danny Fenton was afraid.

After so long being sad he was afraid and in front of him there was the…thing.

"You tried to kill me." The abomination in front said slowly. "I am you." He told Danny.

"It is all your fault." Danny screamed making the figure take a step back. "If I wasn't a ghost, if I hadn't tried to cheat on the test everyone would still be alive." Danny told them ghost.

Vlad was still dazed from the forced extraction of his ghost half. He looked forward and saw the strange ghost, it was a mixture between his and Danny's ghost halves but that shouldn't be possible.

"You are angry…we are angry." The ghost frowned as he curled his fists. "Why are you sad about them, they all let you down one way or another." The ghost said as he elevated his voice.

"They were my family, they were far from perfect but they cared about me…they loved me…" Danny said as the tears came. "I wanted to be angry for them but I miss them so much…" Danny then tried to punch the ghost.

The ghost didn't move as Danny's fist hit him, there was no sound to be heard.

"I am still angry." The ghost said as he punched Danny back.

Danny hit the wall and curled into a small ball. His clothes were torn in places and he was shaking.

"This is fun." The ghost said smiling.

The ghost then noticed his hand was fading.

"I am unstable." He said frowning. "It is your fault, your emotional state made me unstable as a ghost." He screamed at the boy.

He remembered both his lives and could understand the theory behind that, he didn't have much time left if he was as unstable as he predicted…

"I need something to keep me here." He said as a sinister smile flashed across his face. "You two were so broken inside and full of anger I am bound to split back eventually…but as long as I have a physical body to keep me stable." He smiled and took a step closer to Danny.

Vlad could only watch as the ghost took over Danny's body. The next thing he saw before he ran to his bunker was a flash of green as he closed the heavy door.

* * *

"I told you that some things were better left unsaid." Vlad told Daniel.

The teens and even the older Valerie Gray were pale as they realized what they had watched.

"But now I have thought of a plan that might just work." He told them. "To destroy him we need to separate him from Danny, without Danny he will quickly come apart." Vlad explained.

Daniel was the first to speak as he turned towards Vlad.

"How do we do that?" He asked as his hair burst into flames.

* * *

 **I was going to post this two days ago but I had to study for tests, I liked how this chapter came out and I think it would be more interesting if Dan hadn't killed Danny but took over his body and him disguising as Danny in the past was him using Danny's body.**

 **There is a detail that I think I didn't hint at but the way the ghost halves were removed in both timelines were different, the Fentons removed all traces of ghost energy from Danny and Vlad by brute force and removed their memories, Vlad used a less brutal method and only removed the ghost half leaving the memories intact.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry I am just dumping the last few chapters like this but things are complicated here, I am finishing this story and I don't know when I am going to begin another one and with college getting harder and my own stupidity things are getting complicated here, thank you all for reading.**

* * *

Dan had to go back, in a war of attrition he would more likely win as long as it is just one person but he had been fighting four opponents, and was being bombarded from orbit.

"Well that was a bust." He muttered as he watching the time medallion crumbled into dust, if he had come alone it would have been fine but the others were too close. The medallion's safeguards wouldn't allow them to be harmed so it did all it could to protect them and the time rift expanded too much. "Now I am back to the future…well I bet the humans and ghosts rebuilt a few things." He said satisfied.

Now he could return to his old routine, flying around the world and destroying civilization where he finds it. Maybe he could go to Japan again; they were always fast to rebuild stuff.

He couldn't care less about the failure in the other timeline, he might not make another one like him but he still exists, and…

"They are here…" Dan remembered.

The four were strong but even then they couldn't defeat him.

"But there are others that want me gone too." He muttered remembering the number of enemies he had, it was around triple digits if he remembered it correctly. "Well I have to find them I guess." He said shrugging.

His anger faded over the years, most of his emotions faded or became increasingly weak. The pleasure he felt by killing, the regret he felt, and it was almost gone by now. The Ghost Knight and other ghosts he allied over the years told him that was a sign of deterioration, over the years many ghosts will whiter and fade as they lose their drive, their motivation.

"I wanted revenge from the beginning but there was no one to take it on." He remembered. "Yet I remain, what do you think Danny boy?" He asked smiling.

There was no answer, there was never an answer.

"You are the only thing that I have left; my emotions are almost gone, my allies probably are glad I left and all that." He wondered. "I am pretty sure that would have made me feel something a few years ago." He said shrugging.

He looked around and focused on a small hill not too far from him. With a quick movement he blasted a large hole in it.

"Strong enough I suppose." He said smiling. He swung his arm back and created a green tear.

He stepped into the Ghost Zone and flew deep into it, where the ectoplasm was so charged he would be recharged in no time. Maybe he could blew up something in the way like-

"Oh that castle looks new." He said noticing the half constructed the castle with Dora's banner.

* * *

"They won't allow you to be anywhere near the city, any of you." Valerie told them as she crossed her arms. "Are you sure you can't build one like that." She asked Vlad as she looked towards him hopeful.

"I exhausted all of my spare parts trying to destroy him before; I don't have enough parts to build another one." He told her as he displayed the blueprints for the Ghost Catcher. "You mentioned their vault was never opened right?" Vlad asked.

"Yes, we said we did but the devices we used where actually from a G.I.W. base we raided." She told him. "Do you have a way to get in there?" She asked.

"Fudge." Daniel told them.

Valerie turned slowly towards him with a confused expression.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"The password is Fudge; Jack Fenton used is as a password in many things." He told her. "Can you tell us how to get in without attracting attention?" He asked her.

Valerie looked away; it felt like she was betraying mankind.

"You are not betraying mankind." Daniel and Vlad told her. "We can't read minds but you are very easy to read." Vlad explained as he noticed her distressed expression.

"If you can fool the ghost detectors and slip between the guards you might be able to get in." Valerie told them. As she prepared to say something else Vlad lifted his hand telling her to stop.

"We will take our Valerie; we don't trust you not to alert them to our presence in the last minute." He told her. "I know how much you hate ghosts, it was one of the reasons I gave you your equipment." He explained.

Valerie blinked and reached for the weapons rack near her. She aimed a weapon towards the old man but it didn't fire.

"Danny would probably have bought that if it makes you feel any better." Daniel told her. "Vlad and I knew you were planning on betraying us, and we have a younger you with us that could have warned us and we frankly don't have time for that." Daniel told her as she growled.

"It doesn't matter." Valerie told him. "They know where I am." She said smiling.

Loud thuds were heard behind her and she turned around to see several people wearing red suits like hers.

"Your recruits are not very good at their jobs." The younger Valerie told her. "I beat them myself." She said with a smirk.

A beep distracted them from the discussion. The image of a castle falling apart was displayed against a green background. The image was live from the Ghost Zone.

"He is already recovered enough to fight." Vlad said grimly. "We will have to get the device tonight; otherwise he will be at full power when we face him." Vlad informed them as he clutched his cane.

The castle slowly came apart as the green blasts tore through its walls, a scarred dragon flew out of it and flew around the castle trying to defend it but it was not likely to succeed even if the attacker was weakened.

"Dora might be able to buy us some time but we still have to get it tonight." Vlad said as he turned off the video. "I am sure we could reach the city soon if we leave now, I will get our ride ready." He informed them as he left.

Valerie silently glared at the old man.

"Well, we will have time to rest while we get there." Daniel said as he looked around. "Gather all the gear you can find and tie the wannabe hunters, we will free them later."

"Can't we just leave them here?" Dani asked glaring at them.

"No, we will need a reason for the rest of the city not to kill us if we are discovered, they will work like that." He explained making the old Valerie turn sharply towards him.

"So you want us as human shields." Daniel laughed.

"I prefer the term helpless hostage." He said smirking. "But we will let you go once we deal with this mess." He told as he grabbed a piece of rope.

It took him longer to tie her up than it took for the others to tie the rest of the hunters.

* * *

The engine of the old private jet sputtered smoke as it did its best to take them towards the city. The hunters were awake by now but their suits had already been disabled by Vlad before they left.

"This isn't going to drop from the sky will it?" Carla asked worried as she felt the vibrations echoing through the luxurious plane.

Vlad laughed as he drove the craft.

"No, it will take us there safely." He told her.

The plane shook hard for a moment but he was able to stabilize it.

"It might need further repairs if we want it to fly it again." He explained unconcerned. "Please don't poke holes in the seat." He told Carla as he noticed her nails were digging into the seat.

Carla leaned back into the seat and started praying; Vlad chuckled at the irony and continued to drive.

"He surfaced again." Dani spoke as she watched the computer. "Walker's new prison is under attack." She told them.

It was the third major structure in the Ghost Zone to be targeted; the prison was more similar to a bunker now since it was made to protect the prisoners as much as keep them in. It wouldn't last an hour.

"We will stop him." Daniel reassured her.

"We might stop him." Carla said looking down. "We can also die, and even if we win how are we going to go back?" She asked looking down.

That made the others freeze.

"We are not trapped in the future…once we destroy him we will find Clockwork, he is the ghost that controls time and he told me about Dan." He told them.

The rest of the group looked calm now that he explained that, the only one that was not calm was Vlad. He remembered the conversation he had with Daniel.

* * *

Vlad was performing several repairs on his private jet, he hadn't used it in years but he still was able to make it work one last time at least.

"Dani said you wanted to talk to me." Daniel said as he walked into the large hangar.

Vlad had build hangars and other large structures under his mansion, his labs and many inventions occupied a lot of space there and if the ghost builders hadn't been available for him he would never have this level of infrastructure.

"You came from the past didn't you?" Vlad said straight to the point. "How are you going to go back?" He asked Daniel as he turned towards the teen.

A normal human would not notice anything about the boy, but Vlad had been a Halfa and some things remained. His senses, specially his vision, were sharper than most, his body was more sturdy and he seemed to have a remarkably sturdy immune system.

But Vlad could notice the very faint green aura in the boy, the way his skin was slightly paler than it should be and how there was a very faint red shade in the boy's eyes.

"Clockwork will deal with that, he told me about Dan and-" Vlad threw the broken pump far away and let out a sigh.

"Clockwork is gone." Vlad told Daniel.

Daniel froze when he heard that.

"But he controls time." Daniel said as he became scared.

Vlad shook his head.

"He is not a god, he is a ghost." Vlad told Daniel. "He did his best to stop Dan but even he wasn't strong enough." Vlad explained as he walked towards Daniel.

"There must be other ways." Daniel said quietly.

"Dan destroyed most of the artifacts that existed before." Vlad explained as he placed his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "With the map destroyed the natural portals can't be trusted, the Ghost Writer and his library are gone as well and I don't know any other way for you to travel back to your world." Vlad said as he clutched Daniels arms. "And you knew that as soon as you arrived"

Daniel looked away.

"I knew it yes, but the others don't." He told Vlad. "We won't be able to win if we are worried about that." Daniel told him as he looked up.

Vlad nodded, he understood it.

"What will you do when it is finished?" Vlad asked.

Daniel was too similar to Dan to be left alive. No being in this world or in the Ghost Zone would allow him to live. He wouldn't last long here, even looking human he could be found if a several ghosts and scientist could easily create a device that could find him.

"Danny always wanted to be an astronaut." Daniel told him. "I don't care much for it but I think I can make a makeshift ship in a few months." He told Vlad.

Vlad dropped the subject but he knew Daniel didn't believe that. He had the same tells Vlad did.

Vlad told him to get the supplies in the plane and continued to fix the ship.

Vlad looked back in his life and noticed how incapable he was, he couldn't help himself, he couldn't help Danny and he couldn't help Daniel.

"For once in my life I wish I can make a difference." He said as he turned away from the teens, they were getting everything set. "Please God; let me do some good in my life." He said as he wiped tears from his eyes.

After a few minutes he walked towards them and with a wide fake smile he told them to get in.

* * *

Vlad let out a soft sigh as he watched the setting sun; they would arrive in a couple minutes.

'Please God let us win just this once.' He thought quietly.

And then two objects appeared in the radar.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry I am just dumping the last few chapters like this but things are complicated here, I am finishing this story and I don't know when I am going to begin another one and with college getting harder and my own stupidity things are getting complicated here, thank you all for reading.**

* * *

The plane turned dodging the two missiles that were shot towards it; the sudden maneuver caused the plane to groan as parts of it were subjected to too much stress too fast.

"Strap the ghost hunters with parachutes; we will have to ditch them." Vlad told them. "All of you transform, we will have to go in fighting." He said browsed the map in the time he had before the missiles returned.

The half humans and the ghost strapped parachutes to the prisoners and took them towards the plane's door. Vlad told them to wait and tried to get in contact with the city.

"We have Valerie Gray and her soldiers with us." Vlad said hoping the missiles would stop, two more appeared. "We need access to the real Fenton Vault to stop Dan, you are probably aware he is demolishing the Ghost Zone as we speak and we are the only ones with a chance to stop him." He said urgently, four more missiles appeared.

With the press of a button the plane's defense system appeared, green beams destroyed the missiles as they approached the plane causing large green explosions above the city.

"The defense systems won't last forever." Vlad told them as he set the door to open. "Untie them and throw them through the door, we will need to force our way into the city." Vlad pressed more buttons as he activated more of the equipment of the plane.

The hunters were freed and thrown out of the plane; the last one to go was the old Valerie.

"You people could have made this easier." Daniel tossed her out before she could say anything in return. "They are raising shields, what do we do?" He asked Vlad.

"I will activate our shield, I will need you to overload it; we will fly into their shield with ours and pierce it." Vlad explained as he pointed towards the back of the plane, where the shield generator was located. The ghosts gripped the power cables and started to power the shield past its safe limits.

"I set the plane in a collision course with their HQ; I can't do anything else to help you." He told them as he grabbed his parachute.

"You did enough; we will deal with the rest." Valerie told him. "Will you be safe?" She asked.

"I doubt it, but I will have this." He brought up a normal pistol. "After ten years fighting ghosts a normal kinetic weapon might give me an edge." He said holstering it.

He turned towards them as he neared the door and waved.

"I hope you all survive." He told them before he jumped.

A few seconds after that the plane was surrounded by a cone of green energy and accelerated towards the city, several missiles and beams of light hit the shield but to no avail, the city's shield was pierced and the plane crashed in the street near the HQ, from the debris the four got up and rushed inside.

* * *

Vlad had messed with robotics in the past and so had the Fentons, the Fenton Droids were a project they theorized but never built.

"Ecto-Entity detected, initiate termination." The Droid said as its hands turned into cannons.

A blast of green energy stopped it from frying by removing the head from the body, the other twenty three droids, however, were able to fire.

Danielle was the one that raised a shield, after a few moments cracks appeared and she struggled to keep it from being overwhelmed. She bought enough time for Valerie and Daniel to blast them through the one way shield.

"We have to keep going, the Vault must be near." Daniel said as he walked towards the large blast door the droids were guarding. "Carla this must be ghost resistant." He urged her.

She shaped a small flame in the palm of her hand and turned it blue; she started to melt the door while the others rested. Ten minutes and they only progressed three floors down the large building; they have yet to encounter any human defending the place.

"The humans must be mounting a last stand near the Vault." Valerie said as she panted. "Do you have any idea how we can deal with it?" She asked him.

"I can use the wail, it might hurt a lot of them but they will survive." He said, or I can distract them while one of you sneak in. "He offered.

Carla pushed the circle she had cut into the door and it fell inwards creating a large entrance for them.

"They probably can't track me, I will sneak in." She said returning to her human form.

Daniel nodded and he and the other ghosts entered the next room, it was rather luxurious. They were able to find signs pointing them towards the right direction and after a few minutes the ghosts reached the Vaults entrance.

"There is no reason for us to fight." Daniel said as he walked in.

In front of him there were dozens of armed soldiers, they were wearing a more bulky version of Valerie's suit and some were piloting large humanoid suits, they all were carrying ghost weaponry.

"I think there are." Old Valerie said as she stepped forward with her own large suit, Daniel was surprised she arrived here so fast.

"If you are here I suppose the vault was opened." She heard them discussing the password and their plan.

"I don't know why you really want that machine but we are already looking for it, we will destroy if before we let you use it." She told him.

"Are you really willing to risk the only chance we have to kill him?" He asked her making her activate her large cannon.

"Better the devil you know." The cannon began charging its first shot.

* * *

Carla quickly navigated the vault; while the ghosts and the humans fought she was able to sneak past them all and inside the large vault. Daniel had told her where it was before they reached the area and she knew exactly where to look.

The Vault was not large but it was complex, full of inventions and other devices that had spent the last eleven years collecting dust.

Carla heard the crashes and explosions coming from the room behind her but paid them not concern, she just had to find the right place.

She found it in a small box labeled GC-1 it was filed near other similar boxes; she pulled it and saw the device was disassembled, she consulted Damian and waved her hand. A small tear was created and she saw an empty field, it was one of the dimensions that surrounded this universe, she pulled the box free after she made sure the manual was inside and took it through the portal. Once she was on the other side she closed the portal and began tried to open another portal…she was unable to reach the city.

'The humans must have noticed the dimensional opening and started jamming it.' Damian told her.

"Oh no."

* * *

Daniel's suit was in ruins, the wall behind him was full of cracks and he was being held in place by Valerie's large suit. The smaller soldiers were alive but out of commission and the half ghosts were busy with their own fights.

"Where?" Valerie asked. "A dimensional portal was detected, to where?" She asked as she pulled him away from the wall and slammed him into it again.

"I don't know; I never really knew much about dimensions other than the Ghost Zone." He told her with a weak voice.

She let out a growl and swung her arm around; he was thrown to the other side of the large room causing a crater to form in the concrete.

"We had a year to prepare, do you think we wouldn't have something ready to fight yo-" He blasted the suits head, the large suit took a step back with part of its visor cracked.

He brought his hands together and fired a powerful blast that threw the entire suit across the room, the other two suits were startled by that and the half ghosts took it as an opportunity to disable them.

Valerie's suit was different from the others, it simply stepped away from the hole it made in the wall and flexed its metal fingers. It glowed green and dashed forward, Daniel was able to bring up his arms before the fist impacted him.

The suit pulled one of its fists back and punched him again and again and again.

After the cracks on the wall reached the ceiling the young Valerie and Dani tacked the suit, they replace Daniel facing it and he slumped down into the ground in human form. He was spent; all his energy had gone to keep his human form alive.

He struggled to get up but couldn't, all he could do was wait as the two girls fought the hardened veteran. He saw Dani being thrown near him beaten as well, he tried to say anything but couldn't.

The blue huntress faced the large suit; she was missing parts of her armor while the other suit sported no injuries from her.

"And now spook, it is your turn." The red suit said as it started glowing green.

A tremor stopped them, above them the ceiling was cracking.

The Red suit had to fly up and hold it so the others wouldn't be crushed by the rest of the base; the younger Valerie flew towards Daniel and Dani and lifted the two off the ground.

"This is not over." The red suit said.

"It is." Valerie answered.

"I defeated you." She said.

"Yes." Valerie said turning around. "But you still lost." Valerie said as she noticed a small tear in front of her.

The tremor had caused a malfunction in the device jamming portals from appearing.

"I wasn't able to reach you." Carla said as she walked towards them, once she saw Daniel she hurried Valerie to the portal.

The red suit watched as the portal closed and roared in anger.

* * *

In a cave the ghosts tended to the boy, if this injuries had happened in a normal human he would have died but Daniel's human form was sturdier than most. Still he was in critical condition.

They had access to advanced medicine from this time but there was little they could do for him aside from hoping for the best, Dani was working on the device they recovered but she didn't know enough to assemble it fast enough.

"Is he going to be alright?" Dani asked near the partially assembled device.

"We don't know; there was never anything like him, a human body created by a ghost." Carla explained as her eyes glowed yellow. "Half ghosts happened before, they were rare but they did, a ghost creating a human body…" She was silent.

It hadn't happened before.

"Could we survive that?" Valerie asked.

"I don't know, you are half ghost, he is a half human, and it is different." Carla explained. "It is like me, a half demon that was created I have some traits of being a demon, a half human half demon has some traits of a human." She tried to explained.

It was a complex way of saying they didn't know.

"But he is probably going to survive this, but it will be a while before he can fight." She noted with a frown.

"He just have to rebuild the machine, we can do the rest." Valerie said looking down at the boy.

Vlad had been arrested soon after he reached the city; he was probably going to be tried. The HQ was being repaired after the battle. They got what they needed but it was at a high cost.

"How much time do we have?" Valerie asked Dani.

The girl looked at the timer, they had estimated how long before Dan was finished with the Ghost Zone.

"A little over ten hours." She said frowning. She wouldn't be able to put the thing back together this fast.

* * *

"You not only attack one of us but you intervened directly in the human world." One of the large eyes said as they all glared at the Master of Time, now with an old body.

"In what world sending a weapon of mass destruction is less intervention than pointing someone in the right direction?" Clockwork asked casually as he showed them the ship in orbit, it could fire and exterminate the planet at any moment. "I would wait until Daniel had dealt with the problem but you seem to have gone blind and deaf until I crashed into your meeting."

The large eyes winced.

"What do you mean?" One of them asked.

"The being that was outside of time has been brought back to his original timeline, that reduced the effects of the problem greatly but we still have some people from this timeline there, we must wait until they destroy him." Dan had acquired enough knowledge and power to resist being rewritten by Clockwork. "They have a very good plan." He told them.

"Are you insane, every second we wait the damage increases." One of them screamed.

"And your plan of destroying the Earth is foolproof?" Clockwork asked raising his old eyebrow. "If you destroy the planet there is a five percent chance of fixing it, my plan has a better chance of working and require less sacrifices." He told them.

"The ship is still going to fire." One of them defied Clockwork as he picked up a communication device.

Clockwork let out an annoyed sigh and activated his powers, a small distortion allowed the Planet to safely move away from the beam the planet destroying ship fired.

The other ghosts were appalled.

"It takes weeks to charge that weapon." The ghost said somehow becoming even paler.

Clockwork then displayed the group inside the cave.

"You are placing the fate of the universe on them." The ghost yelled.

Clockwork shrugged.

"They know what to do; you can strip me from my powers, from my title if you want. But only after everything is fixed." He told them.

Clockwork knew his time as the Master of Time as ending, this was a fitting way to end it he figured.


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry I am just dumping the last few chapters like this but things are complicated here, I am finishing this story and I don't know when I am going to begin another one and with college getting harder and my own stupidity things are getting complicated here, thank you all for reading.**

* * *

Valerie Grey walked down the catwalk in front of the several suits, many were not complete yet but they could be fielded. They had not only one ghost do defeat anymore, there were two Phantoms now.

"How many of them are going to be combat ready?" She asked the technician.

"Half of them, the rest will be missing some systems." He explained. "Are you sure you will send them, it will be dangerous for the pilots." He questioned her.

Valerie placed her hand on the suit in front of her and closed her eyes.

"I hunted Phantom with a far weaker suit for years; if they can't survive him with something like this they aren't good enough to be a part of our army." She told him. "We have two hours left, don't we?" The man nodded quietly.

She turned around and looked at the largest suit they had ever created, fifteen feet tall her suit was meant to counter Phantom. Inside there was a fusion reactor powering it and a ghost energy core to power its weapons and abilities.

"The Red Goddess is finished isn't it?" Valerie asked.

"Yes, all the systems are ready for deployment." He said as he handed her the tablet.

She checked over and nodded, she would end Phantom it doesn't matter how many of him there are.

* * *

Daniel was powerless.

"It is going to take a while." He said staggering towards the partially reconstructed machine. "Dani help me." He asked her.

He was unconscious for six hours after the suit dealt with him; he never expected something to be that powerful.

"Are you sure you can-"

"I slept for too long, if we are going to get this done before he arrives I can't stop." He interrupted Valerie. "I saw the timer; we have less than two hours." He started to quickly assemble the device piece by piece.

"Daniel you are hurt, probably concussed or worse." Carla warned him.

"Ghosts don't get concussed." He told her.

"You are not just a ghost now." She crossed her arms

He let out a sigh and turned towards her.

"My body is injured; it won't last long if I stay awake." He told her. "The brain is concussed yes, technically I am in a coma but I can override it with my ghost…ghostness." He tried to explain lamely. "I will finish the Ghost Catcher and go back into my coma, if you find the other Valerie don't fight her." He warned them.

Carla and Valerie shared a look and left him and Dani working on the portal.

They looked over the city far away and noticed the shield was brighter than before.

"I don't like this." Valerie said looking around. "The other me almost killed him, and she must have noticed he was human by then." Carla nodded.

"She doesn't care; this world won't have any form of sympathy for him." Carla explained. "Nor will they help us now that they know we are on his side."

Valerie let out a growl and sat down, the sun was setting in the distance; it was almost relaxing if not for the situation they are in.

Carla sat down near Valerie and patted the girl in the back.

"We will soon be done with this don't worry." She told Valerie. "My parents deal with this kind of messed up thing very often; they were in this future actually." She told Valerie.

"I know you told me that…I just…" Valerie hugged her knees. "I am used to fighting only ghosts, vampires were something not as hard but it wasn't too different but this? Time travel, alternate futures and giant robots this is insane." She exclaimed

"How was it when ghosts started appearing in Amity Park?" Carla asked with a arm around Valerie's shoulder.

"Well, I think the first major thing was when the ghost lunch lady appeared in my school, Danny Phantom defeated her from what I heard. People were afraid, except for the Fentons they were happy about being right about ghosts." She remembered as they were interviewed on TV. "The rest of the country didn't care, we had real ghosts wrecking the city and no one believed it." She said annoyed.

"I lost count of how many times the apocalypse came close to happening back home." Carla said smiling. "Hell I kind of took over the city and went insane in this timeline; how long did it take until the city ignored all it?" Carla asked.

Valerie struggled to remember but couldn't quite determine when it happened.

"Weird, one week we were terrified of the next ghost attack the next we weren't caring too much as long as we don't get hurt." She said surprised.

"My parents think that humans tend to ignore the supernatural if they are not directly involved with it." She explained as she pointed towards the dome. "That city had defenses made against ghosts, they never thought about other beings. That is because only ghosts are in constant contact with them." Valerie nodded as she heard the explanation.

"Makes sense you were able to sneak in then." Valerie noted as she remembered how she had acquired the medicine they needed.

Before they could talk more sirens sounded from the city, they got up and looked around soon noticing a green vortex forming near the city.

"Crap he is early." Valerie said getting up.

They rushed inside the cave and saw the two others working on the Ghost Catcher.

"How fast can you finish it?" Valerie asked.

"Half an hour." He told them. "He is here already isn't he?" Daniel said worried.

The two girls nodded.

"Let him fight Amity Park, they might be able to delay him." He said surprising them. "If they wanted our help they should have accepted our offer." He said annoyed.

The two walked back to the mouth of the Cave and watched as Dan fought.

* * *

'The city is huge now!' Was the first thing Dan thought when he left the Ghost Zone.

"Well done Amity." He said with a wide smile. He closed the portal behind him and accelerated forward slamming into the shield cause ripples across it, it held.

"Very good, very good indeed." He said.

A green beam of light crossed the shield and hit him; he was thrown backwards and smashed into the ground. He stood up and created a barrier in front of him. The beam was brief but other beams followed.

He created three other duplicates and flew up diverting the beams; it has been a while since he faced this kind of resistance. He focused his own beam and fired it at the shield.

A small portion of the shield flickered but held against his attack.

"Very good." He approved of the advancements they had.

He saw something leaving the shield, several strange red capsules landed right outside the shield, they soon opened revealing humanoid figures wearing bulking red armor; he recognized the armor.

He flew down and landed in the middle of them, they were quick to turn their weapons towards him and fire; the beams were smaller but more focused and were easily defended against by his shields. He reached out and grabbed one of them by the head; he turned around and threw the tin soldier at another one with glee.

The figures dropped their weapons and brought up melee weapons like spears, axes, swords and hammers of all sizes. Dan laughed and formed a long sword with his ghost energy.

Several of the suits dashed towards him and tried to slash him, he smiled dodging and parrying their strikes with relative ease, as more joined with incredible coordination things got trickier for him.

He was having fun.

A war hammer hit his shoulder making him drop his sword, two swords and a dagger pierced his chest as the people wearing suits were getting the upper hand. Three spears pierced his neck, left leg and right arm.

The tin soldiers stopped as they forced him into his knees, an axe soon was aimed at his neck and cut it off.

The head of the ghost rolled in the ground and the soldiers surrounding him held their breath, had they done it?

"Just kidding." Dan's head said as it disappeared with a green puff of smoke, the red knights were thrown back by him as he flexed his power outwards. "That was fun, a good warm up." He said smiling. "Now…well let's get more serious." A flash of green was the last thing the soldiers saw before the area they were in was obliterated by him.

Once it was done he was flying above a crater with not a scratch on him.

Larger red pods landed near him, those were bigger ten feet tall while the previous were the size of humans. There were less of those and some were not painted red.

"Good, this is going to be fun." He said as he heard their weapons charging.

Dozens of beams impacted him simultaneously and turned into a sphere of green energy swirling around him, their weapons kept firing until they ran out of charge; like the small ones they activated melee weapons, those being more futuristic looking.

With a shockwave the dust surrounding Dan was cleared and he waited for their first move, a large hammer smashed him causing a large green shockwave to wash over the others.

The large man wearing the suit let out a gasp as he felt the hammer being pushed back, the other large suits could only watch as the Phantom lifted the hammer that had just smashed him with one hand. With a punch he broke the hammer sending it into the head of the suit.

The large suit fell back and exploded.

He turned towards the others and smiled.

"Come on don't be shy." He told them with a wide smile. "I won't bite."

* * *

The first group lasted five minutes, the second group seemed to be lasting ten and there were only a few of them left and then a large capsule slammed into Dan pining him under it. As it opened a fifteen feet tall version of the suit charged two blasters as it jumped back, Dan pushed the empty capsule away and was immediately blasted by the two blasters.

The blasters changed and turned into normal hands, it reached back and produced a sword made entirely of a green metal and got in position to fight.

"So you finally mustered the courage to fight me Val?" Dan asked smiling.

He experienced the blade coming towards him in slow motion but felt something strange, a sense of danger in the back of his head and dodged, the sword touched his skill lightly and it didn't just sting.

For the first time in years he felt real pain. And that made him stop for a moment.

"We found it on an abandoned bunker, we don't know its name but it is deadly to ghosts." Valerie said as she slashed at him again.

Dan's left arm was slashed away and he fell back, he stared as the arms faded into green light.

'It can hurt me.' Dan thought. 'It can kill me.' Took a deep breath.

He let out a Ghostly Wail in the direction of the suit, the outer armor shook as it impacted and the suit moved back a few feet, and then the sword hit the ground stopping it from going anywhere. Slowly Valerie activated clamps on its legs and started walking forward with its sword, the Wail intensified and the sword raced forward.

Dan felt the burning sensation in his left side and charge a blast in his hand, he flew towards the suits chest and placed the hand there, he was shocked away by the same energy the Specter Deflector used and smashed by the side of the sword like it he was a baseball.

He blacked out for a moment as he hit the ground, he skidded and eventually stopped with half of his body smoking as if it was burning; he slowly got up and focused his energy regenerating his injuries. He looked back and got ready to open a portal, it didn't work.

He saw sparks in front of him and was cut in half, his waist down disappeared and he had to teleport to escape the sword. When he appeared behind Valerie's suit he only had one arm and half of his torso.

Whatever prevented him from opening a portal prevented him from teleporting successfully, and his attempt to do a short range teleport harmed him almost as much as the sword did, he regenerated again and flew away.

"Oh no you don't." He heard Valerie say as she was above him, the suit glowed green flying. She turned above him and her metal foot slammed into him causing him to be shocked even harder due to the green energy had accumulated in the metal foot.

He climbed out of the crater he created and looked up fearfully.

"It ends here Phantom." She said as she lifted her sword, energy gathered around it as she prepared for the finishing blow.

Then a hole was blown into the chest of the suit.

* * *

"Oh no." The younger Valerie said as the suit fell back.

Dani ran out of the cave with the Ghost Catcher and gave it to Valerie.

"It is on; Daniel told me you just have to get Dan through it." She explained, seeing the worry in Valerie she quickly added. "He is sleeping but still alive, let's go." She floated towards Carla and lifted the girl.

They reached the downed suit and found Dan still recovering. As he looked down at the old Valerie, she was wearing her own suit but it was covered by glass since she was pulled out of the suit's cockpit.

"You almost got me, but you forget I am still smart." He told her panting. "Your armor can handle the big blasts I need a concentrated one, you can pierce my shields I can regenerate." He told her.

She brought up a weapon and aimed it; he blasted it with his finger.

"You lost, again." He said preparing to kill her. "And now it is the end." He fired.

A shield blocked the blast as Dani stepped between them, the blast was meant only to incinerate Valerie which meant it only cracked Dani's shield.

Before Dan could react Danielle blasted him, in his weakened state he was thrown back and his back it the Ghost Catcher behind him, he looked back and Saw the young Valerie he fought in the past powering the device.

"I will kill-" Carla punched him as she spoke, he was thrown back and the Ghost Catcher exploded, two bodies hit the floor after that.

The old Valerie formed a blade with her suit and got up, she ignored the pain and moved toward the ghost, he was already flickering when she got close to him; he stopped when she stabbed him in the chest.

His body slowly decomposed into green particles and his hair, once a strong flame became just long white hair.

"No." He said with no emotion, he was no longer capable of such things.

And then he was gone, and Valerie fell to her knees and the world became dark.

* * *

Hours later she woke up in a hospital, she was confused but then remembered everything.

"He is finally gone." She said as a tear ran down her face.

She cried softly, she then noticed fireworks.

"It is done." A familiar voice told her, she saw her younger self looking out the window. "It would have been easier if you helped us." Her younger self told her.

Valerie remembered how they helped.

"I was wrong." She said looking away.

"You were. Daniel is still in coma." She told Valerie. "He almost died again by using his ghost energy to keep the body up, it had a strange effect on him." She said amused.

The older Valerie was confused when her younger self pointed toward the bed next to her, Daniel was in his human form.

"We think that since Daniel's human form was the least damaged after you almost killed him his ghost form was sacrificed to make his human form real, he is a human now." Valerie explained. "But while the others might not held that against you I will, and since I am you I can." She told her.

Valerie walked towards her older self and cringed as she saw how similar she was to her own mother, but she had to continue.

"You didn't just risk your life but you sacrificed the lives of everyone you sent before, I know that is what you did because it makes sense to weaken him before dealing the finishing blow." Valerie told her. "We have issues, and we need to deal with that. The same way you wanted to betray us I was ready to betray Daniel for a long time but I eventually learned how to trust him." She told Valerie.

A ring formed around her and she turned into her ghost form, with her blue armor.

"This was my mistake; I didn't have to keep fighting him. I knew I couldn't win and I still tried to fight, my suit malfunctioned and a pistol exploded and threw me inside the ghost portal, I hit the on button inside." Valerie turned back into a human and let out a sigh. "Don't let your anger get the best of you, you might get killed." Valerie turned around and as she opened the door she turned around.

"One last thing, we got Danny back. You are the only person he has left since Vlad is in jail." She told the women whose eyes widened. "See if you can get him out of jail; he and Danny very smart, they will be willing to work for you." She advised.

* * *

Clockwork smiled as he saw everything.

"Do you did accept my suggestions." He said as he turned around.

"Yes, we turned the fusion into a human as you requested and we will send them back to their original timeline to fix everything." They said with contempt. "You will be given your apprentice but only one year to train her, then it is over and your powers will be removed." They told him.

"It is fair I suppose." He said happy. "I suppose you will send them without informing them." He asked.

"Yes, while they sleep." The robed eyeball said.

"Then I will return to my tower." He told them.

They allowed and Clockwork entered his tower, the place that was his home for so long.

"I suppose retiring will be good." He said as he activated the screens that showed the teens now in their own rooms. "And I know who to trust with my own function." He said smiling.


	28. Epilogue

**Sorry I am just dumping the last few chapters like this but things are complicated here, I am finishing this story and I don't know when I am going to begin another one and with college getting harder and my own stupidity things are getting complicated here, thank you all for reading.**

* * *

"Your control is remarkable." Clockwork nodded approvingly.

The girl holding a staff similar to his smiled under her purple cloak as she focused on the blue sphere, inside the sphere a small seed sprouted and grew into a small flower and withered with age in the span of seconds, soon it turned back into a healthy plant and into a seed.

"You certainly are doing better than I was when I was chosen." He told her smiling. "The previous Master of Time was lost in an unfortunate accident with a paradox; he was driven mad as it became a time loop." Clockwork explained.

"That sounds…dangerous." The hooded girl said. "Was it something like we had to deal with before?" She asked.

Clockwork shook his head as he shifted into his young self.

"That was a very different situation, there was a paradox involved but there were also other factors. He used a time medallion to sever himself from his timeline, I had to arrange for him to use one again and that it would overload while he used it, it would restore his connection to his own time." Clockwork explained. "After that it was up to you and the others to fix everything, I will explain it more in depth in the future. How is your school?" He asked her.

Carla pulled down her hood and smiled.

"Things are alright, we had some time to rest after everything happened." She folded the cloak she was given and stored it inside his bag. "Daniel is still getting used to being fully human apparently." She told him.

He nodded.

"Dani, Valerie and I have been patrolling the city to keep it safe alongside Slayer and Neo Salem has not returned yet so things are fine for now." She said smiling.

"Yes, after what happened they aren't in a hurry to go back." He told her. "It is one of the interesting things about being a Master of Time you can see it all, did you know one of the Hunters boarded the same bus as the man that was spying for Slayer?" Clockwork said as he displayed the image of Logan sitting next to Paul.

"I recognize that guy." Carla said surprised.

"You were his partner when you worked as a Hunter, he doesn't remember you since Daniel erased your memories but you affected his life. He retired and is living in Amity Park now; he and Paul are roommates if you can believe it." He told her amused.

She continued to ask him questions and they talked, one of the perks of being the apprentice of the Master of Time was that they had all the time in the world.

* * *

In a different timeline Danny Fenton was studying engineering, he had to move on after all and if he wanted to be an astronaut he had to help rebuild the world…it was his fault too.

"Are things better Danny?" Vlad asked from his own bed, the two were assigned to the same room; it was more akin to a cell than a room since they were always being watched.

"I think so…how about your research did you find anything?" Danny asked the man that turned out to be his only reliable friend in this future. Valerie tried to visit but he could feel she was still on edge about him and since she was suspended from duty after the stunt she pulled he tried to avoid her.

"Yes I found a way to stabilize my daughters; I am looking for a way to get access to the portal." He told Danny.

"It is still weird how you cloned me." Danny told him frowning.

"I know; I was desperate at the time." He told Danny. "I was lucky they didn't outright execute me. My knowledge is apparently very valuable." He told Danny.

Danny nodded, ever since he was freed he felt strange as if he was freeloading so he started studying.

"I wonder if there is anyone from Casper High still alive." Danny wondered.

"I believe one of the students published a book, one Dash something." Vlad told him.

"What Dash published a book?" Danny asked surprised. "He was the definition of a jock back in school." Vlad shrugged.

"You would be surprised how easy it is to be wrong about someone; your father was a good example of that." Vlad told Danny with a soft smile. "One would think he was a dumb jock as well, one of those college students that got in with by playing football but your father was a very smart man, to this day I can't believe he was able to figure out how to build a ghost portal, it is incredibly complex." Vlad told Danny.

Danny looked sad as he heard about his father; he turned towards Vlad and after a moment of hesitation asked.

"Do you have any stories about your time in college?" Danny asked. "They never talked too much about it." Vlad smiled as he remembered the past.

"Yes I remember a lot of things, did you know your father blew up an engineering lab twice in the same day." Vlad began to tell the story with a smile.

In the end Danny was smiling as well and the old scars they had slowly healed.

* * *

Danny Fenton watched as the engine was tested.

His efforts in making cheap space travel were going to bear fruit far faster now that he had the government helping him.

His parents were also being employed here, they were put in charge of inter-dimensional related fields but they somehow discovered a way to travel faster than light. And Jazz got a scholarship in a good college too.

"The results are promising." One of the other scientists told him

"Yeah, well I am leaving, I have to go somewhere." Danny told him as he got ready to leave.

"Good call, don't burn yourself out kid, a lot of people do that early in their careers." The old man advised. "What are your plans for tonight?" The man asked.

"I am going to a theater; a friend of mine is staring on a play." Danny told the man. "After that I am going to visit two of my friends that are still grounded." Danny explained.

Sam and Tucker were still grounded after they went with Danny's parents to hunt Daniel in Melas, and when Daniel came to Amity Park it didn't help their case since they let that slip.

"I have to go now, see you next week." Danny said as he left the room.

As he left the research lab that replaced Axion Labs he smiled, he finally got a normal life. No ghosts, no supernatural entities in two weeks.

"Finally." He said content.

* * *

Daniel was leaving school, it was Friday and he could focus on sleeping like the dead.

He chuckled a bit at his inside joke and looked around, he noticed a familiar goth near him.

"How are things Wendy?" He asked her smiling.

"Fine, and you? The time travel stuff is over?" She asked making him stop walking.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

She pulled a familiar blank mask from her bag and smiled.

"Slayer…how did I not notice it?" He asked laughing.

She smiled too and walked besides him.

"So is it normal for you to travel to the future?" She asked him as they walked side by side.

"No it just happened twice." He told her waving his hand.

"I kind of did it once, but it was just my mind that came to the past." She told him.

"That is interesting, how far into the future were you?" He asked curious.

"Around ten years, I actually met the Soris in their time travel adventure; it felt weird to be a twenty five year old in a teens body." She said laughing.

"I have over fifty years worth of memories from two people; I know how weird it is." Daniel told her. "Want to talk about it someday?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"I am going to bed, I am exhausted." He told her. "I am just a normal human now, my ghost half was spent creating this body from what I got." He informed her.

"Alright, that is weird." She laughed. "I have to get some poachers, they are looking for supernatural creatures around. See you around." She told him.

"Hey I am going to visit the medusa lady in the forest later tomorrow do you want to come?" He asked her avoiding eye contact.

She blinked for a moment and smiled.

"Sure." She told him. "That sounds fun."

Daniel waved and continued on his way towards his house.

Everything is as normal as it gets…he can live with this.

He longingly looked at his bed and smiled, he stumble forward and fell in it.

'Life is good.' He thought as he drifted off.


End file.
